El Demonio Encerrado en mi Espejo
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Los espejos no solo sirven para reflejar, también para iniciar una historia; Hyuuga Hinata una joven de 16 años, nada mejor para recibir en su cumpleaños que a un Zorro/Demonio en un Espejo. —Naruto— le murmuro Hinata acostada en el piso sangrando tratando de respirar, el rubio de ojos carmesí parado en frente de ella solo pensaba perturbado "¿Qué hice?" -Cap XII •Se Busca•-
1. I- Regalo De Cumpleaños

_Remodelando…_

* * *

**[FF] El Demonio Encerrado en Mi Espejo**

**-*NaruHina*-**

**Capitulo 1.- Regalo de cumpleaños**

La ciudad de Konoha, una ciudad pacifica por sus buenos habitantes y problemas mínimos, sin duda un lugar extraordinario para vivir, en la parte media de la ciudad, donde no hay ni ricos ni pobres, en una simple colonia, una casa no anormal de dos pisos, en una habitación descansaba una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla, los cuales estaban cerrados ya que no asistiría a su escuela.

— ¡Hermana baja a desayunar! ¡Pronto!— gritaba desde la planta baja una pequeña de 11 años de edad

— En un segundo — contestó media dormida tapando su cabeza con las cobijas sin ganas de despertar, pero cuando iba a conciliar de nuevo el suelo la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos perla

— ¡Maldición hermana! —. Replicó molesta al ver a la chica envuelta en cobijas — ¡¿Crees que la comida estará caliente por toda la eternidad?! — gritaba molesta, se apresuró a donde estaba la peli negra para arrebatarle con fuerza las cobijas, la chica se sentó enojada ya que la noche pasada se había desvelado estudiando hasta las tres de la madrugada

— ¡Hanabi! Déjame dormir un poco más — se acostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos

— Hermana — susurro al entender. Antes de que dijera algo más el teléfono sonó obligándola a salir de la habitación

— Paz — suspiro la peli negra aliviada

— ¡Hinata! — gritaba su hermana menor desde abajo haciendo que Hinata saltará del susto y saliera del cuarto como si el diablo la persiguiera, era raro oír a Hanabi gritar, bueno quitando las partes en las que no hay algo para desayunar

— Hinata — habló Hanabi abajo de las escaleras — Acaba de llamar papá — su voz parecía que le habían dado una extraordinaria noticia puesto que sonreía de oreja a oreja — Dice que le ofrecieron trabajo en la empresa de los Yamanaka y no podrá venir a cenar... — soltó un suspiro — De nuevo — sin embargo no perdía la sonrisa

— Me ale... un momento, ¿Yamanaka? — pregunto extrañada, Hanabi asintió — Ino — pensó, tal vez había sido porqué su amiga rubia se había enterado que su padre era un carpintero, pero no le iba muy bien y necesitaba de otro trabajo — Oye Hanabi, como hoy es Sábado, pues... ¿Quieres salir a pasear? — preguntó en un intentó de animar a su hermana

— Claro — sonriendo — Pero primero a desayunar — tomó a Hinata de la mano y la arrastro a la cocina

Al terminar se dieron una gran y larga ducha, se pusieron ropa abrigada ya que la época de frío se hacía notar cada vez más. Sin embargo a media caminata Hinata se percató de algo muy importante

— Que yo sepa, hoy es mi... — pensaba la peli azul al pasar por las calles con Hanabi

— ¿Hermana sabes que día es hoy? — le preguntó con una sonrisa picara

— Mi cumpleaños — contestó pensando en que tal vez debería dejar de estudiar tanto, ya comenzaba a afectarle

— Nuestro padre me dijo que te tenía una sorpresa de cumpleaños — dijo Hanabi sonriente

Al regresar ambas comieron y comenzaron a ver la tv hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el reloj ya daba las 10:11 de la noche, comenzaban a pensar que el hombre no asistiría

— Parece que no vendrá — dijo Hanabi levantándose del sofá, apagaron la tv con intensión de regresar a sus habitaciones, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre agitado, sonrió y abrazo a sus dos hijas

— Lamento llegar tarde — se disculpo sin dejarlas — Pero... — las soltó — Tenía que dejar listo tu regalo — se apresuró a abrir de nuevo la puerta principal y una enorme caja de forro blanco y con un moño azul fuerte

— ¿Cuanto ganó hoy? — pensaron ambas chicas con los ojos enormemente abiertos

— ¿Creíste que me perdería tu cumpleaños? —. Sonrió a su primogénita, ella correspondió el gesto

— Pues la verdad… — dudó un poco, miró el reloj y ya era demasiado tarde, dirigió su mirada de vuelta a su familia— Comenzaba a dudarlo— río un poco, en verdad lo dudaba desde que inicio su día

Ambas personas con Hinata rieron con ella, no eran la familia más rica, ni tampoco la más pobre, y aunque la madre y la esposa faltará en la casa eran una familia feliz y sencilla

— Padre ¿qué es esa enorme caja? — preguntaba Hanabi para saber que clase de regalo llevaba su padre a su hermana

— Cierra los ojos Hinata — ordenó cerrando sus ojos pasando una de sus manos por la cara de la peli azul

— Tranquilo no pensaba hacer trampa — dijo entre risas, era inevitable, era una combinación de alegría y emoción que se mezclaban a la perfección a su curiosidad

— Bien ábrelos — dijo ya listo

Ella los abrió y observo un ¿Espejo?

— ¿Un espejo? — preguntaba la castaña al ver el objeto. La apariencia de esté era algo tenebrosa, los marcos al rededor del vidrio parecían llamas perfectamente talladas, el vidrio en si parecía nuevo aunque daba el aspecto de ser muy antiguo, te altura más de un metro, era más grande que Hinata y eso se notaba a leguas

— Oye ¿Cuánto dinero gastaste para comprármelo? — pregunto viendo su regalo de arriba abajo, pensando que debió costar un ojo de la cara

— Pues no gaste nada — contestó amablemente. Ella solo volteó a verlo ¿Acaso lo había robado? No su padre jamás haría eso

— ¿Entonces como lo conseguiste? — Pregunto Hanabi temiéndose lo mismo que Hinata

— Es una reliquia familiar — decía sentándose en el sofá delante del regalo

— Yo nunca lo había visto — dije sentándose a su lado

_« __¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que mi padre era un ladrón? __»__. _Pensaba avergonzada de sus pensamientos hacia su padre

— Eso es porque estaba roto — viendo el espejo con mirada fija

— ¿Usted lo reparó? — Sorprendida,_ "Había reparado un espejo viejo para dármelo de cumpleaños" _Pensó conmovida

— Solo le cambie el marco y lustre el espejo. ¿Quieren oír la historia de esta reliquia? —, miró a sus dos hijas

— ¡Sí! — contestaron ambas

_«__Siento algo cuando estoy frente a esté espejo__»__. _Pensó Hinata viendo el brillo que reflejaba el espejo cuando la luz del foco se posaba en el

— Esta bien. Todo empezó cuando nuestra familia comenzaba a formarse es decir los primeros Hyuugas, ellos eran unos sacerdotes… —

— Vaya nuestra familia eran unos sacerdotes…increíble — decía Hanabi asombrada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

— Pero no cualquier tipo de sacerdotes — interrumpió Hiashi

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaba Hinata _«__Entonces ¿De qué clase de sacerdotes se refiere?__»__. _Pensaba intrigada

— Digamos que en aquella época era comer o ser comido, los Hyuuga hemos sido un grupo de sacerdotes que se especializaba en el exterminio de demonios y todo ser que pusiera en peligro la vida humana, lamentablemente cuando comenzaron las guerras por nosotros mismos, todo se comenzó a dejar atrás — susurro — Algunos de nosotros en vez de matarlos, decidimos especializarnos en el encerramiento de demonios en objetos —

— Papá eso ni Hinata se lo cree — dijo Hanabi cruzando los brazos inflando sus mejillas

— ¡Sí!... he... Espera ¡No!... ¡Hanabi! ¡Ven aquí! — correteando a la pequeña que reía y huía de la enfurecida Hyuuga

— ¡Papá! — gritaba escondiéndose atrás de su padre

— ¡No te ocultes cobarde! — la castaña salió de su escondite para ser perseguida por toda la casa. Hiashi solo se mantenía con la mirada serena con un tic en el ojo, grito:

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Las dos! — ambas pararon de golpe

Pasaron 10 min después de que Hinata dejará de seguir a Hanabi y que su padre las siguiera a las dos, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá con un chichón en la cabeza

— Como iba diciendo — dijo el hombre calmándose un poco — Hinata, en nuestra familia hemos cuidado esté espejo por generaciones ¿Sabes por qué? — la peli negra negó con la cabeza — Por qué en esté espejo hay un demonio muy poderoso y probablemente el más peligroso al que la familia se le haya enfrentado

— Si es tan poderoso, ¿Cómo pudieron atraparlo? — simulando atención pero en realidad no tenía ni el menor interés

— Hyuuga Shinji — se limitó a decir con seriedad

— Que nombre tan raro — susurro Hinata un poco impresionada

— El más fuerte de toda la familia Hyuuga — pasó saliva por su garganta — Solo él pudo encerrar a la poderosa bestia, a quién todos conocían como. Kyuubi — miró al espejo

— ¿Kyuubi? — Hinata también miró el espejo con un poco de atención

**~ Fin de Cap. ~**

* * *

**_Páginas donde esta publicado el fic:_**

_* Foros Dz [Antiguo] Bajo el nombre de: Adilay Nazikage_

_* Foros Dz [Nuevo/Cerrado] Bajo el nombre de: Adilay Nazikage_

_* Web NaruHina [Inconcluso, Cap. 2] Bajo el nombre de: Adilay Nazikage_

_* Web NaruHina V.02 [Foro cerrado/Cap. -me parece que- 16] Bajo el nombre de: -*Izayoi Megurine*-_

_* WebAnimeAto [Solo el Cap. 1] Bajo el nombre de: -*Izayoi Megurine*-_

_* Chibitrones [Cerrado/Cap. 1]_

_* Y solo DOS foros NaruHina más, donde solo llegarón -uno hasta el cap. 8- y -el otro solo el primero- _

_Si lo ven en otro foro es** PLAGIO!**_


	2. II- Miedo de Perro

**Capitulo 2: Miedo de Perro**

Después de una gran cena de cumpleaños, otra 2º ronda de Hinata vs Hanabi, otros dos chipotes aún mas grades que los anteriores por parte de Hiashi y un pequeño pastel con todos juntos me hicieron sentir mas la casa más cómoda, le hicieron pensar a Hinata que jamás estaría sola, al pasar por la escena de los regalos Hanabi dijo: _"Te lo daré mañana"_

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo a Hinata que nunca le daría el dichoso regalo

La peli azul sonrió _«__Si claro__»__. _Pensó al imaginarse a dos ancianas, una diciendo _"¿Dónde está mi regalo?"_ y otra diciendo "Te dije que mañana" Así que…

_"Adiós regalo"_

Ya siendo las 12: 47 de la madrugada su padre decidió que entre los tres subirían el espejo a la habitación de la oji perla, a pesar de las escusas y caprichos de Hanabi la cuál se sentó en el sofá y comiendo pastel decía: "No es su regalo que lo suba ella" Pues terminó por acceder. O mejor dicho Hiashi la obligo a que accediera

Lo malo para la cumpleañera es que su hermana no dejaba de quejarse, y apenas a 5 escalones de 18 la castaña terminó con la paciencia de Hinata haciendo lo más tonto del mundo: Provocar una pelea en mitad de las escaleras

— Hug... Está cosa pesa una tonelada—, siseaba al subirla con un rubor en las mejillas que al hacía notar su cansancio— Felicidades Hina, está cosa pesa más que tú— sonreía con burla

— ¡¿A ti te gusta hacerme enojar o qué diablos?! —, atacó gritando a los cuatro vientos sosteniendo el espejo y al igual con las mejillas algo rozadas por el peso del artefacto— Además ¿No sé por qué hablas? ¡No eres el "peso pluma" de esta casa mocosa! — dijo en un tono igual de burlón. Su _"Haz en la manga"_ para cuando se burlaba de su peso

— ¡Cállate! —. Grito molesta, tanto que soltó el espejo en el escalón 17

— ¡HANABI! —; gritaron Hinata y Hiashi (este último había preferido no hacer caso hasta cuando vio a su segunda hija soltar ese pesado objeto) juntos al sostener el espejo con mayor fuerza, lo último que querían era que alguien saliera con huesos rotos, cortaduras o algo peor

— ¡HA! —, gritaba al agitar sus manos viendo la situación— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —; exclamaba una y otra vez alterada

— ¡Toma el otro extremo ya! —, gritaron Hiashi y Hinata con desesperación y con un toque de miedo al sentir que ese objeto tan pesado se resbalaba de sus manos y el peso de aquel comenzaba a ganarles

— ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo sostuve! — tomando el extremo que dejó dando equilibrio nuevamente para terminar de subirlo. Llevarlo al cuarto de la Hyuuga fue casi la misma tortura

— Al fin—, suspiro Hiashi al dejar el espejo a lado de la ventana de su primogénita, vio sus manos y ya estaban rojas por el peso levantado, no había dejado de regañar a Hanabi por su "lindo" descuido a lo que también la peli negra participó. Su padre fue a buscar alguna crema para el ardor de las manos de Hinata y algunas vendas para él quién se había cortado al subirlo _«__Tendrá problemas al día siguiente para trabajar__»__, _pensaba Hinata

— ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas al soltar ese espejo?! ¡¿Romperlo?! ¡¿Matarnos?! —, regañaba Hiashi al atender sus manos con alcohol y vendárselas

— Ya entendí no tienes que ponerte así— murmuraba y ponía rostro de niña frustrada. Hinata reía de la forma más discreta posible, no quería ser regañada también

— En fin ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir para trabajar— decía ya fatigado

_«__Ya hablaré con Ino sobre el trabajo de mi padre__»__,_ pensaba la peli negra

— Oyasuminasai— dijeron ambas al ver a su padre salir por la puerta con la expresión de "Me duele"  
— Hermana, dime tú crees en la historia que dijo nuestro padre…ya sabes en la del sacerdote y todo eso, ¿Y si es verdad? — decía volteando a ver a Hinata con seriedad en su rostro, cosa que asustó a la chica, pero no lo diría su no quería tener encima a su hermana toda la santa madrugada

— Tengo mis dudas— contesto parándose frente al espejo _« __¿Y si es verdad lo que dijo?__»__; _Pensaba un poco asustada y a la vez emocionada

— Si la historia resulta ser real significaría que…— ella misma parecía tan preocupada como Hinata, pero de la nada su rostro cambio de manera drástica e impresionantemente, de seria a una completamente burlona diciendo— Significa que tendrás a un lindo demonio en tu habitación—

Esas palabras hacían que la chica mayor temblara como gelatina y que sus manos sudaban frío al pensar eso

— Después de que lo veas me lo saludas de mi parte— sonreía y reía de forma lastimosa, ella trago saliva al pensar que conociera a un demonio y no uno cualquiera sino a uno de los mas "fuertes y peligrosos" según su padre— Oye Hinata, era broma no es para que te pongas como si te llevara el demonio…— ya estaba a su límite de mieditis estaba temblando notoriamente y su mirada se paralizaba del miedo ni siquiera parpadeaba, su cuerpo se entumecía hasta parecer una estatua— Hermana —repetía la hermana al moverla para que reaccionara— ¡Hinata! —; grito para sacarla de esa parálisis de terror— Cálmate era broma, como te crees esas cosas, ¿Demonios? ¿Fantasmas?, por favor, y yo soy la inmadura— comentaba al mirarme de una forma que decía "miedosa" y se alejaba con la intención de salir de mi habitación

— Oye ¿Ya te vas? —, susurro con calma y con cierto toque de miedo en sus palabras

— No me digas que tienes miedo…porqué no me lo creo. Además tengo sueño…Oyasuminasai…que duermas cómodamente con tu invitado— esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

— ¿No te tenias que ir a dormir? — dijo ya irritada y con ganas de decirle **"¡LARGATE A VER LA HORA EN MÉXICO!**" Sin embargo no podía su padre necesitaba descanso en el primer piso

— Si hasta luego…Hinata…Kyuubi—, reía burlándose cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dejando a Hinata sola con un gran miedo de perro._ "Que linda niña" _Primero la introduce en el miedo, se burla de ella y después se va sin más dejándola sola a plena madrugara y con la maraca que era su cuerpo

— Ya qué a dormir— después de ponerse su piyama, cepillarse los dientes y peinar su largo cabello negro azulado en una trenza francesa, apago la luz y se acostó para dormir

Cosa que era prácticamente imposible, no podía dormir, sus ojos no se cerraban permanecían abiertos mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, sus oídos estaban más agudos que nunca a cualquier tipo de ruido extraño, como los perros ladrando a mitad de la noche, el frio que pasa normalmente a mitad de la noche pero…¡Sorpresa!...cuando miró el reloj eran prácticamente las ¡3:00 De la mañana!

Se decía que cuando el reloj da precisamente esa hora es en la que los demonios se reunían y paneaban quitar las almas de los humanos como cuando sacas ropa de la lavadora y comérselas, o se comen las entrañas o que las brujas se llevan niños o que fantasmas entran a las casa a asustar a la primera que piensa este tipo de cosas…está bien cría demasiado que exagero pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que no es cierto?

Pero entre toda su locura de repente escucho el sonido del bote de la basura de… Su casa

Así que como cualquier niña tonta de las películas de terror no iba a preguntar "¿Quién anda ahí?" Para esperar una respuesta más o menos así "Soy un ladrón" ¡Actuaría con inteligencia!

Tome un bate de beisbol que usaba cuando "jugaba" con Hanabi cada vez que la hacía enojar para atrapar al intruso que ya hacía en su cocina… ¿Desde cuándo un ladrón roba primero la cocina?...

_«__¡DEBE SER UN LOCO MANIATICO!__»__._ Pensaba asustada, respiro hondo y grito:

— Bien…uno…dos…¡Tres!...¡Decidiste robar en la casa equivocada amigo!… ¿Qué diablos? — se murmuro a sí misma sorprendida y ruborizada por el error cometido dijo: — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

**~Fin de Cap. ~ **


	3. III-Guerra Nocturna & Un Pequeño Secreto

**Capitulo 3: Guerra Nocturna y un Pequeño Secreto**

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban con detenimiento, en realidad esperaba a un asesino cualquiera, un ladrón o hasta un gato con botas.

Pero nunca espero, un cachorro, o mejor dicho: Una cachorrita

Era preciosa, era un perro maltes, con pelaje oscuro, no sabía si era eso o era que estaba sucia, sin embargo hubo una cosa que la aterro, era donde estaba, sentada en la mesa comiendo muy tranquilamente:

— ¡Oh No! — exclamo Hinata al ver que devoraba sin piedad los tacos de Hiashi, un momento ¿Qué era eso? ¡El pie que tanto trabajo le costó a Hanabi!, si ella se enteraba la pobre cachorra sería carne para hamburguesas, pero entre el desastre se podía ver más y más comida a medio comer. Pero algo que aún no cabía en su cabeza era que su familia no se había despertado cuando grito hace unos momentos. Suspiro y se acercó diciendo- Hola peque soy Hinata- se acercó a la bola de pelos— Te estoy hablando—, murmuro molesta cuando se dio cuenta que la perra no le hacía caso alguno.

Cuando la iba a tomar, está saltó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Hinata la siguió con el menor ruido posible, Hanabi tenía que dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta, la intrusa entro a la habitación y subió a la cama de la castaña. Hinata estaba con el corazón paralizado, en donde se llegará a despertar.

Lo curioso es que no fue así, esa niña tenía el sueño de una piedra podía apostarlo, enojada por saber que la intrusa jugaba con ella

— ¡Ven aquí! — saltando hacía la cama de Hanabi para tomarla, pero la cachorra fue más rápida y salto para salir del lugar— ¡Regresa! —, exclamó, pensó por unos instantes que si hubiera sabido que su padre y su hermana eran de sueño pesado se habría fugado a un par de fiestas. Al seguirla por el pasillo, el animal se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras— Diablos—

Corrió lo más que pudo para bajar, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos notó que estaba inconsciente— Pobre seguramente necesita descansar— Pero fue una trampa, cuando la peli negra se acercó, la cosa esa se levantó en cuatro patas y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Después de dar más de 5 vueltas a la casa está terminó por cansarse y tomar asiento en el sofá— ¡Al fin! — Dijo Hinata al capturarla— Quiero aclararte que ¡Nadie! se burla de mi— dejó en claro y con la pequeña subió de vuelta a su habitación. Al entrar cerró sin seguro, cosa que ella no notó estaba demasiado concentrada en la vida que ahora cuidaría, no tenía corazón para dejarla en la calle, además por más enojada que aparentará estaba feliz, se había divertido.

— Necesito buscar un nombre para ti— acomodando una cobija en el suelo abajo de su cama para que la nueva residente durmiera— ¡Ya sé! Tú nombre será... Kiwy Rin. Así te llamarás— dejó por sentado, era raro, ni ella tenía dos nombres y le daba dos nombres a un cachorro, pero ya que, mientras ahora Kiwy Rin se lamía el pelaje— ¡Ahí está, tú nueva cama! —

Cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que Kiwy estaba parada frente al espejo, mirando fijamente su reflejo, al menos eso creía Hinata, de la nada comenzó a moverse como si esperará algo, movía la cola de lado a otro y sus ojos se habían abierto de forma sorprendente— ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó ella ladró y corrió debajo de la cama para no salir. Seguro estaba cansado.

Sin más salió de su cuarto apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, necesitaba levantar todo el desorden para no alertar a nadie, lo malo era que no sabía quién se ocuparía de Rin, ¿su padre? era obvio que echaría a Kiwy en cuanto se enterara de su existencia. ¿Hanabi? ¡Jamás! aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo no se le había olvidado lo que paso con sus antiguos animales: Sus tres peces, dos conejos, un perico, un cotorro, cuatro gatos y sus cuatro gánsteres. Eso sin contar a su mascota virtual. Pobres miserables.

Hanabi no era una chica que se acordará de dar de comer a sus mascotas, le daba miedo y dejar a Kiwy con ella era como arrojarla a un agujero negro y no estaba dispuesta a hacerla pasar un infierno.

Ya después de haber hecho un pie mejor de lo que le había quedado a Hanabi, servir más tacos en el plato de Hiashi y tirar toda escena del crimen regresó a su habitación cansada esperando cerrar los ojos un segundo

— Necesito descansar—, murmuro arrastrando los pies. Cuando abrió la puerta Rin estaba gruñendo al reflejo del espejo— ¿Qué haces? Ven— le hice señales con mis manos para que subiera a mi cama, lo hizo— Solo por hoy te quedarás a dormir conmigo así de sucia ¿entiendes? — su mente le decía: _«__Cierra los ojos por piedad__»_

Estaba segura de que no habían pasado ni tres horas hasta que la voz de su hermana rezumbo por toda la casa

— ¡Hinata levántate! — Kiwy saltó asustada llevándose la sabana con ella al suelo, parecía atrapada puesto que no salía— Hinata quiero que me ayudes con el desayuno... ¡¿Qué es eso?! — descubriendo las cobijas y sabanas movibles

— En realidad no es un "eso" Hanabi— Dijo lo más calmada que pudo aunque su mente estaba hecha un caos

— ¡¿Entonces?! — extrañada, mientras la joven mayor pensaba con rapidez una cabeza peluda se asomó entre las sabanas y cobertores

**~Fin De Cap. ~**

_Bien, aquí termino otra remodelación :D si veo otro defecto lo remodelaré hasta que est_


	4. IV- El Demonio de los Ojos Sangre

**Capitulo 4: El Demonio de los Ojos Sangre **

Hinata pasaba por el shock mental de su vida. Casi podía imaginar el próximo escenario, su familia reunida en el patio, y una pequeña lapida en el jardín con esto escrito:

_**Aquí Descansa: Kiwy Rin**_

_**"Por favor no le Guardes rencor a Hanabi **_

_**...No quiso dejarte caer de la azotea"**_

¡No dejaría eso pasar! Sería condenarse, así que lo más rápido que pudo tomó a Hanabi de los brazos y se la llevó afuera de su habitación

— ¡Hanabi ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que NO entres a mi cuarto sin tocar?! — después de sacarla cerró la puerta de golpe poniendo seguro, la castaña golpeaba la puerta

— ¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Abre! — Diantres, si seguía así necesitaría una puerta nueva

— ¡No entiendes, debo ir a la escuela! ¡Y voy tarde! — tomó a Kiwy con fuerza por los movimientos bruscos de esta para meterla en su mochila, a pesar de que está se movía inquieta por el poco espacio. Abrió la puerta ignorando a Hanabi quién dijo que era Domingo, corrió hasta la salida— ¡Papá me voy! — azotando la puerta tras ella

— Ve con cuidado— respondió tomando café en la cocina. Estaba más limpia que de costumbre— Hanabi que rico te quedo el Pie de manzana— elogio comiendo un poco

— ¿He? — Pregunto quitando su humanidad de la puerta por donde había salido la peli negra— He… Gracias— Estaba casi segura de que el pie estaba para morir, y era en cerio estaba segura de que había quedado tan horrible que ni un perro lo comería

La primogénita Hyuuga no dejaba de correr a pesar de haber pasado ya algunas calles

— Fiu—, suspiro Hinata corriendo, Rin sacó su cabeza de la mochila _«__Me alegra que Hanabi no le guste perseguir a la gente, menos si corren__»_, sonrió. Aunque no había clases debía ir

_**Flash Back**_

_El comedor de la preparatoria del gobierno, una verdadera porquería. Sentada en el comedor con horribles desechos médicos, según los de la cafetería, eso era comida. Lo movía con la cuchara sin tener una definición clara de lo que era, o de lo que estaba compuesta esa extraña "pasta". _

— _Hola Hinata__—__ llamarón a sus espaldas, una voz fémina y chillona a los oídos de la Hyuuga_

— _Ahora ¿Qué Shion? __—__ ya fastidiada sin quitar la vista de los deshechos de laboratorio en su plato _

— _Estuve pensando__—__ tomando asiento a su lado_

— _Que novedad__—__ suspiro pensando en tal milagro_

— _No, tranquila__—__ miró también aquella pestilencia en el plato__—__ Toda chica de nuestro grado tiene por lo menos un novio, y tú ni uno desde que ingresaste a la escuela, es preocupante__—__ acarició el cabello amarrado en una coleta de Hinata_

_«__Como si me gustaría estar rodeada de changos sin sesos que fingen ser hombres solo por compartir cama con una chica diferente cada día__»__, pensaba asqueada, gran sorpresa que no era por la comida, sino por las palabras de Shion__—__ ¿Y el punto es? __—_

— _Que he conocido algunos chicos que te gustaría, no sé tal vez conocer__—__Propuso sonriendo_

_Hinata miró a su izquierda, unos chicos, tenía que admitir, eran lindos pero se veían bastante estúpidos. En realidad parecían gigolós, y lo peor les atraían las vírgenes, ella lo era en todo sentido, y si lo perdería todo, hablaba de todo, se aseguraría de que fuera uno, un verdadero hombre que valga la pena_

— _No gracias__—__ regreso su mirada en la bazofia, mayor estupidez no deseaba afrontar ese día__—__ Ahora estoy ocupada__—_

— _¿En qué? ¡A sí! ¿Regresarás a hacer postres como en la primaria? __—_

_¡Suficiente!_

_Hinata rompió la cuchara de plástico blanco en su mano derecha, tembló un poco. Tomó en su puño y lo arrojo en la cara de Shion gritando un: __—__ ¡Guerra de comida! __—_

_Así comenzó la guerra con "armas nucleares" los pedazos de "puré" volaban sin secar de un lado a otro, hasta ella misma terminó ensuciada hasta que el director hizo su aparición_

— _¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?! __—__ al terminar de decir eso una botella de vidrio de refresco aterrizó a su cabeza rompiéndose. Todo paro en ese mismo instante. Él con dificulta se levantó sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza por la botella, segundos después de recuperar su yo dijo__—__ ¿Qui-quién empezó e-esto? __—__ un poco aturdido_

_Todo el lugar se quedó mudo, la peli negra se quedó quieta_

— _¡Fue Hinata! __—__ Grito Shion, vaya cobarde__—__ ¡Si yo fuera usted la mandaría a prisión! __—_

_Estaba loca de atar o tal vez era que sus sirvientes y joyas ya habían absorbido los sesos de aquella rubia _

— _¡¿Quién te crees para decir adonde debo de ir?! __—__, exclamo Hinata cuando golpeo su rostro con puño cerrado noqueándola __«__Qué poco aguante__»__, pensó al verla en el suelo, pero su rostro se congelo al ver la cara del director_

— _Hyuuga Hinata, ¡A la dirección! __—__, grito como si le estuviera gritando a su suegra, y eso que detestaba a su suegra _

— _Ya voy__—__ malhumorada decidió afrontar sus problemas, de nuevo _

_Al llegar a la oficina del director todo se fue al caño, él comenzó su sermón de 3 horas a lo que Hinata solo escucho los primeros 12 minutos, el resto del tiempo pensaba en cómo sería su chico "ideal", primero que sea único a su manera y alguien opuesto a ella, su cabello, no sabía, un poco largo de modo que pudiera acariciarlo_

_Movió las manos sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible. Pero unas palabras salidas de la boca del director la sacaron de su fantasía_

— _¡Escúchame Hyuuga! __—_

— _Escucho__—__ Respondiendo como si todo el tiempo hubiera prestado atención aunque obviamente fue mentira_

— _¡Vendrás el Domingo a limpiar el desastre que tu misma provocaste! __—__ la apunto con el dedo índice haciendo que Hinata fruñera el ceño_

_«__Hijo de las mil putas…__»__ controlándose en la última palabra. Se vengaría, sabía que el que buscaba venganza debía cavar dos tumbas, pero la suya la cavaría después; Sonreía con maldad ese tipo no se saldría con la suya._

_Al salir de la escuela vio el porche blanco del director y de su mochila saco varios plumones de aceite_

— _¡¿Qué es esto?! __—__ Grito el hombre al ver varias palabras obscenas por todo su auto, tintas de colores: verde, rojo, negro y el peor... rosa__—__ ¡¿Qué diablos?! __—_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

— Maldita bruja—, murmuro molesta, entrando a la escuela con permiso del conserje. Comenzó con limpiar las mesas y sillas con un trapo y una cubeta a su lado con detergente; Era obvio que Kiwy Rin también ayudaría, con cuatro cepillos en cada una de las patas "patinaba" por el suelo llevándose consigo toda la basura— Vas bien Kiwy-chan vas bien— sonreía Hinata

— Guaf— respondió con un par de gruñidos al no poder mantenerse fija en el suelo

— Solo falta trapear—, siseó feliz barriendo con rapidez

Y al pasar 2 horas después de su enorme trabajo en aquella institución

— Al fin— suspiro cansada, Rin estaba echada en el suelo aún lado con ella, Hinata acariciaba su pelaje con lentitud esperando que el estrés acumulado cuando el detergente cayó al suelo en medio del lugar para volverlo a limpiar— Vámonos— le dijo a Kiwy, se levanto, tomó a Rin y la metió a la mochila nuevamente, aunque está tenía las patas mojadas

Se despidió de la escuela con una palabra no muy buena y con el dedo corazón

— Que mal, ya es demasiado tarde— viendo el cielo ya oscuro, debía apresurarse no era muy recomendado por nadie pasar por un lugar tan desolado como lo era esa calle— Mierda—, se decía caminando más rápido; Los pasos atrás de ella no se hicieron esperar junto con los gruñidos alarmantes de Rin, así que sin pedir permiso comenzaba a casi volar mientras caminaba, se percató de que no solo era uno, eran varios

— Hola chica, no corras— cantaba un sujeto, por la voz debía ser horrible

— Si no te aremos mucho daño cariño— el otro sujeto la alcanzo tomando su brazo derecho deteniéndola

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! — grito proporcionándole un buen golpe al sujeto en su entrepierna

— ¡Perra! — exclamo tomando la parte afectada

— Me gustan las que pelean— susurro otro más; Hinata salió corriendo pensando que ni el gran superhéroe Flash la alcanzaría, pero se equivoco, la seguían por lo que fue suerte no parar en un callejón sin salida, sino en un deshuesadero con varios carros destrozados, aplastados, desgastados y un lugar con opciones de escondite para su cuerpo vivo... o muerto

_«__Ayuda__»__, _pedía la peli azul respirando entrecortadamente al esconderse atrás de una hilera de autos viendo a sus agresores pasar, espero hasta no verlos y no escuchar sus pasos para salir _«__Papá, Hanabi... Quién sea… ¡Por favor! ¡AYUDA!__»__, _pedía ocultándose atrás de cada auto que veía

Solo Dios sabía lo que sucedería con ella, pero Hinata sabía que en esos momentos solo dependía de su astucia para salir de esa

— ¡La encontré! —, gritaba uno golpeando la parte delantera de un carro como loco corriendo a ella

Maldición…

—... Kami-sama— corría pasando por varios autos, sobre ellos y entre ellos jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida— ¡Ayúdame! —

Pensaba en lo que ocurría con ella si esos tipos la alcanzaban… y las lágrimas no esperaron… aquella salada agua llena de miedo comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos viendo toda su vida pasar entre sus pupilas, no podía permitir que su pureza se le fuera entre sus manos sin pelear, por fin los perdió— Ha… Ha— respiraba lo más silencioso que podía, miro hacia arriba y vio a... un chico, pensando en que debía correr, pero ¿En verdad era uno de ellos? No, no tenía mucho que ver

Él, estaba arriba de una gran pila de autos, parecía un poco diferente como si aquella altura y el lugar no le causarán ninguna sensación

Sintió que la gravedad le afectaba más, el frío se hacía presente, una capa se movía con el viendo y las estrellas eran lo único que iluminaban la figura, sus ojos daban un destello rojo, sintió una sensación familiar en el pecho y Kiwy quién se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo comenzó a ladrar

— Cállate— dijo Hinata viendo a la pequeña, cuando regreso la vista ya no estaba ¿Lo había imaginado?

— ¡Aquí está! —, exclamo uno que había escuchado los ladridos, pero muchos perros también habían comenzado a ladrar de forma extraña

— Mierda— murmuro, y tanto que le había costado perderlos así que cuando puso un pie en marcha esté sintió un calambre que la hizo caer de rodillas— No puede ser— tocando la planta de su pie que estaba sangrando, se había lastimado con algún metal de por ahí y ni cuenta se había dado

— Con que aquí estabas preciosa— Dijo melosamente ese bastardo, cuando iba a acercar su asquerosa boca junto con Hinata, lo miraba repugnada

— Oye estúpido— Hablaron a sus espaldas, una voz medió pesada y fría— ¿Qué crees que haces? — un tipo completamente cubierto por una capa negra, se podían notar solamente unos pantalones oscuros ahogados y una playera blanca que dejaba ver sus manos

— ¿Quién carajos te crees? — sin sentirse intimidado, tal vez pensó que los ojos eran en realidad pudientes y la ropa era solo para sentirse el centro del mundo

— ¿Qué más te da saber quién soy? — sin entender la razón de esa pregunta sin sentido

— ¿He? — Hinata se encontraba confundida ¿Estaban por iniciar una pelea? o ¿Una charla de café?

— Tu cállate— Dijeron ambos viéndola molestos

— Por tu bien, suéltala—, siseó mostrando unos colmillos con una sonrisa zorruna y ojos llenos de sadismo

— No— contestó apretando el brazo de Hinata, el chico rubio la escucho quejarse levemente, levanto la ceja y vio a otros dos cerca de él

— Como quieras, pero no olvides… — sin más golpeo la cara del sujeto no sin antes tomar el brazo que mantenía sometida a la peli negra rompiéndola sacándole un grito lleno de dolor— … Que te lo advertí— tomo la Hinata entre sus brazos y salió del lugar con un solo salto. Técnicamente huían de los agresores pero eso parecía no importarle al chico

— Yo también tengo curiosidad… ¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó la chica viendo al joven; al parar bastante lejos del peligro, él la dejó y la observó

— El último humano que estuvo en mi presencia… me llamó Kyuubi— movió un poco la capucha que cubría su rostro, el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta que dejaba unos varios mechones se hizo notar junto con unos inconfundibles ojos rojos, unas cicatrices en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes, vestía como un sacerdote antiguo, unos pantalones ahogados negros, una playera roja con bordes blancos y una capa negra que llegaba a sus tobillos y la capucha cubría parte de su frente dándole un toque misterioso

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y soltó una pequeña carcajada

— No, no es posible que seas Kyuubi— sonrió de manera sombría— No hay forma… no, no la hay— negaba con su cabeza moviendo sus oscuros cabellos de un lado a otro

— Tú me llamaste— le dijo roncamente con los ojos entre cerrados— ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo lo hiciste? — un poco decepcionado

— ¿He? — quitó su boba sonrisa y se puso seria _«__No volveré a decir que algo es imposible__»_, bajo la mirada un poco presionada— En realidad… no—

— ¿Dejaron de hablar? — preguntó otro hombre, a la chica se le había olvidado que eran tres los que la seguían. El hombre tomó un revolver y disparo contra Hinata, dando en su hombro izquierdo, la herida había sido profunda ya que la sangre comenzó a correr de forma alarmante, Kiwy se puso a ladrar pero eso no ayudo a la peli negra

— Mierda— murmuró aquel ser conocido como Kyuubi, se quedo parado viéndola caer de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo intentando que la sangre parara

_«__Duele… mucho__»__, _cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el dolor que la abrumaba

— Quédate aquí ¿entiendes? — Le dijo el rubio dejando caer su capa negra, una funda ya hacía en su espalda, tomó el mango del arma y sacó la espada, Hinata pensaba en el sonido que había hecho la katana, el sonido que hizo al salir fue… relajante, se preguntó si ya habría perdido ya mucha sangre

— ¿Podría ir a algún lado así? — él sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, la Hyuuga sintió una enorme mano revolver sus cabellos

Cuando la soltó ella cerró los ojos dejándose caer por completo en el piso. Naruto aprovecho eso para salir en el encuentro con sus contrincantes, blandiendo la katana en un baile perfecto, los disparos y los movimientos de aquellos humanos no eran ningún reto para él. Ya había peleado con infinidad de demonios iguales a él, incluso más fuertes; cortando brazos, piernas, caras partidas a la mitad. Uno realmente tuvo mala suerte, cortó todas sus extremidades y por último abrió su abdomen del cuello a la cadera dejándole sufrir, las maldiciones de aquel sujeto contra el rubio fueron ahogadas por la sangre

— Rin… Rin-chan— Llamó a su fiel amiga, alzó su mano al saber que caería inconsciente, la sangre que envolvía su mano era mucha, la vista se le nublaba, escuchaba los ladridos, disparos, cortes y gritos; de alguna manera lo supo, pero todo estaría bien; y afirmó cuando una mano más grande que la suya la tomo de sus dedos acariciándolos

— Es ¿Demasiado profunda? — Le preguntó el rubio con gracia

— ¿Tú… que crees? —, cerró los ojos respirando tranquilamente

Antes de que su ensangrentada mano callera, él la sostuvo con fuerza

— Estarás bien… lo prometo— le dijo al aire, se agacho para sostenerla entre sus brazos dejando que Kiwy se subiera al abdomen de la chica— Será mejor que duermas— Dijo sabiendo que Hinata lo escuchaba; sin más aflojo su mente dejándose llevar por Morfeo dejando su existencia con el salvador de ojos rojos

**~Fin De Cap. ~**

* * *

_Salidito el capítulo 4 :D _

_Se despide: Naoki-sama!_


	5. V- Naruto ¿Un Demonio? ó ¿Un Niño?

_Bien, después de una eternidad en medio de tantas cosas, dejo el cap. 5 esperando sus comentarios, tomatazos y demás xD_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Naruto ¿Un Demonio? ó ¿Un Niño?**

Hinata abría sus ojos con lentitud, lo primero que observo fue su ventana "Luna nueva" pensó, la luna solía verse, no claramente pero si lo suficiente para contemplarla de vez en cuando, a hora que lo recordaba nunca llegó por si misma a su casa; los recuerdos anteriores la invadieron como una plaga. El castigo, esos hombres y ese demonio

Sus ojos pasaron por toda su habitación, su guarda ropa, el escritorio con una pequeña lámpara en ella y libros desperdigados por todos lados, una televisión al fondo en una mesita con un mantel blanco de ositos de color café vestidos con playeritas azules, algo infantil para su edad, sus ojos dejaron de inspeccionar su habitación cuando visualizaron: El espejo

Aquel con bordados casi macabros y antiguos, aquel que su padre había reparado para su cumpleaños, aquel que contenía al demonio que la salvó de una noche de terror en las afueras ¿Cuál era el precio? No quería saberlo, un dolor molesto pico en su hombro, su playera había desaparecido, ahora solo la cubría su camiseta blanca dejando ver parte de su brasear color azul y una venda por toda la herida que le había dejado el antiguo encuentro, pero ya no le dolía tanto por lo que acercó su mano para verlo, cuando la iba a tocar la voz le detuvo

- No lo hagas, a menos que quieras que la herida se abra de nuevo- atrás de ella estaba Kyuubi, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, Hinata se quedó pálida, no había sido para nada un sueño, todo había pasado; él suspiro

— Hazlo—

— Gracias…— tomó aire— ¡AHHHH! — el grito alejándose un poco, la mano de él cerro su boca

— Con eso basta— le dijo perturbado por tal voz- No querrás despertar a tu familia ¿O sí?-

— A mí familia ¿Co-cómo sabes? — Lo miró desconfiada

— Digamos que puedo oler su esencia— dijo con normalidad acostándose bien llevando sus manos a su nuca como una especie de almohada viendo el techo

— ¿Podrías explicarme eso? — se acercó un poco, la poca luz de las estrellas reflejada por la ventada haciendo que los ojos rojos deslumbraran

— Escucha, todo en este mundo tiene su propia esencia o como ustedes le dicen. Olor— movió la cabeza visualizando a la chica— Soy un demonio chica… eso quiere decir que mis sentidos son más avanzados que los de ustedes los humanos, eso aplica en: Agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, vista, olfato, tacto, olor y demás variedad—

_«__Este ser… es… impresionante…__»_Estaba sorprendida por la explicación, él soltó una carcajada

— Era obvio que por eso sé que tienes familia mocosa— le dijo burlándose y riendo con soberbia

_«__Solo cuando se pone serio__»_Hinata dio un gruñido de molestia— Como digas Kyuubi-san— no le agradaba la forma en la que le hablaba pero en esos momentos no podía ponerse muy digna, además que en una pelea, ella por razones claras no ganaría

— Odio ese maldito nombre— interrumpió molestó

— ¿Qué se puede hacer si ese es tu nombre? — recobrando la tranquilidad

— No es mi nombre— murmuro, en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero de otra no tenía

— Hace rato me dijiste que… — confundida ladeo la cabeza, ese ser era imposible de tratar y muy pronto se daría cuenta de ello

— Así me llamarón los humanos de la aldea donde habitaba, mi nombre real es Naruto— se levantó observando bien a la chica, ¿Porqué a él?

— Solo… ¿Naruto?... digo ¿No tienes apellidos? — por unos segundos la mirada de aquellos ojos carmesí se tornó tensa

- Hmp… claro que no… los demonios como yo no tenemos padres ni nada que nos obligue tener apellidos como ustedes los humanos— siseo con toda la arrogancia posible, "estupidez" era lo que sobresalía de esas palabras ya que a la vista, él había titubeado— Así que solo tengo esos dos nombres— terminó de explicar

— ¿Te importa si te llamó Naruto? — él negó con la cabeza

— No en realidad… Eres la 3era persona que me llama por ese nombre sin discutir por ello— le sonrió melancólicamente a Hinata

— ¿Y las otras dos? — quitando su mirada de él

— Eso no te incumbe— cerro ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza

Que grosero

— Lo entiendo, hay cosas que son mejor bajo tierra— sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente, de golpe se acordó de algo— ¿Y Kiwy? ¡¿Dónde está?! — Se fijó por todas partes— ¡Si le hiciste algo! — amenazó apuntando con el dedo índice al rubio, esté sostuvo su muñeca y la jaló hacía donde estaba él

— Ahí esta— le susurro, una manta verde y una pequeña cachorrita hecha bolita durmiendo plácidamente

— Kiwy-chan— dijo feliz de verla bien y a salvo

— Ella no se separo de ti mientras estuviste inconsciente…por desgracia ella también estaba cansada así que cuando te curaba el brazo la deje así…necesita descansar…igual que tu— le dijo viéndola con una voz llena de frialdad. Hinata nunca había conocido a alguien que cambiara de humor tan rápido y curiosamente Naruto pensaba lo mismo

— Gracias… ¿Y tú? — él no contestó más miró a un lado de ella, la ventana sin soltar su mano— ¿Qué harás? — pregunto un poco curiosa

— No lo sé— sencillamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, no podía alejarse por diversos motivos y simplemente quedarse como si nada no le ayudaba

— No me vengas con esas boberías ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — preguntó fruñendo el ceño

— ¡Qué no maldita sea! — Gritó de pronto haciendo presión en la muñeca blanquecina la cual no había dejado de sostener— He estado atrapado en esa mierda de espejo por 600 años gracias a toda tu familia— gruño— ¡HA! ¡Y de la nada te interesa un extraño con esa característica! — Parecía aguardar muchas otras palabras, pero no era con ella con quién debía descargarlas— ¡Dios! — golpeo su nuca contra la almohada

Aunque tuvo miedo y dolor por la presión de esa fuerte mano sobre su muñeca Hinata habló

— No lo sé… yo… ¿Por qué me ayudaste — soltó la duda y él aflojó un poco su agarre pero no la dejó libre

— Un impulso— susurro ya más calmado

— Vale ya es suficiente… necesito mi mano de vuelta— tirando de su brazo trato de alejarse de él, bueno no le convenía mucho estar con un "demonio" técnicamente inestable

— Claro…— irónicamente sonrió, y no la soltó

— Suelta mi mano— una orden bien derecha, pero lo único que deseaba era que ese tipo la escuchara

— ¿Por qué? — Parecía un pequeño niño que solo buscaba el tiempo necesario para cumplir un objetivo. No le dio tiempo a la chica para responder cuando tiro de su mano para llevarla consigo a la cama, ella sobre él con la mejilla en su pecho y su cabello azulado esparcido por todo el lugar

— Aunque te lo pida millones de veces… ¿no me soltarás? — Sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del demonio, trato de mantener la apariencia de decir que odiaba ser abrazada sin permiso— Ya déjame— susurro sintiendo las cortas respiraciones del ser en su cuello y oreja

Él no la soltó, al contrario hizo lo posible por acercarla más, respiraba con tranquilidad el aroma que esa mujer desprendía de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos carmesí lentamente dejándose llevar por el olor tan penetrante pero no empalagoso

— Hinata— llamó relajado sin quitar la nariz del cuello de Hinata

— ¿Q-qué? — intentando no perder la compostura, esa era una situación en las que muchas chicas de su instituto morirían por tener por lo menos una vez en sus vidas; no deseaba pensarlo pero quería aprovecharlo, aun sin saber las intenciones de Naruto

— ¿Eres virgen? — no podía esperar, la duda lo carcomía por dentro

¡Balde de agua fría! Eso fue lo que sintió Hinata al escuchar esa pregunta, pero también sintió un golpe bajo en el abdomen porque sintió como las entrañas se contraían en su interior y la boca se le resecará

— ¿Q-qué cla-clase de…? — por unos segundos se apareció un tic en su ojo izquierdo— ¡¿Pregunta retorcida y enferma es esa?! — se torció en los brazos del joven que solo sonrió de forma traviesa

— ¡Entonces lo eres! — afirmó feliz quitando su cara del cuello de Hinata

— Y ¿Por qué diablos sonríes de ese modo? — Preguntó ella con un toque de miedo notable en su voz con un aura azul visible— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso para ti he? —

— Curiosidad— contestó simplemente ignorando el miedo de la Hyuuga— Bueno es que en las esencias se percibe cuando uno pierde la pureza…pero tú sigues conservando la tuya intacta…aunque me parece algo extraño…tu olor es parecido con el de un bebé…dime al menos… ¿Has besado? — preguntó con una sonrisa reservada, sabía la respuesta a la pregunta hecha pero deseaba que Hinata contestara, pero ella deseaba que algo pasara para salvarse de esas extrañas preguntas

Arqueó una ceja, sonrió burlona y aclaro su garganta

— ¿Y por qué un demonio de su categoría se molesta en sabes si ya he besado? — con el mismo burlón que él había usado contra ella, pero pareció que eso lo engrandeció más

— Bueno porque desde que tengo uso de razón jamás había encontrado a una mujer que tuviera la esencia tan pura como la tuya y eso para un "Demonio de mi categoría" vale más que oro, diamantes, rubíes o cualquier otra joya valiosa— al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se mostraban mas rojos que nunca y eso no le daba buena espina a la peli negra— Sobre todo por ser una chica muy crecida como tú— siseo y se acercó aún más a ella intentando tener más contacto

Pero con toda mujer se debe tener cuidado con eso del espacio personal, Hinata no era una facilona por lo que Naruto lo tendría muy difícil

— ¡¿Qué…qué haces?! — exclamó cuando él enterró de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Hinata, sintiendo las respiraciones profundas del joven, sin embargo el dio un pequeño beso en el lugar adecuado según su criterio

— Que ruidosa— murmuro— Solo estoy oliéndote…no había conocido a alguien como tu…eres una chica con varias reglas…- antes de que a completara su oración la soltó de forma rápida y con la agilidad de un gato se levantó y miró a través de la ventana— Diablos sabía que esto no iba a durar— bufó enojado como a un niño que le quitan los dulces después de ir a casa con ellos en una enorme bolsa intercambiándolos por verduras

— Naruto ¿Qué esta pasándote? — preguntó acercándose a él, sus manos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente de un tono amarillento, al igual que todo su cuerpo entero a medida que la luz del sol avanzaba y entraba por aquella apertura, ella también vio la ventana. Había amanecido

**~Fin De Cap. ~**

* * *

_Aquí acaba el cap. 5 Y no lo olviden, este fic fue el primero que hice, lo estoy modificando en espera de hacerlo bien ^^' _

_Y solo sus Reviews podrán contestarme aquello :D_

_Se despide: Naoki-sama!_


	6. VI- Reencarnación

_Oki Doki ya tengo el cao seis y estoy remodelando el siete y el ocho, por lo que deseo acabar con el fic lo más pronto posible puesto que lo comencé hace ya dos años y aún esta inconcluso. Eso no me deja con la conciencia tranquila, sobre todo porque supongo que daré algunos giros inesperal rededor de la historia modificándola un poco :D solo espero que no se enojen ^^_

_Bien, aquí la tienen_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Reencarnación**

Hinata no podía ver…ya que la gran luz que alumbró todo el cuerpo del joven Naruto la cegó por completo, cubrió sus ojos con el brazo pero aun así la luz pudo llegar ¿Cómo? No lo supo bien

— Naruto… ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó al pensar que seguía ahí pero cuando su vista se recuperó, abrió los ojos lentamente— ¿Naruto?... ¿Dónde estás? — Volvió a preguntar

— Aquí…— le dijo el chico rubio, más ella no lo vio por ningún lado

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó sin entender casi como pidiendo una lupa

— Detrás de ti…— le gruño, cuando Hinata se dio vuelta se pasmó

- ¿Qué haces dentro del espejo?— exclamó sorprendida por el hecho de que estuviera en ese artefacto, los ojos rojos rodaron con frustración para sonreír cínicamente

— Bueno…como el clima estaba perfecto me dije… ¿Qué mejor que aquí adentro para refrescarme?— un sentido sarcasmo desagradable a los oídos de Hinata, él alzó sus manos hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa falsa terminando su grase— Y aquí estoy—

La peli negra entre cerró los ojos y pregunto

— Pero… ¿no habías salido ya? — preguntó parándose en frente de él con un tono parecido al de Naruto

Este simplemente se rindió y contestó— No— su tono cambió a uno realmente seco

— ¿Cómo que no? — Contestó ella de la misma manera, el rubio pensó que probablemente Hinata sería un gran dolor de cabeza en un futuro

— Escucha…— Suspiro con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban almacenadas— El hombre que me encerró…su nombre era Shinji Hyuuga el era un…—

— Sacerdote— interrumpió Hinata a completando su oración, para la frustración del rubio

— Si…pero no cualquier sacerdote...—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — ladeó la cabeza curiosa

— ¡Joder déjame hablar! — grito, ella suspiro y asintió— Él no era un sacerdote común…de hecho era más fuerte…pero no quería que lo ascendieran de rango ya que eso no era lo que él deseaba... solo él sabe él porque... además, cometió algo imperdonable— recordó cosas no muy buenas que sucedieron cuando fue confinado a ese maldito lugar

— ¿Qué fue eso?…— le daba miedo saberlo pero la curiosidad ganaba ante todo

Naruto mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo— Cometió el error de…hacerse de amigo de…un demonio...— cerro sus puños—... pero—

— Pero…— inclinó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó lo siguiente

— Él... él me… traicionó-gruño con el gran enojo al momento de que una energía color roja emanaba de su cuerpo, Hinata no sabía cómo pero podía sentir un gran peso en mi espalda pero supuso que de no ser porque estaba encerrado habría sido peor así que solo había algo que podía hacer— Ese maldito hijo de…—

— Por favor…cálmate— le susurró con toda la cordura posible…por algún motivo… ella no temía de su fuerza, tal vez era porque era demasiado rara

Naruto respiró y contó hasta diez. Sus energías regresaron a la normalidad y continuo- Al encerrarme…esa noche…esa noche- susurro, en su mente pudo ver a un enorme zorro atacando una aldea y los habitantes temblando de miedo

_… __—__Flas Back__—__…_

_«__Naruto Pov__»_

Una noche después de esa terrible tragedia en la que yo había sido la principal atracción

_Me encontraba débil, algo que acababa con mi gentileza de una forma u otra, no podía creer lo que había vivido, todo parecía como un maldito sueño, pero sabía que no lo era. Caminaba por el oscuro bosque al que solía ir en cada Luna Nueva en esos momentos en los que solo podía estar con el 4% de mi poder, no solo por la luna sino las fuerzas desperdiciadas, esta situación me hacia vulnerable ante todos, hasta de los humanos; cosa que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero solo una persona conocía eso secreto_

_—__ Esto es raro…no lo he visto desde hace unos días__—__dije pensativo al seguir caminando por aquel oscuro bosque, mis manos ya no poseían esas garras de siempre y estaba siendo atrapado por sentimientos de culpa, aunque sabía él porque me fastidiaba sentirme así_

Pero al ir a un pequeño lago decidí quedarme un poco de tiempo en lo que amanecía y poder recuperar todas mis fuerzas ya que si algún humano me veía hacía podría causarme grandes molestias pero…eso tan solo era el principio de mi desgracia. Por que cuando llegue a una pequeña cabaña a donde él, yo y otros más solíamos reunirnos, él estaba esperándome

_—__ ¿Shinji?… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Konoha? __—__pregunte yo al verlo parado frente a mí con velas a su alrededor sin saber lo que tramaba, según yo debería estar con esa mujer_

_—__ Naruto… ¿Recuerdas me dijiste que ya no querías ser cazado por los humanos?... ¿Que querías ser libre?... ¿Lo recuerdas? __—__ me pregunto viéndome a los ojos con seriedad, sus perlados ojos se veían más brillantes que de costumbre, ¿Había estado llorando? Vaya siempre tan sentimental  
_

— _Lo… recuerdo… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver…con… que tu estés…aquí? __—__le pregunte yo el voz baja, ya que él pusiera una gran cantidad de velas no era algo ordinario…o al menos no cuando estaba conmigo, sabía que me ponían nervioso ese tipo de cosas, a veces lo había para bromear pero esa no era una de esas ocasiones_

_—__ ¿Podrías venir?__—__me preguntó para después caminar hacía mí, Yo lo seguí hasta un espejo algo macabro, lo raro es que estaba de mi medida_

_—__ Que lindo__—__ suspire con ironía__—__ ¿Es tu espejo? __—__pregunté yo para después voltearlo a ver_

_—__ No__—__ contesto secamente, esto se volvía a cada segundo más sospechoso  
_

— _Me sorprende… ¿Acaso lo robaste? No. Lo dudo seguro fue un "agradecimiento"__—__le espeté con burla pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo_

_—__ No es un espejo…__—__ arqué las dos cejas__—__ Es tu nueva casa__—__dijo el sacando un rosario de una de sus bolsas del pantalón color rojo poniéndolo frente a mi_

_—__ ¿Mi nueva qué? __—__pregunte aterrado, en el fondo esperaba que solo fuera una broma retorcida, cuando me di cuenta de que no era así ya era tarde_

_—__ Es inútil Naruto…estas atrapado__—__dijo el al mantener el rosario en sus manos unidas haciendo un conjuro más poderoso que los anteriores usados en otros demonios más débiles que yo_

_—__ ¡Shinji! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo imbécil? __—__ Grite desesperadamente intentando escapar__—__ ¡Shinji! __—__exclamé a los cuatro vientos al sentir el dolor que hacía la luz desprendida por el rosario, el dolor no cesaba y la luz no cedía a dejar de empujarme lentamente al espejo_

_—__ ¿Por qué? __—__ Parpadeó dos veces lentamente__—__ Porque soy un sacerdote…y por ello…no puedo dejar que un demonio como tú este suelto…y ahora que no tienes gran parte de tu energía después de las atrocidades que hiciste…no tardaras en quedar atrapado por toda la eternidad__—__ dijo al verme a los ojos, algo en él parecía sentirse culpable  
_

— _Shinji__—__ susurre sorprendido y molesto__—__ Algún día... ¡Algún día saldré de aquí! ¡Y te mataré! __—__ Grite al sentir que mi brazo izquierdo entraba el espejo al igual que la mitad de mi cuerpo _

_Escuché una indicación de su parte, seguido de mi nombre en susurro antes de entrar por completo al espejo  
_

_«__Fin de Naruto Pov__»_

_… __—__Fin de Flas Back__—__…_

— Y así fue como ocurrió todo— dijo el al bajar la mirada lentamente recordando todo aquello

— Ya veo— susurro Hinata sin saber a dónde mirar o que hacer

— Por ello no puedo salir completamente del espejo— explicó serio. En realidad le hacía mal pensar en ello

— Y dime... ¿Hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte? — preguntó al verlo de esa manera tan deprimida

— Solo…no le digas a nadie que me viste…y menos a tu familia— dijo él regresando a su tono tranquilo, por extraño que pareciera, cambiaba de emociones con mucha facilidad cosa que no hacía aunque en ello se llevaba su vida

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — No entendía, él deseaba salir, y ella estaba dispuesta a darle su ayuda ese tipo necesitaba ayuda pero en la cabeza

— Dime... ahora... ¿Qué crees que me hagan cuando me vean? — no le dio tiempo a la joven Hyuuga ni de abrir la boca- …Además te salve la vida…así que un simple favor no te hará daño o ¿Sí?-

_«__Tiene razón__»_pensó claramente—…Esta bien…pero antes una pregunta más…¿Por qué te intereso al saber que yo era…vir…virgen? — le preguntó de la forma más tranquila posible intentando no regresar a su tartamudo yo

- Ya te dije. Solo curiosidad- respondió él para darle una sonrisa burlona

— ¿Estás seguro que solo puedes salir en luna nueva? — Preguntó sospechando de su palabra por la sonrisa recibida

— He Cálmate…no te haré nada "inapropiado"…además…no me interesan para nada las humanas— dijo en forma arrogante, aunque en parte era cierto

— ¿Así?... ¿Entonces explícame por qué me salvaste? — Se cruzó de brazos un poco ofendida— ¿Y por qué me abrazaste? ¿He? —

— Nada que ver— le contestó— Eres una humana muy tonta…— dijo el burlándose— Y el abrazo lo hice por impulso…en cuanto a la supuesta "salvación" solo fue para comprobar que tan fuerte era en luna nueva en esta época—

— Sí… Y supongo que al deshacerte de esos bastardos era un medio de un escáner que seguramente... "gozaste"— le dijo sonriendo acercándose al espejo para quedar a unos 15 cm de él

— Pues yo nunca vi que pusieras mucha resistencia— Cambió de tema. Ahora el de la misma manera que ella

— ¡HA! — Exclamó— Yo… ¡Eso que te importa!...— Naruto aguanto la risa— ¿He? Un minuto…si ya amaneció… ¡Diablos la escuela! — gritó para después meterme al baño con el uniforme una vez lo tomó de su escritorio— ¡Olvide que era Lunes! — seguía gritando sin parar, al salir con el uniforme ya puesto— Lo siento Naruto, ¡Nuestra pelea seguirá cuando regrese!… ¡Hasta entonces no se te ocurra hacer algo indebido! — Cepillo bien su cabello sacó su maletín y se dispuso a salir

— E-está bien— contesto solo para verla apresurarse ¿Qué era la escuela? Sin duda estaba perdido en ese mundo lleno de tantas cosas nuevas

— ¡Te veo después!— gritó al salir del cuarto y sin decirle adiós a su padre o a su hermana. Salió disparada a la salida de mi casa y correr a la escuela con un pan tostado en la boca

Mientras que en la casa de Hinata, Naruto aun no salía de su asombro, esa tipa se movía rápido

— ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a esa mujer? — decía al seguir viendo la puesta por donde ella había salido en algunos instantes

▓… —_Flas Back__—__…_

_—__...Naruto... Dudo que salgas__—__ le dijo el joven de cabellos azulados__—__ La única forma de salir es…bebiendo la sangre de una mujer virgen…de la familia Hyuuga…una mujer completamente pura…y de buen corazón…pero para que el sello se rompa por completo…ella debe otorgarte la sangre voluntariamente…así que no creo que salgas muy pronto…pero…cuando esa mujer…te necesite…despertaras de tu largo sueño…para después…hundirte en la desesperación…además en las noches de luna nueva…tu…__—__  
_

▓… —_Fin de Flas Back__—__…_

_«__… ¿Así que nos volvemos a ver…Shinji?... Maldito infeliz... No creas que por que tienes apariencia de mujer no olvidare mi juramento…Lo tenias bien planeado…te reencarnarías en mi llave de salida para asegurarte que nunca saliera…ya se me hacia extraño que me digieras mi única forma de salir…pero__»_ Calló por unos instantes—…por que una ¡MUJER!... ¡Maldito idiota degenerado!…— mordió su lengua. Bueno en un principio había dudado de su sexualidad, sin embargo lo desecho todo después de que el oji perla le revelara un secreto que hasta esos momentos seguía oculto — _«__Aunque eso no cambiara nada en cuanto salga…mataré a tu reencarnación…__ »._ Decía desapareciendo del reflejo del espejo

Sin embargo de algo si estaba seguro, su final no iba a acabar bien

**~Fin De Cap. ~**

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sigan comentado si les gusto :D_

_Y aclarando que haya o no comentarios yo acabaré este fic, puesto que es el primero que hago y el segundo que debo acabar, en realidad eso para mí ya es una satisfacción propia V_V _

_En fin, aunque si me gustaría saber que no dejo contis por nada, quienes ya leyeron el fic y desean volver a hacerlo, no sean tímidos y pongan sus reviews :D no lastimo he_

_Se despide: Naoki-sama! _

_P.D: Aclaro que para quienes no lo sepan, me inspiré en Inuyasha [de la gran Rumiko T.] pero no es una copia, ya que como había aclarado, yo no copeo nada de NADIE :D al menos eso creo yo xD_


	7. VII- Interrupción

_Gracias por el comentario Princezz Inuyoukai Aquí dejo el cap. 7 :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Interrupción**

_«__Hinata Pov__»_

No puedo creerlo llegue a tiempo, increíble; pero faltaba la parte difícil, entrar a clase, cuando visualice el aula tira la puesta de golpe para quedarme como una estatua ya que todo la clase me estaba viendo junto con mi profesor el cual tenía un libro en las manos viéndome como una delincuente y según su criterio lo era

— Lo…siento…por…llegar…tarde— dije agitada y con la voz acortada por las respiraciones

— Señorita Hyuuga, así que se digno a venir a clase— dijo sarcásticamente mi profesor de química, poseía cabello oscuro y ojos cafés atrás de los lentes de fondo de botella, sonreía sarcásticamente mientras la otra mano la tenía en la cintura, a veces dudo de su sexualidad

— Ya le dije que lo siento. No volverá a pasar— dije ya más calmada

— Ah ¿Cómo la vez que dijo que no volverías a ocasionar una alarma de incendios falsa? — creo que sí pero papá me amenazó para no volver a ocasionar algo así, creí oler fuego no fue del todo mu culpa— ¿O cuando le cortaste el cabello al director cuando dormía?... A parte de que lo dejaste tusado— murmuró de lado pero pude escucharlo bien, he

— ¡Hey! ¡Nunca comprobaron eso! — grite _«__Aunque en realidad si fue mi culpa__»_reía en mi interior pero gritaba en el exterior, de tan solo recordarlo estuve a punto de echarme de cabeza

— Claro, está bien, tome asiento por favor— al fin se rindió el profesor, volteó a ver la escoria que tenía como compañeros para seguir su pésima clase

— Gracias— dije al ir a mi asiento en el cual estaba hasta la esquina de la última fila, yo era la del "rincón" por así decirlo. En verdad que ese profesor me odiaba

— Ahora clase veremos los modelos atómicos, como ya saben el átomo es... — escribía en el pizarrón de color blanco con un plumón de rojo

Las clases se volvían tediosas al medio año, la presión y la pereza combatían en mi interior para después aliarse de forma extraña, sobre todo en matemáticas, suele ser la más hartarte sobre todo con Popotitos-sensei o Makyo-sensei, lo único que uno hacía era sentarse y escribir, si aprendías bien pero si no podías irte a otra escuela. Por eso preferiría ir a la Preparatoria de Konoha, ahí me darían buenos retos

Desvié la vista a la ventana observando afuera, pero mi mente me hizo una jugarreta recordando lo anterior, ese bobo demonio, ¿Qué le pasa? Yo quiero ayudarlo y me patea el trasero

_… __—__Flas Back__—__…_

_—__ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta más? __—__Escuché la voz de Naruto_

_—__ Dime__— __«__Me arrepentiré por esto__»__me dije entonces_

_—__ ¿Eres virgen? __—__Me preguntaba con mucha curiosidad, el muy degenerado_

_—__ ¡¿Pero qué...?! __—__ mi lengua se trabo en mi garganta__—__ ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta retorcida y enferma es esa?! __—__  
_

— _¡Entonces lo eres! __—__Decía con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa en su rostro_

_—__ ¿Por qué sonríes? __—__dije yo con un toque de miedo en mi voz_

_—__ Mmm Curiosidad…__—__ aclaro su garganta__—__ Bueno es que en las esencias se percibe cuando uno pierde la pureza…pero tú sigues conservando la tuya intacta…aunque me parece algo extraño…tu olor es parecido con el de un bebe…dime al menos…¿Has besado? __—__ me cuestionaba el con una cara de __«__tengo que aguantar la risa__»__que alguien me salve_

_—__ ¿Y por qué un demonio de su categoría se molesta en sabes si ya he besado? __—__con el mismo burlón que el_

_—__ Porque desde que tengo uso de razón jamás había encontrado a una mujer que tuviera la esencia tan pura como la tuya y eso para un "demonio de mi categoría" vale más que oro, diamantes, rubíes o cualquier otra joya valiosa__—__ al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se mostraban mas rojos que nunca y eso no me daba buena espina__—__ Sobre todo por ser una chica muy crecida…si eso quise decir__—__exclamo acercándose más a mi…claro si eso era posible…¿Cómo habíamos llegado a tal situación?…pero_

_—__ ¿Qué…qué haces? __—__exclame yo al sentir su reparación de nuevo en mi cuello, pero esta vez dio un pequeño beso e hizo que temblara ligeramente_

_—__ Que ruidosa__—__ murmuró__—__ Solo oliéndote…no había conocido a alguien como tu…eres una chica con reglas por ello…__—_

_… __—__Fin de Flas Back__—__…_

_« ¿__En qué diablos pienso?__»_, reaccione a tiempo antes de que otra cosa rara pasara por mi cabeza— ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad Hinata? — Grite inconscientemente para darme una gran bofetada _«__Mírate Hinata de seguro debes estar más roja que un jitomate o una manzana…Mmm…manzana…no espera, ese no es el punto…__»_

— Así ¡Ese miserable pervertido! ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarse como mi virginidad? — exclamé parándome de mi escritorio se me había olvidado que estaba ahí— Oh... lo dije en voz alta— murmure cagándome en el dios griego de la suerte. Hmp que ridículo

— Señorita Hinata…a nosotros no nos interesa saber si usted es virgen o no— dijo el profesor lanzándome una mirada indignante

Todo el salón tembló ante las carcajadas de los demás, bola de entrometidos, aunque no dudaré que me puse extremadamente roja

— Seguramente le hicieron falta sus medicamentos para controlar su locura— se bufó Shion viéndome y nuevamente rieron, como deseaba mandarles plagas de enfermedades a cada uno de ellos

— Y a ti mas oxigenación al momento del parto ¡Estúpida teñida! —, le contesté haciendo frente a sus insultos, la Hinata que se dejaba contra cualquier problema o insulto había desaparecido con el paso de los años, ahora quedaba una chica con una enorme boca y fuertes puños… el tiempo en verdad me cambió

— ¡Basta! — Interrumpió el maestro con pinta de Sapo— Señorita Shion, señorita Hinata, a dirección… ¡Ahora! — apuntó la salida del salón con su dedo índice

— ¡ELLA EMPEZO! - Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo al señalarnos con el dedo para pararnos de nuestras butacas

— Me importa un soberano cacahuate quien haya empezado, señorita Hinata usted llego 13 min tarde a la clase para comenzar una discusión tres minutos después, y usted señorita Shion no ha dejado de interrumpir mis clases desde el inicio del ciclo escolar, así que las dos ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE…AHORA! —, grito completamente enojado parecía un volcán en erupción solo que este era más peligroso

_«__No si es cosa mía o le cambio la voz cuando dijo "AHORA" ¡Ba! mejor voy por mi reporte Número cien… que bien…feliz aniversario Hinata…ya rompiste record__»__, _pensé sonriendo al salir de la clase junto con Shion

— Todo es tu culpa— Me murmuro Shion enojada con la intención de que la oyera, al parecer la bruja tenía agallas para ello

— Haz un favor al ambiente y deja de contaminar con el ruido que provoca tu boca—, le gruñí mostrando mi evidente fastidio—…Además, ahora estaré en detención contigo…no creas que eso me hace muy feliz…—, en verdad no me hacía nada feliz esa situación; caminé más rápido tratando de alejarme del estúpido hedor a perfume que seguramente costó más que mi colegiatura _«__Además de que mi mañana no fue muy "linda" que digamos__»_

Si, lo decía por Naruto…

Al ir caminando para llegar a la puerta de la dirección nos recibió Kurenai, la prefecta…era un ángel cuando estaba feliz…pero cuando estaba enojada es mejor no acercártele por un tiempo sobre todo si te has metido en problemas

— Hinata…tu otra vez…te gusta mantener tu record ¿verdad? —. Pregunto sonriendo para sacar mi historial llena— ¿Lo ves? Estos son todos tus reportes, oh vaya este es el número cien…— me alegra que se haya acordado— ¡Felicidades! — sacó de una bolsita varias migajas de pan y las lanzó hacia el techo para regresar a su cabeza

Río un poco –yo la secundé por un momento pero recordé que estaba en problemas- y cuando se quito todas las migajas volteó la vista— Valla Shion hace mucho que ya no te veía por estos rumbos he, bien ahora por que las detuvieron—

— ¡FUE ELLA! —. Gritamos al mismo tiempo apuntándonos con el dedo— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! ¡CALLATE! —; y así seguimos gritando al mismo tiempo echando rayos a diestra y siniestra

Kurenai río tiernamente— Ustedes me sorprenden cada día más, y por lo que he vivido… eso es buena señal—

— ¡ESO NUNCA! — Exclamamos ambas volteando la mirada para lados opuestos

— Si claro— Dijo ella sarcásticamente arqueando su ceja derecha con una miradita sospechosa

— Disculpe ¿Podemos seguir con la rutina de siempre? — Interrumpí un tanto irritada por la conversación y por el hecho de que siempre nos compararán como dos gotas de agua. Yo tenía dignidad

— Hinata— Dijo Kurenai negando la cabeza— Si tomas otro reporte… no importa si apruebas el examen de ingreso a la escuela que deseas, y tampoco importara cuanto saques en este año no podrás ingresar. Pero al parecer insistes en quedarte en esta escuela con todos tus reportes para después quedarte otro año más aquí… ¿O me equivoco? — Me sermoneo para después cruzar los brazos con los ojos entre-cerrados echándose sobre la cómoda silla, como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustaba

— Perdón…pero a veces no lo puedo evitar…o simplemente las circunstancias me orillan a hacer las "maldades" que normalmente hago— Me excuse como siempre, era una mujer digna de confianza y siempre lo ha sido desde que nos conocemos, por lo que no me incomodaba hablar con ella tan abiertamente

— ¿Cómo la vez que me pintaste el cabello de violeta cuando hacíamos un proyecto en el salón de artísticas y dijiste que mi cabellera era tu trabajo para después decir que para lo único que ayude fue en cooperar con mi cabello? — Interrumpió Shion molesta— Ah y como no te conformaste también dijiste que merecías la calificación por hacer todo el trabajo… que descarada eres— Terminó de decir molesta. A decir verdad en esa ocasión se veía tan dormida como un oso en hibernación, por lo que no pude controlarme

— ¡Basta! —, exclame con enojo— ¿Ya podemos acabar con esto? —

— Si ya…— Dijo Kurenai, supongo que también estaba cansada de vernos pelear, ya era algo muy rutinario entre nosotras

Pero antes de que me impusieran mi castigo un horrible temblor sacudió toda el área de la escuela

— ¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! — Grito Kurenai completamente exaltada, al parecer era muy paranoica con los temblores. Nos tomó a ambas de la mano para evacuar el edificio con rapidez

_«__Un temblor que extraño ¿Por qué? __»__. _Pensé al salir del edificio con varios estudiantes alrededor— Mmm ¿He Kurenai-sensei puede soltarnos? — Pregunte cuando sentía que la circulación era impedida por el aprieto de la prefecta

— ¿He? ¡Ah sí perdón! — Se disculpo soltándonos a ambas, Shion se sostuvo su mano un poco molesta y aliviada

— Estudiantes…tenemos que evacuar la escuela…se han pronosticado varios temblores por los alrededores de la ciudad, o algo así— yo arqueé una ceja no muy convencida—…No sabemos con exactitud si habrá más temblores…—

_« __¡No! ¿En cerio? __»_Me pregunté con ironía

—… Pero no podemos arriesgarlos puesto que la estructura de la escuela no es la más adecuada…así que vayan a sus casas y tomen suficientes medidas de precaución al salir— Decía con un altavoz para después sacarnos de manera "ordenada"

_«__Lo único bueno de esto es que no me dieron un reporte, y que pude deshacerme se Shion y ni siquiera notarlo__»__,_pensé caminando hacia mi casa— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — Grite para dar aviso de que había entrado

Pero no encontré a nadie…así que con un "poco" de sueño subí a mi habitación para después acostarme en mi cama, en la cual Rin estaba dormida y digo "estaba" ya que al caer a la cama Rin salto hacia el suelo para empezar a ladrar molesta subiéndose nuevamente a mi cama para posarse a mi espalda el cual yo opacaba toda mi cama, pero al cerrar un poco los ojos no contaba con que…

— ¿Cansada? — Me pregunto ese ser de rubios cabellos apareciendo en el reflejo del espejo

— Si…—conteste yo aun con los ojos cerrados

— Dime. ¿Sentiste el temblor? — ¿Y esa sonrisa? En verdad se notaba bastante feliz

— ¿Quién no?...un momento— Dije al abrir mis ojos completamente parándome dejando caer a Rin nuevamente al suelo— ¿Por qué me preguntaste si sentí ese temblor? — Lo vi como "Rana-sensei" me veía a mí, como un delincuente

Naruto río bastante feliz por la reacción que tuve, para después verme con indiferencia

— No puede ser— Dije yo al saber que su risa era la respuesta a mi pregunta

— Si aunque todavía no es toda mi fuerza— Dijo el pillo muy orgulloso—…Yo provoque el temblor…al parecer… Me queda un poco de fuerza en el exterior…aun dentro de este espejo— sonrió, supongo que de eso solo podría alegrarse él

— ¿Pero…Por qué? — Pregunte sorprendida postrándome al frente de el

— Necesitaba llamarte de alguna manera— Respondió inocentemente

— ¿Para…? — Estaba cansada y no tenía tiempo de sus acertijos, necesitaba dormir pronto

— Porque hay algo muy importante que debes saber— Me susurro serio, en realidad creo que tratará de advertirme

— ¿Y qué es? — Le pregunte temerosa olvidando por un momento mi cansancio por la "importante" noticia

— Hay alguien de quién debes enterarte— Mis ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo pero permanecía consiente, algo me decía que a medida que pasaría mi tiempo con Naruto me metería en más problemas cada vez peores

_«__Fin de Hinata Pov__»_

**~Fin De Cap. ~**

* * *

_Editado…_

_Este es la remodelación del capítulo siete, me apresuraré para terminar el ocho y el nueve :D _

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama!_


	8. VIII- Malas Noticias Muy Malas Noticias

_Agradezco los comentarios. En verdad pero creo que ya me retrase demasiado con las contis, lo digo por un cap en especial que preparé para estas fechas hace dos años_

_Si dos años ¬¬ en fin aquí lo tienen_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Malas Noticias Muy Malas Noticias **

:::Parte 1:::

Ambos personajes se encontraban viéndose fijamente, Hinata deseaba saber pronto la noticia, pero Naruto le encantaba dejar todo en el misterio cosa que Hinata ya se había temido desde que esa bestia legendaria provoco el temblor

— ¿Cómo explicártelo? — Dijo el rubio poniendo su dedo en los labios

— Sin dramas ni rodeos…— Contestó Hinata ya harta y muy cansada— Solo dilo para que pueda ir a dormir —

— Bueno— Dijo ya más serio y molesto por el poco interés de la Hyuuga— ¿Tienes algo para comer? — Preguntó inocentemente

— ¡¿Qué?! — perdió la fuerza de sus piernas cayendo de rodillas por tan estúpida respuesta

Naruto sonrió y dijo: — Bueno es que saliste tan rápido que…—

— Déjame ver si entendí— enojada cerró los enrojecidos ojos y apretó sus puños— Hiciste un terremoto para mover mi escuela…—

— Si— Naruto asintió

— Para hacerme venir hasta aquí…—

— Si—, afirmó de nuevo moviendo su cabeza

— Para decirme si tengo algo para ¡¿Comer?! — Termine gritando realmente alterada

Él río nervioso rascando su nuca—…Si—

Hinata trago saliva y se dijo _«__Cuenta hasta 10 Hinata…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10__» _cerró sus ojos para respirar lentamente y calmar la ira que tenía en esos momentos, bajo la cabeza— Voy a dormir— dijo desanimada para dejarse caer en su cama— ¿Acaso esa era la "importante noticia" que tenía que saber? — Preguntó para hundir su rostro en las sabanas de la cama para cerrar lentamente los ojos

— No te lo diré si no me das de comer— Amenazó con un toque de alegría y malicia

— Eres un provechado—, susurro fatigada

— Me apetecen unos huevos revueltos—, informo muy melosamente

— ¿Y?... —, preguntó sin importancia para poder relajarse un poco más en la cómoda y suave cama, parecía que por fin podría conciliar el sueño hasta que escucho algo que la altero

— ¡Llegamos hermana! —, oyó gritar a Hanabi

— Déjame en paz Hanabi—, suspiró para tomar la almohada y ponerla sobre su cabeza con la pura intensión de no escuchar nada de nada

— Oye…no quisiera alarmarte, pero es que tu no estabas escondiendo a esa cachorrita tuya, ¿Qué pasaría si tu hermana la ve? —, le pregunto Naruto con descaro para que sus ojos perlados se abrieran como platos y se levantara con un gran salto

— ¡Es verdad! — Después de decir esto a Rin y abrió el closet donde la metió de un lanzamiento cerrando la puerta nuevamente—Uh— un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios para después bajar rápidamente al piso debajo de donde provenía la voz de Hanabi, pero una gran sorpresa había caído sobre sus espaldas haciéndola parar en seco en frente de la puerta de entrada

_«__Un minuto…si salí temprano a causa del temblor que solo se origino en mi escuela, y la escuela de Hanabi está a menos de 3 calles de casa, ¿Cómo es que puede está aquí?...a no ser que__»_— ¡Maldito! — Exclamó enojada al darse cuenta de la trampa, subió las escaleras como el verdadero demonio, para encontrar a Naruto riendo como nunca

— ¿Ya esta lista la comida? —, preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja

— No fue gracioso— Dijo enojada poniendo seguro a la puerta del cuarto y para sacar a Rin del closet, volviendo a acostarse cómodamente entre las suaves sábanas; aunque estaban más rasposas que la paja, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que Rin comenzaba a ladrar

— ¡Lo ves desconsiderada hasta ella tiene hambre! —, grito viendo a Rin— Y... yo también— Agregó aun molesto

— So-solo 13 min, ¿Podrías dejarme dormir hasta después de 13 min? —; preguntó completamente irritada y llena de fatiga

Cuando terminó su petición Rin tanto como Naruto callaron; ella se acostó nuevamente para poder dormir cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo, sin embrago había algo extraño en el sueño que experimentaba, todo era color negro. Y no podía ver nada, pero estaba parada, sentía un gran frío en su cara y piernas

— _Hinata__—_, le susurro una voz masculina que desconocía por completo pero por algún motivo se le hacía bastante familiar

— ¿Quién eres? —, preguntó al caminar por aquel oscuro camino sin rumbo fijo

— Te lo pido… ten cuidado— Seguía susurrando aquella persona

— ¿Qué? — Ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no sabía quién era aquel que la llamaba ni mucho menos de quien tenía que tener cuidado— ¿Hablas de Naruto? — Susurro

— No… — Dijo secamente, para después una luz cegara los ojos plateados— De aquel que está… atrás de él—

— ¿De qué me hablas? —, preguntó tapándose los ojos por la luz para dejar una vista que no le agradó a la espectadora

— ¿…De quién? —, susurró con temor al pensar lo que pasaba en esos momentos, una ciudad destruida a los pies de una bestia en forma de un zorro de nueve colas; a su alrededor explotaban aviones de guerra y algunos tanques también— No puedo creerlo— su voz no podía ser más baja que el sonido del fuego acabando con todo, en realidad esas personas estaban muriendo por heridas graves y otras estaba muriendo por el miedo

— Eso provocará él si el espejo se rompe— Dijo la voz detrás de ella, una que curiosamente le parecía dolida y fría

— ¿A qué te refieres?...¿El espejo? Si no es Naruto por el que me debo preocupar —, preguntó dudosa— ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién eres tú? — volteó a verlo… y saber quién era el que le advertía sobre horribles acontecimientos provocados por aquel alegre y desafortunado rubio

Pero antes de que eso sucediera unos ladridos resonaban en su oído despertándola al instante

— Rin— La peli negra chilló para quitarla de su cara y poder levantarse, dándose cuenta de que había anochecido

— ¿Ya descansaste bien? —, preguntó para dejarse ver en el reflejo del espejo con claridad

— Si supongo—, susurró para bajar la mirada ya que aún estaban asustada por el sueño _«__Se veía tan real__»_pensó para después ver a Naruto el cual tenía una expresión de niño inocente _«__Eso me recuerda__»_— …Naruto—

— Dime— Dijo de la forma más normal que pudo, aunque en su interior estaba confundido por el rostro que mostraba la pelinegra

— Hablando en serio…¿Qué era eso de lo que tenias que prevenirme? — Pregunto temiéndose que tuviera algo que ver con su sueño

— Ya te dije que te lo diría hasta que me dieras de comer lo cual no has hecho—, regaño para cruzar los brazos volteando la mirada a un lado opuesto de ella cerrando los ojos

Eso destruyo todo ambiente de seriedad del lugar

— Que aprovechado saliste—, gruño para verlo con una expresión enojada— Está bien, pero antes... una pregunta—

— Y ¿ahora qué? — Dijo con expresión molesta al verla sin dejar la posición de los brazos

— Si estas atrapado en el espejo… ¿Cómo se supone que te daré la comida? — Preguntó dudosa

— Por ser de la familia Hyuuga tú tienes los mismos poderes sagrados que los demás sacerdotes de tu familia…es decir de tus antepasados— Decía con normalidad e inmadurez

— ¿Cómo Shinji? —, curiosa entrecerró sus ojos

De la nada, el rostro de Naruto cambio drásticamente de inmadurez a una combinación peligrosa de rabia, ira, seriedad y ¿Melancolía? ¿Tristeza? Hinata creyó que no fue buena idea mencionar a Shinji

— Lo siento— Dijo avergonzada— ¿Te molesto verdad? —

— No que va— Dijo secamente escondiendo esa ironía, como si estuviera conteniendo una rabia enorme… Hinata trago saliva—…Mejor apresúrate y trae mi comida o no te diré…además…esa noticia puede que involucre a tu familia— Dijo serio— Pero aún así no puedes decirles nada…no por ahora—

— Si— susurró— Rin-chan escúchame— Dijo agachándose para acariciar el pelaje de Kiwy la cual estaba a un lado de ella— Tal vez mi familia ya haya regresado mientras dormía, así que es mejor que te quedes aun y no hagas ruido ¿De acuerdo? — Rin solo dio un pequeño ladrido lo cual le dio a Hinata un poco de confianza— En un momento regreso— Anunció para salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras con cautela ya que no sabía si su familia ya había regresado ya que Hiashi y Hanabi tenían una extraña regla con la comida "No comer si no es hora de la comida"Así que debía ser cautelosa con sus movimientos, al menos lo fue hasta que encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina junto con dinero

**Hinata, si estás leyendo esto significa que no nos has encontrado ni a papá ni a mí, la razón es que fuimos al cine**

**Como hoy le dieron su cheque a nuestro padre en su empleo decidimos ir a pasar el rato, fuimos a tu cuarto para decírtelo pero como estaba cerrado con llave supusimos que estabas durmiendo ya que te estás esforzando mucho, esperamos no te molestes te llevaremos la próxima vez dentro de 3 meses ya sabes que tan "seguido" salimos a cines, ferias y cosas así…dice mi padre que puedes comer lo que quieras o pedir pizza a domicilio ahí te dejamos dinero ¡NOS VEMOS!**

**ATTE: TU "QUERIDA HERMANA" HANABI**

Dejó la nota en la basura hecha bola

— No puede ser— Dijo desanimada _« __¿De todos los días entre los 365… decidieron salir precisamente hoy? __»_—...Tengo que hacer la comida de ese "ingrato", y pedir mi pizza— Susurro poniendo manos a la obra

Como pudo hizo la comida adecuada para el principito que estaba en su habitación. Pidiendo dos pizzas medianas para ella, cuando tuvo todo listo se retiro hacía su habitación. Al llegar y abrir la puerta como pudo vio a Rin cambiando de canal con la pata, arriba de la cama y Naruto viendo la televisión…

— Ese no— Dijo con los ojos entre-cerrados como si estuviera aburrido y para Rin moviera su pata encima de los botones mi control para cambiarle de canal…esa cachorrita realmente es inteligente— Ese no…Otro…No…— así decía para que Rin le cambiara

— Ya regresé— Dijo entrando por completo a la habitación con la comida para Naruto en una charola de plástico

— Que bien…comida—, dijo feliz viendo los alimentos, Hinata se sintió tonta por unos segundos pensó que la veía a ella, como pudo caer en ese tipo de cosas

— Si ahora el dilema seria como dártela— dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas

— Solo métela—, le ordenó viéndola fijamente

— Es fácil decirlo— entrecerró los ojos un poco molesta por el tono que utilizaba el rubio con ella, a pesar de estar satisfaciendo los caprichos del prisionero esté sale con sus moños

— Solo hazlo— Le bramo rodando los ojos

— Esta bien lo intentaré—, pero cuando iba a darle el plato no pasa por el espejo chocando contra el

— Que inútil eres — Bufo viéndola enojado al ver mis inútiles intentos de darle la comida

— Cierra la boca ingrato— Dijo intentando una y otra vez— ¡Es que ¿Acaso no vez que lo estoy intentando?! —Preguntó enojada para mover con fuerza el plato contra el espejo, cuando lo hizo por última vez el plato traspasó al otro lado del espejo para que "Naru-tonto" como lo llamaría de ahora en adelante lo tomara entre sus manos

— Si se pudo… ¿Lo ves? — Dijo probando la comida— Mmm esta rica, muy rica ¡Que buena cocinera eres! ¡Sin duda serás una buena esposa!— Hinata se sonrojo notablemente al ver la manera en la que él elogiaba su comida… y a ella

Y la misma rutina se repitió con el vaso de agua…hasta que llego el momento esperado tan esperado por ella

— Ahora si… ¿Cuál es la noticia? — Preguntó seria con los trastes a un lado de ella, su mirada pasiva y sus ojos puestos en Naruto

— Antes que nada debes tener mucho cuidado con él— Advirtió completamente entrado en la situación

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ella junto las manos apretando sus dedos entre los otros preocupada, el sueño ¿Acaso ese sueño era una señal?

— Ya es hora de que sepas… ¿Quieres la parte buena o la mala? — Preguntó como todo un presentador de concursos de Tv

— La que sea… Solo dilo— Dijo Hinata bostezando

— Bueno iré al grano… Hace algunos momentos me percaté de una presencia conocida… también debes saber que no soy el único demonio en este lugar con grandes habilidades… claro que algunas son basura pero aquella que sentí tenía una energía muy grande, casi idéntica a la mía, casi del mismo nivel, o mejor dicho del mismo nivel— Informó observando y analizando las reacciones de la muchacha— Hinata… procura mantenerte alerta—

— ¿Y esa es la parte mala? — preguntó _«__Espero que si__»_Pensó casi a ruegos

— No…lamento informarte que la parte mala es que como tienes una aura especial por ser ahora. Una sacerdotisa…Además… estás conmigo…— Esto lo dijo de manera arrogante— Bueno quiero decir que la mayoría me detesta por varias cosas que después te contaré, a fin de cuentas eso te hace una presa invaluable…sobre todo porque eres virgen—

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Preguntó con el rostro sonrojado sospechando que solo lo decía para burlarse

— Que muy pronto estarás adentro de la cadena alimenticia— A la joven Hyuuga se le paralizó el corazón, no esperaba sentirse como un pollo en una jaula especial para el bufete

— Pe-pero…— Dijo nerviosa intentando mantener la calma

— Ellos son simples insectos…puedo destrozarlos antes de que se te acerquen aun dentro adentro de este espejo… Lo que más me preocupa es esa presencia que sentí…— miró el suelo con una expresión preocupada— Y lo más preocupante es que no solo hay un demonio con esa categoría en esta ciudad— Dudó— Esto es raro… mi despertar en esta época y la reunión de insectos en esta ciudad casi al mismo tiempo—

— Tu cara me dice que conoces a aquel ser que tanto mencionas— Dijo acusadoramente

— Si…lo conozco por eso te advierto de él— Confeso serio eso en realidad preocupaba a Hinata

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó con mucho miedo

— Un demonio cuya habilidad se concentra en la completa oscuridad… creí que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo…él es alguien que debí matar cuando tuve la oportunidad…su nombre es… Uchiha…Sasuke—

— ¿Uchiha…Sasuke? —

**~Fin De Parte 1~**

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Se despide:__ Naoki-sama! _


	9. VIII-II

_Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, y como he prometido, traigo el complemento del capítulo 8_

_Sigan leyendo, comentando y poniendo este fic en sus favoritos :D Me hace feliz que en verdad haya personas que lean el fic_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Malas Noticias Muy Malas Noticias**

:::Parte 2:::

— ¿Uchiha...Sasuke? — Preguntó con cierta gracia _« __¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? __»_ Se preguntó completamente mofada

— Si...debes tener cuidado...especialmente con él— Dijo Naruto serio— No sé cómo le harás, pero debes mantenerte viva—

— ¿Estás preocupado? — Le preguntó al chico _«__Debe conocerlo demasiado...o detestarlo enormemente como para advertirme especialmente a mi... porque a vista se ve que me detestas__»_ pensó Hinata con desánimo

— Solo un poco— quitó la mirada del suelo para verla a ella, como deseaba que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas aquella joven tan curiosa, tal vez eso era de familia

— ¿Tan peligroso es? — Preguntó esperando información que la calmara. Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado

— Si...más que eso...a diferencia de mi él no toma muy en serio la vida humana— Fue interrumpido por la Hyuuga

— ¿Y tu tomas en serio la vida humana?- Preguntó extrañamente, a decir verdad le creía un poco lo dicho por el joven pero, mantenía en cuenta que con él nunca se había

— Aunque no lo creas, considero más la vida humana que ese cabrón— Dijo él con voz gruesa y decidida

— Como digas—, susurro sin tomarle importancia— Y dime... ¿Ya tienes en mente como podrás protegerme si en algún caso me llegara a topar con él? — vaya eso sería como en una película romántica si volvía a protegerla, a decir verdad lo fue cuando ella necesito de su ayuda en ese deshuesadero

— He...No...No— Negó él sencillamente como un niño travieso

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así ?...Tal vez mi vida corra peligro— Murmuro con un aura azul por todo su cuerpo, con temor por lo que vendría después, además no tenía los conocimientos necesarios ni defenderse de Hanabi, y la respuesta que él le había- dado no le era satisfactoria en lo más mínimo

— Pues eso no es algo que me importe mucho—, murmuro como si esperara no ser escuchado, y aunque en parte era verdad no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse tan amable; aunque estaba reconsiderándolo

— Si vas a hablar en murmullo...asegúrate de hacerlo bien— Enfurecida dejo escapar un suspiro, aunque no tenían ni una semana de conocerse él no podía dejarla a su suerte, al menos eso era lo que menos quería puesto que de cierta manera siente una conexión muy fuerte con Naruto

— Tomaré el consejo pero antes de que...- pero antes de que terminara de hablar una expresión seria inundo su rostro de forma amenazante

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? —, el tiempo no era muy necesario como para saber que esa expresión no era muy común en el joven

— Oye ¿Cómo vas con tus poderes espirituales? — Pregunto aún con la seriedad mirando los ojos de Hinata quién aparto la vista de inmediato

— Mal, mal y muy mal, ni siquiera sé como rezar y me preguntas como voy en el tema— Suspiró desanimada cerrando sus ojos con resignación

— Maldición— Dijo en suspiro con molestia o frustración— No hay otra elección, tendré que protegerte, al menos hasta que puedas usar tu poder de buena manera— Hinata respiró aliviada cambiando su semblante

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas tan repentinamente? —, había tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para ser contestadas _«__Algo le pasa, eso es obvio__»_

— Por el mismo motivo por el que tú me ahogas con preguntas— Contestó con voz seca y seria— Curiosidad—, le sonrió amigablemente, sonreír así no era algo normal en su forma de actuar pero era necesario hacer uso de todo aquello para hacer que la Hyuuga se confiara

— Entiendo…— de pronto el sonido del timbre de su casa la interrumpió pero aún así su mirada reflejaba pánico

— Cálmate solo es un sonido extraño— Dijo Naruto sin entender muy bien que era lo que provocaba tal vibración

_« __¿El timbre? __»_Se preguntó _«__Pero si mi familia salió al cine... ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Acaso es uno de los demonios que mencionó Naruto? __»__. _— Naruto— Llamó al chico que no quitaba la vista de ella

— No te preocupes...no es un demonio...ni alguien que represente peligro—, aclaró con expresión relajada

— Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices—, se encontraba muy dudosa de sus palabras, pero el timbre volvió a sonar

— No me subestimes soy un demonio por lo que yo puedo olfatear la maldad en las personas, y la que está afuera no lo tiene o al menos no tanta maldad como para hacerte daño...así que cálmate— Dijo desapareciendo su imagen del reflejo

— Entonces confiaré en ti…— Susurro más confiada _«__Él es tan misterioso__»__, _se decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la puerta, un poco dudosa de abrir decidió preguntar— ¿Quién es? —

— Pizza a domicilio señorita—, contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta

_«__Uf Naruto tenía razón... La tenía__»_Pensó contenta; al momento de que abrir la puerta y le pagaba a Pizzero por la comida recibida— Gracias—, dijo cerrando la puerta con las pizzas en mis manos para subir las escaleras

— Que bueno que hoy era día de refrescos gratis— aún feliz entro a su cuarto y ver a Naruto tan tranquilo al son de una tonada en particular

El soundtrack de la película Titanic puesta en la grabadora en las noches de estudio, por un segundo recordó el momento en el que Jack y Rose se conocieron en aquel Barco de los Sueños como solían llamarle

— ¿Naruto?...— él estaba en el reflejo del espejo con los ojos cerrados una expresión de paz en su rostro oyendo la canción, no le costó mucho averiguar que probablemente había hecho que Rin la encendiera ya que ella estaba arriba del escritorio enfrente de la grabadora _«__¿Cómo hace que Rin haga algo cuando el ordena? __»__. _— ¿Naruto? — Volvió a llamarlo para que él abriera sus ojos y volteara a verla

— Es tranquilizante— Musito sonriente con voz relajada y feliz

_«__Bipolar__»_Pensó extrañada por los comportamientos de Naruto— Lo sé la canción relaja mucho— le sonrió pero él no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, viéndolo así no era anormal, solo esas orejas que parecían de un zorro, los colmillos y sus ojos color carmesí; pero eso lo hacía verse bien

Suspiro dejando las pizzas y refresco en el escritorio para sentarse en la cama y ver un pequeño reloj que aventaba cada vez que sonaba para marcharse a la escuela "Las 8:00 de la noche" hizo un quejido y dijo alegre— Bien hora de comer— Naruto la vio embobado, no a ella sino lo que estaba a punto de pasar por su garganta

— ¿Qué es eso? —, pregunto curioso al ver las cajas de pizzas, que a su olfato eran apetitosas

— Son pizzas— Dijo sonriendo abriendo la primera caja— Se ven exquisitas ¿He?...y tú ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó al ver a un Naruto de cara de perro mojado y triste esperando refugio en alguna casa; admitía que se veía tierno pero la diferencia es que el papel le quedaba mejor a un perro— Naruto ¿No crees que ya estas grande como para estar mirando a las personas de esa manera? —, preguntó mientras veía que faltaban 2 piezas de pizza si una la tenia ella la otra seguramente acabo en el estómago de alguien más — Rin— la encontró infraganti cuando la anunciada comía la rebanada que robo— Esta bien cómela— Resignada dio un mordisco a la rebanada de su mano— ¿No me escuchaste? — vio un poco molesta al chico, Naruto con cara ahora de perro mojado y con ojos tristones— Resígnate eso no te funcionara aparte de que no te daré nada—, dijo tomando el control de la televisión encendiéndola para ver un noticiario barato en otro comercial informativo

— A continuación se dará un aviso del nuevo video que inquieta a la mayoría de la población— Decía la mujer en el Tv sosteniendo papeles en las manos con ese maquillaje costoso en la cara, lista para una película de terror

— La ambición de conseguir audiencia los está matando—; tomó otra rebanada y la mordió _«__¿Acaso nuestro planeta no puede ir peor? __»_

— ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa? —, preguntaba Naruto con cierto interés por saber cómo era que una persona podía estar adentro de esa cosa ¿Será un demonio como él? o ¿Algo más?

— Un mal programa—, respondió Hinata con aburrimiento al comer la primera rebanada de la otra caja y tomando más refresco

- No sé… De que hablas pero yo hablo de la hablo de la caja que muestra imágenes— Dijo como niño pequeño apuntando a la televisor

— Por eso mismo— señaló el aparato electrónico— Cuando preguntas por eso. Hablas de la televisión—, dijo de la forma más normal al seguir comiendo

— ¿Televisión? —, pregunto curioso, ahora quién hacía las preguntas era él, no podrían comunicarse como seres ordinarios si no tenían idea de lo que pasaba al rededor del otro

— Si— Ya más tarde le daría clases de las cosas que se encontraban en el mundo moderno, por así llamarlo

— Increíble...las cosas cambian bastante a través de muchos años— Dijo con voz melancólica con los ojos aún puesto en la televisor

— No te sientas así— Le susurro— Siempre lo hacen—

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó para llamar su atención

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó

— Hablando de cosas "modernas" — Hizo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos— ¿Por qué vas a ese lugar llamado "escuela"? — Al parecer iba a decir otra cosa pero no lo hizo por lo que Hinata decidió calmare su "curiosidad"

— Porque tengo que estudiar para después encontrar un trabajo y ganarme la vida— Dijo con sencillez al terminar la penúltima rebanada de pizza la última se la había comido Rin al ver a Hinata distraída

— Ganarte la vida ¿he?—, susurro con un toque de tristeza aún con la mirada baja por lo cual Naruto le impedía a Hinata ver su rostro

— Naruto estas actuando un poco raro— Le dijo recogiendo todo lo que hacía quedado de su cena

— ¿En cerio? — Dijo levantado su rostro con mirada fría y tal vez monótona

— Si— la chica observo detalladamente ese par de ojos carmesí que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, como si quisieran perforar un enorme muro frente a ella con un motivo nada alentador

— Valla—, dijo él en susurro, tal vez no estaba siendo muy caballeroso, nunca lo ha sido y mucho menos con las mujeres humanas, él por lo regular no acostumbraba acercarse mucho al sexo femenino, no por pena o por que haya tenido otras preferencias, sino porque eso no estaba en sus planes, es decir casarse y formar una familia como tal. Así que experiencias con las chicas no tenía ninguna; eso no era bueno ya que al parecer la que tenía en frente era demasiado roñosa

— Naruto... mejor sigamos viendo la televisión ¿Sí? —, propuso Hinata sonriendo de manera nerviosa, el rubio no era tan estúpido como para no notar esa extraña mirada en la cara de la Hyuuga, ¿miedo? no, él conocía la mirada de "terror" demasiado bien, así que no sabía bien lo que pasaba por esa cabeza

— Olvídalo me voy a dormir— Bufo antes de desaparecer en el reflejo

— ¡Hina! —, gritó Hanabi abajo, la verdadera Hanabi cabía mencionar— ¡Hemos regresado! — se escuchó el portazo al cerrar la puerta

_«__Rin__»__. _Pensó Hinata al caer en cuenta que Kiwy aún estaba suelta y no podía ser vista por nadie— Hanabi no subas a entrar a mi cuarto estoy cansada— dejo levantado el tono de su voz

— Pero…— Se escucho su voz al otro lado de la puerta

— ¡Te dije que no! — Gritó golpeando la puerta con su puño asustando a la persona afuera de ella, lo supo porque Hanabi soltó un suspiro de miedo al otro lado, enojarse no era su actividad favorita, pero una sorpresa tras otra era demasiado para una sola persona

— Entiendo...Que duerme bien— Hinata, después de mucho tiempo supo que se había comportado como una estúpida con su hermana menor, pero era mejor eso a ser el centro de atención en el mundo por hacer la confirmación del hecho que en el mundo no solo habitan humanos

Hanabi bajo las escaleras pensativa, esperaba que la tonta de su hermana se estuviera muriendo de culpa, como si de verdad se entristeciera al recibir tal grito, su padre los daba mejor cuando veía sus notas. Su plática tendría que estar pendiente

_«__Creo que me he pasado__»_Miró a Rin, ella estaba acostada en aquella alfombra por la que rogó a su padre, se había bolita en frente del espejo _« __¿Tan rápido se encariño con Naruto? __»_decidió no hacer mucho caso a ese asunto, fue al baño a cambiarse y se preparó para dormir

**~Naruto Pov~  
**  
— Esa niña y sus estúpidas preguntas— Decía molesto al ver mi alrededor, maldita sea estaba en la nada, en la oscuridad que me rodea por todos lados y mi cuerpo parece estar flotando en medio de esa profunda oscuridad— Eres un maldito sin vergüenza Shinji, te ganas mí confianza, me encierras en este lugar y ahora te preocupas por mi cada vez que pienso en esto más ganas de aniquilarte me dan— Me quede en silencio esperando, casi rogando a un dios para que me diga que esto no está pasándome, la realidad era otra pero no perdía la esperanza de salir, sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, la voz de un pequeño niño inundo en mi mente, una voz que conocía bien

—Pero...ella...no posee ninguno de sus recuerdos...no puedes culpar...a su reencarnación...fue Shinji quien te encerró...no ella— Decía un pequeño niño con tristeza, ¿Qué clase de tuco era ese? Jamás lo había visto… No, ese no era…

— Cállate— Bufe—Tu no me conoces—, murmure sumamente molesto, las pláticas acerca de mi vida no eran agradables y menos cuando era un niño quién participaba

— Claro que si...porque yo...soy tu— Decía ese niño, cuando me di vuelta, no mentía era yo...aquel niño que aparentaba tener 6 años de edad cuando en realidad tenía más de 37 años, estaba postrado enfrente de mí con una sonrisa en su rostro una sonrisa que yo no tenía ahora...una sonrisa que ahora no me daban ganas mostrar y menos cuando ahora tengo que protegerla...para después... matarla

— Tú no quieres matarla Ma…—

— ¡Que cierres el maldito hocico! —, grite con una energía desconocida para mí como si a cada grito me debilitara más- Yo... te encerré en lo más profundo de mi ser- él sonrió como queriendo decir algo más pero se reservó— Deja de molestarme y lárgate...- Gruñí— Tú no eres yo, no sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo podrido como esté, no saber nada…— le di la espalda tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente

— Pero si sabia amar…— me susurro tocando mi hombro con esa mano temblorosa y esa voz tan tímida que solía llevar

— Despierta de tu pequeño mundo de fantasía…— Aparté su mano con la mía de un golpe— Jamás recibiste amor... y nunca supiste lo que era amar— Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta impidiéndome seguir hablando. Mis ojos regresaron a aquella escena y aquel tipo que me abrieron los párpados sellados

_**~Flash Back~**__  
_  
_—__ Escucha bien monstruo...Tu jamás recibirás amor...no sabes lo que es amar__—__ Decía una voz del hombre que me hizo conocer la verdad del por qué tanto odio de los aldeanos hacia mi__—__ Eres un maldito fenómeno que nunca amara...y jamás será amado ¡Lárgate con los tuyos!__—__ ese sujeto que en medio de una ebriedad me dijo la peor verdad de mi vida hasta estos momentos. El mundo era cruel y despiadado para mí, pero para los humanos era el mismo cielo, ven algo peligroso y se abalanzan sobre él en manada, como los cobardes que eran _

_._

— Acepta la realidad...solo la realidad— Susurraba ido, en medio de mis recuerdos olvidados

_._

_—__Acepta la realidad mocoso...solo acepta la realidad...-, dijo ese ebrio maldito, el cual fue atravesando por una flecha en el cráneo. Atacaban la aldea, la que no movió un solo dedo por mi así que yo no moví ni un solo dedo mío para ayudarla, los humanos se bastaban solos para desaparecer; y culpan a dios por sus desgracias, que descaro_

_**~Fin de Flas Back~**_

— Si lo sabes...pero no quieres hacerlo—, decía aquel niño que antes solía ser yo, aunque sabía que decía la verdad seguía negándonoslo a él y a mí mismo

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte en susurro sin saber la puta respuesta

— Porque tienes miedo a ser lastimado otra vez— Respondió en ese semblante tan triste que siempre mostraba al irme a dormir con miedo de ser alumbrado por el sol con un hacha en mi cuello en medio de la hoguera

— ¿Otra vez? — Susurre haciéndome el tonto

— Como lo que sucedió con Shinji…— aseguro ese niño postrándose en frente de mi sin quitar esa cara

— ¿Shinji? —

— Y...Sasuke—

— ¿Sasuke? —

— Si... ¿Lo recuerdas? —, preguntó sabiendo bien la respuesta pero empujándome a decirla

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? — Pregunte yo con una sonrisa falsa y cínica en mi rostro

— ¿Qué te hizo? — Sus ojos parecían ser más pesados a cada pregunta

— Me...me...Traiciono— Dije si dejar de sonreír con ironía

— ¿Por qué? —

— Por...su sobrevivencia—

— ¿Y Shinji? —

— Por su...reputación de sacerdote—, dije enojado aunque no tenía la razón clara del por qué su traición

— Tanto tu...como yo...sabemos que no es cierto—, me replico él, si no era yo, conocía muy bien mi personalidad

— Pero lo es...si no... Entonces ¿Por qué me encerró? — Dije yo cerrando mis ojos y mis puños con fuerza intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero no encontraba nada

— No lo sé— Susurro quitando sus ojos de mí

— Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? — le di la espalda evadiendo la plática

— Y esa "Niña" ¿La mataras? — me preguntó postrándose adelante de mi nuevamente viéndome a los ojos sonriendo, pero esta vez en el era una sonrisa cálida una sonrisa que no veía en más de 76 años

— No lo se...No lo sé— confundido negué con la cabeza al pasar la imagen de ella por mi mente, esa en donde sonreía cálidamente

— Sabes...creo que...ella es...ya sabes— decía nervioso juntando sus dedos índices sonrojado y una mirada muy estúpida a mi visión

— Pues no sé— aseguré— ¿Cómo? —, pregunte más calmado viendo como su pequeño rostro tornaba más rojo

— "Linda"— alzó las cejas viéndome con una sonrisa pícara

— Ah sí claro— desvié la mirada serio pero con un leve rubor

— Admítelo...podrás decir que es tu enemiga, una tonta, una loca desquiciada…— ambos reímos por el comentario— Pero sé lo que pensaste por primera vez—, dijo sonriendo de manera picara

— Pues dime— deje yo agachándome para quedar a su estatura...y él hizo una seña para que me acercara a ese pequeño para decirme

— Hermosa— Me susurro al oído para después fijar mi mirada en su rostro y verlo sonreír

— Nunca pensé eso— Dije parándome y volteando la mirada "molesto" por esa "palabra"

— Dime que no lo recuerdas— Me susurro el pequeño sin perder la sonrisa

—…— me incliné por guardar silencio

— No me puedes mentir— dijo sin perder la sonrisa— Recuérdalo— golpeó mi costado riendo como un loco

_**~Flash Back~**__  
_  
_EL tiempo se detuvo para mí, no tenía conciencia de cuantos años habían pasado desde mi último encuentro con Shinji y con la vida...mis ojos permanecían cerrados, pero para mi desgracia seguía vivo, mis respiraciones eran lentas y largas contra restando contra mis pulsos del corazón, mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, estaba durmiendo, en una gran oscuridad pero como cualquiera que esté soñando tiene que despertar después de semejante grito, hizo que mi cuerpo sobresaltara como si me hubieran pasado 100 volteos por el cuerpo _

— _Ayúdenme…__—__, escuche la vos de una desesperada mujer junto con algunas respiraciones agitadas y con la sincronía de su corazón, al igual que el mío_

— _¡Por Favor…__—__ volví a escuchar pero no quise hacer caso_

— _¡AYUDA! __—__ Ese grito basto para hacer que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe y yo pudiera mover mi cuerpo, empezando por mi mano derecha_

— _¿Quién demonios...? __—__ no pude terminar de hablar ya que mis ojos parecían ver más luz, pequeñas luciérnagas amarillas pasaban rápidamente junto con algunas cosas que parecían casas. De pronto me encontré con una imagen algo extraña y borrosa; una mujer corría desesperadamente con un pequeño perro en brazos con ella _« ¿Por qué se me hace conocida? » _Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba ahí, sentía que estaba parado algo sólido, una sensación muy nueva después de tanto tiempo. Pero estaba parado en una gran montaña de metal, enfrente de esa mujer viéndome fijamente como intimidada _"¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?" _pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al ver que un hombre grito diciendo golpeando un pedazo de metal como un perro en celo_

— _¡La encontré! __—__ La cachorra ladró también al verme y está mujer hizo un inútil intento de taparle el hocico, cuando los pasos se acercaron a ella su mirada se desvió y aproveche para bajar de ahí, no sé si volvió a ver al lugar donde me encontraba pero yo ya estaba abajo abrí y cerré mis manos lo más lento que pude para recuperar movilidad _

_Aquel hombre junto con otros dos se juntaron con ella por lo que escuché su animada plática, el viento se movió a mi favor dándome un olor muy estático, muy deleitante que por unos segundos me cargue de rabia porque alguien más manchara ese olor. Bufé y los vi en un rincón oscuro, lo más rápido que pude tocando el hombro_

— _Oye estúpido__—__ le gruñí un poco fuera de mis cabales__—__ ¿Qué crees que haces? __—__ en realidad lo sabía pero no me importaba mucho, solo deseaba matar a esos tres que estaban a punto de manchar un alma que solo podía ser destruida por mi_

— _¿Quién carajos te crees? __—__, no se sentía intimidado, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado pero muy pronto lo tendría y por todos los santos que se arrepentiría por hablarme así_

— _¿Qué más te da saber quién soy? __—__ Hablé con indiferencia y molestia, mientras que la atacada se mantenía confundida_

— _¿He? __—__ Musitó confundida _

— _Tu cállate__—__, hablamos los dos molestos, ella se calló al instante viendo mis ojos; normalmente es común ver "personas" con ojos rojos_

— _Por tu bien, suéltala__—__ Sonreí lo más sádico posible mostrando mis colmillos, que practicante se habían encajado en otras criaturas más inferiores a él _

— _No__—__, apretó el brazo de la chica haciendo que ella gritara, como me fastidiaba que un "hombre" se sienta un dios por tener a una mujer en sus garras haciéndole un dolor muy conocido por chicas de todas clases. Que ira… al ver ese tipo de cosas que es indignante para alguien que no aprovecha su fuerza para hacer miserable a otros que no lo merecen_

— _Como quieras, pero no olvides… __—__ sin más le destroce la nariz de un golpe, tomé el brazo que causaba dolor en aquella joven de olor a flores no tan dulces no tampoco tan agrios, y a esté tipo gritando de dolor__—__… Que te lo advertí__—__ tomé a la chica y salí corriendo intentando ver si tenía alguna herida superficial_

— _Yo también tengo curiosidad… ¿Quién eres? __—__ Me preguntó viéndome con curiosidad, y hasta ese momento caía en cuenta de a quién traía en mis brazos_

— _El último humano que estuvo en mi presencia… me llamó Kyuubi__—__ la vi con seriedad _« ¿Acaso tu eres? » _¡Joder! era él estaba seguro que era él, era él por quien por poco mataba a una basura de la sociedad ya se me hacía raro que una humana normal tuviera una esencia tan pura. Me estudiaba en silencio con la mirada hasta que soltó una carcajada intentando no ahogarse en su saliva_

— _No, no es posible que seas Kyuubi__—__ yo sonreí de manera sombría y burlona; y hasta esos momentos me di cuenta que ella llevaba consigo a la cachorra que no me quitaba la mirada de encima__—__ No hay forma… no, no la hay__—__ negaba con su cabeza moviendo esos oscuros cabellos de un lado a otro dando en claro su confusión_

— _Tú me llamaste__—__ le aclaré roncamente con los ojos entre cerrados, ahora estaba comenzando a dudar de la verdadera identidad de esta mujer__—__ ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso? __—__, pregunte decepcionado de la persona que en esos momentos protegía_

— _¿He? __—__ Quitó su boba sonrisa y se puso seria bajando la mirada__—__ En realidad… no__—_

— _¿Dejaron de hablar? __—__ sacó algo muy extraño, un estruendo se escucho y la mujer atrás mío grito sosteniendo su hombro el cual sangraba ¿Cómo lo había hecho? El tiempo pasaba para bien y para mal; esa cosa en las manos de un sujeto así era la prueba de ello_

— _Mierda__—__ Murmuré al verla en ese estado__—__ Quédate aquí ¿entiendes? __—__ Le ordené moviendo la capa, sacando una katana de la funda de negro que siempre solía llevar conmigo aunque no solía utilizarla mucho_

— _¿Podría ir a algún lado así? __—__, sonreí aguantando la risa por su pregunta, aunque tenía mucha lógica_

_Ah aun podía escuchar los gritos llenos de pavor y miedo por parte de los agresores, cortando brazos, piernas, caras partidas a la mitad. A uno cuyo rostro me arqueó; corté todas sus extremidades y por último abrí su abdomen del cuello a la cadera dejándole sufrir en el duro y sucio suelo, y nuevamente las maldiciones taladraron mis oídos sin ningún fin aparente_

_No toque la sangre de esos sujetos en ningún momento, puesto que estaba tan podrida como sus propietarios me mareaba ligeramente, sacudí la katana expulsando el líquido rojo hacía el suelo envainándola de nuevo. Escuché un diminuto ruido a unos metros de nosotros junto con un gemido, pero lo ignore completamente _

— _Rin… Rin-chan__—__ llamó ella, pero antes de que está le prestará atención yo tome su mano acariciando sus suaves dedos envueltos por la sangre derramada por su brazo; el olor era tentador y muy atrayente, cosa que me preocupó un poco_

— _Es ¿Demasiado profunda? __—__, le pregunté con gracia saliendo de mis pensamientos_

— _¿Tú… que crees? __—__ sus ojos se cerraban con calma respirando tranquilamente poniendo su vida en las manos que habían mandado al infierno a varios, personas y otros seres _

— _Estarás bien… lo prometo__—__ aseguré al tomarla en mis brazos con esa pequeña cachorra encima de ella, debo admitir que no me esperé que saltara a su abdomen cuando me dispuse a cargarla, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente aún con una sonrisa en sus perfectos la...No...Era mejor apresurarme, así que dando grandes saltos por enormes piedras gigantes de forma cuadrada, ¿Eran casas? Que extrañas pero parecían más resistentes a las que normalmente veía con anterioridad_

_Después de varios lugares, pude percibir el leve aroma de aquella mujer en una casa en especial donde podía darme cuenta del poco dinero con el que contaba su nueva familia, Shinji siempre ha sido demasiado sencillo hasta para eso _

— _Es aquí... no me puedo equivocar__—__ confirme al ver el espejo, mi prisión a un lado de su cama, pero para sacarme de mis pensamientos su pequeña cachorra ladro fuerte para llamar mi atención__—__ Es cierto__—__ Dije al ver la herida de su brazo sangrar, e incluso chorreaba__—__ Parece muy grave__—__ susurre _

_La dejé lentamente en la cama y le descubrí su brazo, la deje en una camiseta blanca que dejaba moldear su cuerpo, pero me concentré en su herida; por lo que mordí mi dedo medio de la mano derecha para que sangrara lo acerqué a su brazo, tocar su herida dos veces y ver que mi sangre estaba haciendo efecto, estaba recuperándose a la perfección sin dejar cicatriz _

— _Con eso será suficiente__—__Murmuré al verla al rostro, como dormía plácidamente, sobre su cama, con un rostro despreocupado, con un rostro hermoso _«Maldición, buen momento para que mis hormonas comiencen a florecer» _pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero me imaginé de pronto un sin fin de preguntas_

_Seguramente al verse completamente recuperada me preguntaría como lo hice y escapar al espejo no me ayudaría en nada; en cuento del -Solo es un sueño- no me ayudaría, así que la sangre prestada no ayudaría mucho. Mis garras relucieron al alzar mi mano y acercar mi dedo índice para hacerle una cortada al largo de su antigua herida_

— _Ya está__—__ murmure, cerré la ventana pero estaba algo aburrido así que sin más me acosté a su lado, viéndola esperando que despertara y comprobar mis sospechas. No paso más de 4 horas cuando ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos._

— _¿Luna nueva? __—__ susurro al ver su ventana y observar su cuarto como buscando una diferencia en el, vio su brazo con una pequeña prenda que le había puesto después de la herida que le provoqué, aunque mi sangre había bastado para dejarla fuera de "peligro", y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre un dolor del otro_

— _No lo hagas o la herida se abrirá de nuevo__—__ su mano bajo delicadamente, no sería buena idea que viera que su brazo estaba mucho mejor de la nada, pero su rostro voltear hacia mí con expresión de sorpresa_

—…— _creo que ya se lo que quiere hacer_

_Suspire con cansancio y después le dije__—__ Hazlo__—_

— _Gracias…__—__ tomó aire. Esto iba a ponerse feo__—__ ¡AHHHH! __—__ grito alejándose un poco de mi, pero para mí fue demasiado _

— _Con eso basta__—__ le dije tratando de no sonar tan perturbado__—__ No querrás despertar a tu familia ¿O sí? __—_

— _A mí familia ¿Co-cómo sabes? __—__ Me miró desconfiada, esa mirada_

— _Digamos que puedo oler su esencia__—__ Dije con normalidad acostándome bien llevando sus manos a su nuca como una especie de almohada viendo el techo _

— _¿Podrías explicarme eso? __—__ se acercó un poco ¿No que no? Aquella poca luz que apenas entraba acarició la cara de esa muchacha y la mía ya que me miró con cierto interés _

— _Escucha, todo en este mundo tiene su propia esencia o como ustedes le dicen. Olor__—__La observé__—__ Soy un demonio chica… eso quiere decir que mis sentidos son más avanzados que los de ustedes los humanos, eso aplica en: Agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, vista, olfato, tacto, olor y demás variedad__—_

_Se mostro más sorprendida por lo que no pude evitar reírme _

— _Era obvio que por eso sé que tienes familia mocosa__—__ Le dije sin parar de reír_

_Ella gruñó obviamente molesta_

— _Como digas Kyuubi-san__—__ Me puse serio al escuchar esas palabras puesto que la interrumpí más molesto que un gato con insomnio _

— _Odio ese maldito nombre__—_

— _¿Qué se puede hacer si ese es tu nombre? __—__ me pregunto quitando la molestia de su enojo_

— _No es mi nombre__—__ murmure indeciso de decirle la verdad_

— _Hace rato me dijiste que… __—__ confundida ladeo la cabeza_

— _Así me llamarón los humanos de la aldea donde habitaba, mi nombre real es Naruto__—__ Dije levantándome sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía débil pero un Hyuuga nunca debía tomarse a la ligera_

— _Solo… ¿Naruto?... digo ¿No tienes apellidos? __—__ Tense mi cuerpo_

— _Hmp… claro que no… los demonios como yo no tenemos padres ni nada que nos obligue tener apellidos como ustedes los humanos__—; n__o me di cuenta pero dudé al decirle aquello__—__ Así que solo tengo esos dos nombres__—__ terminé de explicar_

— _¿Te importa si te llamó Naruto? __— __Negué con la cabeza_

— _No en realidad… Eres la 3era persona que me llama por ese nombre sin discutir por ello__—__ Sonreí de forma torcida y sin ánimos de hacerlo_

— _¿Y las otras dos? __—__ Sus ojos se apartaron de mí_

— _Eso no te incumbe__—__ Baje la cabeza _

— _Lo entiendo, hay cosas que son mejor bajo tierra__—__Trate de aliviar el ambiente, aunque dudé poder hacerlo. Que noche__—__ ¿Y Kiwy? ¡¿Dónde está?! __—__ Esa muchacha se fijó por todas partes__—__ ¡Si le hiciste algo! __—__ amenazó apuntándome con el dedo índice, sostuve su muñeca y la jalé hacía mí_

_Ya no podía más…_

— _Ahí esta__—__ le susurré, haciéndole ver que esa pequeña cachorrita estaba durmiendo _

— _Kiwy-chan__—__ dijo feliz de verla, yo arqué una ceja __«__Bipolar__»_

— _Ella no se separo de ti mientras estuviste inconsciente…por desgracia ella también estaba cansada así que cuando te curaba el brazo la deje así…necesita descansar…igual que tu__—__ Ella por algún motivo me miro extrañada_

— _Gracias… ¿Y tú? __—__Miré la ventana, no tenía mucho tiempo__—__ ¿Qué harás? __—__ pregunto un poco curiosa_

— _No lo sé__—__ Mi mente estaba en blanco y mis recuerdos eran algo escasos _

— _No me vengas con esas boberías ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? __—__ preguntó fruñendo el ceño_

— _¡Qué no maldita sea! __—__ Grité haciendo presión en la muñeca blanquecina la cual no había dejado de sostener__—__ He estado atrapado en esa mierda de espejo por 600 años gracias a toda tu familia__—__ gruñí__—__ ¡HA! ¡Y de la nada te interesa un extraño con esa característica! __—__Sabía que las palabras eran necesarias, pero no debía hacerlo__—__ ¡Dios! __—__ golpeé mi nuca contra aquella cómoda tela abultada _

_Ella me habló _

— _No lo sé… yo… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? __—__ Aflojé mi agarre _

— _Un impulso__—__ susurré ya más calmado_

— _Vale ya es suficiente… necesito mi mano de vuelta__—__ Dijo con un poco molesta, sentí en ese momento que hacerla enfadar se convertiría en mi nuevo hobbie _

— _Claro…__—__ Musité más no la solté_

— _Suelta mi mano__— __ ¿Una orden? Se nota que es una Hyuuga_

— _¿Por qué? __—__ Sentía sus respiraciones… era raro… ¿Por qué?_

— _Aunque te lo pida millones de veces… ¿no me soltarás? __—__Lo pensé detalladamente__—__ Ya déjame__—__ Susurro_

_No respondí, solo la atraje un poco más a mi cuerpo sin darle ninguna posibilidad de escapar_

— _Hinata__—__Llamé por primera vez, cosa que me causaba indigestión a pesar de ese olor tan atrayente que desprendía_

— _¿Q-qué? __—__ ¿Nerviosa? ¿En verdad era…? No, podría equivocarme pero necesitaba estar seguro_

— _¿Eres virgen? __—__ La prueba de fuego_

— _¿Q-qué Cla-clase de…? __—__Uh parece que la hice enojar__—__ ¡¿Pregunta retorcida y enferma es esa?! __—__ se torció en mis brazos como renacuajo _

— _¡Entonces lo eres! __—__ Maldita sea_

— _Y ¿Por qué diablos sonríes de ese modo? __— __No entiendo lo que pasaba, era una Hyuuga, era virgen, en parte me recordaba a él, en parte no… Era confuso__—__ ¿Qué importancia tiene eso para ti he? __—__—__ Curiosidad__—__Contesté calmada__—__ Bueno es que en las esencias se percibe cuando uno pierde la pureza…pero tú sigues conservando la tuya intacta…aunque me parece algo extraño…tu olor es parecido con el de un bebé…dime al menos… ¿Has besado? __— __¡Bingo! De nuevo la haré molestar _

— _¿Y por qué un demonio de su categoría se molesta en sabes si ya he besado? __—__Guau eso no me lo esperaba_

_—__ Bueno porque desde que tengo uso de razón jamás había encontrado a una mujer que tuviera la esencia tan pura como la tuya y eso para un "Demonio de mi categoría" vale más que oro, diamantes, rubíes o cualquier otra joya valiosa__—__Era emocionante, esa niña me hacía sentir de cierto modo… Poderoso__—__ Sobre todo por ser una chica muy crecida como tú__—__ hice más acercamiento, su cuerpo se tenso _

— _¡¿Qué…qué haces?! __—__exclamó después de enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. No pude evitarlo pero besé la piel que estaba a mi alcance, ahora entiendo el afán de los hombres humanos por hacerlo. Hacerla sentir débil era una exquisitez_

_—__ Que ruidosa__—__ Murmuré__—__ Solo estoy oliéndote…no había conocido a alguien como tu…eres una chica con varias reglas…__—__La solté al sentir ese molesto astro cerca__—__ Diablos sabía que esto no iba a durar__—__—__ Naruto ¿Qué esta pasándote? __—__ Después de esas palabras aquella fuerza me hizo retroceder, maldiciendo mi suerte una y otra vez_

_**~ Fin de Flash Back ~**_

— Hooola— Cantó cuando me vio pensativo— ¿La recordabas a ella verdad? — Preguntó el niño apareciendo frente mío con una enorme sonrisa

¡Sí! ¡Oh demonios! Suspiré— ¿Crees que deba dejarla ir? — Pregunté agachándome nuevamente a su pequeña estatura

— La pregunta es ¿Tú quieres dejarla ir? — Me pregunto a mi— Oye...creo que mejor deberías pensarlo— Me dijo para después desaparecer en un pequeño resplandor

_«__Tal vez__»__. _ Pero si la dejaba ir era una falta a mi juramento— Ahora si estoy en serios problemas, y más si Sasuke la llega a encontrar, no sé qué haré, ya no se qué haré...Matarla...o dejarla ir...una vez que esto acabe... ¿Pero cuándo va a acabar? ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Joder! — Grite sosteniendo mi cabeza furioso y confundido

**~Fin De Capitulo~**

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Se despide:__ Naoki-sama! _


	10. IX- La Peor Celebración

**Capitulo 9: La Peor Celebración**

— En una rara, oscura y fría media noche, una joven caminaba sin precaución alguna al caminar sola en un pequeño parque a unas cuantas calles de su casa, ¡Pero de pronto!...— Exclamo concentrada antes de ser interrumpida

— ¡Oye! — Grito Naruto como el niño que era— ¿Quieres callarte ya? No me dejas oír la caja que muestra imágenes—, le dijo molesto

— No fastidies— Replicó frustrada— Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, mi habitación y mi TELEVISIÓN Así que haré todo el ruido que yo desee ¿Entiendes?— Preguntó enojada casi a gritos aventando el libro que tenía entre manos por la ventana la cual fue el producto de un gran golpe a una persona puesto que se oyó afuera junto con un quejido de dolor junto con un grito que le dio a la Hyuuga mayor un pavor inolvidable

— ¡¿Quién demonios ha sido?! — grito una voz masculina a fuera de mi casa. Parecía enojado, cuando escuche eso no lo pensé 2 veces y pe apresure en cerrar la ventana y sentarme en el piso debajo de ella abrazando mis piernas con miedo

— Creo que es para ti- comento Naruto sonriente por la forma en la que "cobardemente" me escondía

— Pareces feliz de mi situación ¿verdad? —, preguntó molesta bajando la cabeza

— No sabes cuanto lo disfruto— Dijo el aún con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos cerrados, si tan solo pudiera golpearlo

— ¿Por qué no vas tú y le dices que lo sientes? —, siguió preguntando un poco nerviosa aún con miedo en la misma posición

— Porque yo no le avente un libro con historias horribles— Se excuso— Actúa con valor y hasta responsable de tus actos— Dijo levantando su mano con el dedo índice hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y una pose firme, por alguna razón esa pose le recordó a su abuelo— Ya sabes que cuando uno hace algo malo debe de hacerse responsable de lo que hace le de miedo o no— Termino de decir como todo un joven responsable

**¿Acaso era una estúpida broma?  
**

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —, pregunto sin entender una sola palabra de lo Naruto dijo, y al juzgar por su rostro… él tampoco lo sabía

— Solo que…he— Paro su "palabrería" para abrir los ojos incrédulo— No lo sé— Termino de decir— Pero creo que ya se fue— Dijo como un inútil intento de calmarme— Es curioso… ya no siento su presencia— susurro aunque Hinata lo pudo oír claramente, el corazón de la muchacha se paralizó

— ¿Q-Qué quieres d-decir? — Preguntó parándose del suelo para caminar hacía él, enfrente de espejo viéndolo fijamente mostrando un rostro frío pero unos ojos asustadizos

— Que desapareció- Dijo serio— Sorda…— Musitó torciendo la boca sabiendo bien que ella no lo había escuchado

— Dime que bromeas— Dijo destapando su miedo, nerviosa y avergonzada

Él suspiro antes de decir:

— Olvídalo, por cierto… ¿Para qué el alboroto?... Te he visto corriendo de un lugar a otro aparte de que…—

Antes de que él terminara, Hanabi llamó a Hinata con enorme grito para ayudar en una "ofrenda" cuyo motivo aún era desconocido por el rubio

— ¿Ofrenda? — Naruto ladeo la cabeza

— Si la ofrenda de día de muertos— Se puso unas pantuflas de elefante que estaban debajo de su cama, obviamente, Rin lo notó

—…— Pero él solo puso una mirada de "Yo no entender, explicar en español" 

— ¡¿No sabes que es día de muertos?! —, Preguntó sorprendida a lo cual él solo asintió. Resignada aclaro su garganta e informó— Bueno, es el día en el que las personas ofrecen a sus difuntos una gran cena que lleva los platillos favoritos de los muertos familiares o amigos… por lo regular son familiares, o eso es lo que yo sé—

— Mmm entonces era eso— Murmuro pensativo, los tiempos cambiaban y obviamente las cosas que él conocía para aquellas fechas también lo habían hecho, sin embargo, seguía siendo lo mismo

— Si, mira me voy tengo que hacer la ofrenda— Dije al voltearme y darle la espalda para dirigirme hacia la puerta

— ¡Espera! — Dijo el haciendo que volteara a verlo, cuando lo hizo el pregunto por última vez antes de verla salir— ¿Para qué era ese "relato" que hace un momento leías? —

— Para leerlo mañana ante los amigos de Hanabi y toda la familia, pero gracias a ti tengo que ir a buscar otro libro, tal vez ese sujeto se lo haya llevado o roto o cualquier otra cosa— Dijo desanimada— Ahora regreso— cerró la puerta tras ella para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar la ofrenda, para su amada Madre, la cena debía servirse a tiempo

_«__Naruto Pov__.»__  
_  
Después de que ella cerrara la puerta dejándome solo con Rin la cual casi no cuenta ya que estaba durmiendo en la manta que había dejado ella para que durmiera, pude desaparecer del espejo y encontrarme otra vez en una profunda oscuridad la cual en parte me daba una gran aberración y tranquilidad. Una combinación muy extraña a mí pensar pero mientras apenas iba a cerrar mis ojos para descansar un poco de una gran batalla con mi "enemigo" una voz chillante me sacó de mis pensamientos

— Hola— ¿Otra vez ese pequeño yo?

— Hola— Respondí a su saludo sin ánimo alguno, no era algo que yo usualmente hacía pero… ahora con el largo sueño, ya casi olvidaba lo que era antes de los 600 años de soledad, muchas cosas eran confusas para mí y eso me molestaba

— Te pasa algo— Aseguro viéndome al rostro— ¡Pero veme cuando te hablo! —, grito para darme un gran golpe en mi frente con su puño

— Pero ¿Qué chingados te pasa? —, exclamé molesto abriendo los ojos y con un gran dolor en mi frente por la fuerza del golpe

— Debes ver a las personas cuando te hablan, maleducado— Dijo excusándose con las manos en la nuca con enojo notable en su rostro

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de educación? — Pregunte molesto viéndolo de de cerca, muy de cerca, como a 30cm de su rostro y el mío

— Pues…técnicamente… tú— Genial ahora por ser una versión barata de mí ya tenía derechos de verme de forma retadora— Mientras este vivo… sigo siendo tú— Me dio una sonrisa burlona

— Eso se puede arreglar— Y mostrando una sonrisa al igual que él me dispuse a atacarlo. Pero antes de aquella "masacre" en medio de la nada un olor asqueroso a sangre y azufre penetro mi sentido del olfato haciendo que me tapara la nariz de manera casi inapreciable a la vista humana

_«__ ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esté olor tan espantoso?! __»__. _Pensé tratando de descifrar la fuente de tan asqueroso aroma. Mientras que mi otro yo…

- ¡¿Qué es ese horrible olor, qué es ese horrible olor, qué es ese horrible olor, qué es ese horrible olor?! —, se preguntaba una y otra vez tapándose la nariz y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperado y comenzando a "moverse" a mi alrededor diciendo— ¡¿De dónde viene?! ¡Me cuesta respirar! —, una vena se marcó en mi sien, mientras yo temblaba enfureciendo a cada segundo

— ¡Cállate! — Grite haciendo que se detuviera y se callara sin soltar su nariz

— ¡¿Es que no hueles?! ¡Es horrible! — Respondió enojado dispuesto a golpearme, pero no se atrevía a darme uno, no recuerdo haber sido tan cobarde ¿O sí?

— Lo hago tarado, solo que con tanto grito no me dejas pensar de donde proviene— Dije yo tratando de calmarme, pero antes de que digiera algo mas ese olor se esfumo como por arte de magia

_« __¿Cómo puede ser posible que desaparezca sin dejar rastro? __»__._ Pero mientras yo me preocupaba, el pequeño solo se aliviaba, en verdad ¿Yo solía ser así?

— Que bueno que ya se fue— Dijo descubriéndose la nariz respirando lenta y suavemente

— No lo creo— Murmure interrumpiendo su momento de alivio

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —, pregunto ingenuo

_«__Porque un olor así no es posible desaparecerlo tan rápido__»__. _Pensé para que después una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro— Oye Naru—

— ¿Qué? —.

— Mañana será Día de muertos— No perdí la sonrisa

— Es cierto— Una sonrisa casi igual a la mía se hizo presente en su rostro

— Mañana será una magnifica noche para cazar "insectos"— Dije feliz y con una gran emoción por la noche cerrando mis ojos y viendo el esplendor de Naru al desaparecer y dejándome "descansar" para una "noche agitada

_«__Naruto Pov-Off__»_

_«__Hinata Pov.__»__  
_  
Al terminar la ofrenda con mi familia, preparando la cena que constaba de un exquisito pollo asado, comprando la fruta que en especial eran mandarinas y manzanas, de un lado a otro, realmente termine agotada y con gran esfuerzo subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación donde aguardaba mi otro dolor de cabeza

— Buenas noches hermana, que descanses— Dijo Hanabi yendo a su recamara, en un estado igual al mío

— Igualmente hermana— Estaba cansada pero aún así, con pasos lentos y pesados entré a mi habitación donde esperaba oír un "¿Y la comida? Pero lo raro fue que no había escuchado nada _«__Tal vez ya se fue a dormir__»_ Me dije cansada para tomar alguna ropa y yendo al baño para darme una buena ducha la cual necesitaba mucho.

Lo bueno de tener bañera era que podía quedarme un buen rato en el agua. Así que al llenarla me empecé a quitar la ropa que traía puesta y dejándome caer en el agua con una gran relajación para mi cuerpo y alma. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había estada adentro del agua pero decidí que ya debía acostarme a dormir. Salí de la tina y me dispuse a vestirme con mi piyama de un pantalón y una blusa con un pequeño suéter que hacia juego. Al entrar a mi habitación al igual que antes todo estaba silencioso por lo cual no me preocupo, peine mi largo cabello y al dejarlo bien peinado me acosté en mi "suave" cama para entrar en un largo y profundo sueño.

Pero tal vez ni en mis sueños estaría tranquila ya que después de dormir sentí un olor a… ¿Azufre?, no, no era posible. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar abrí mis ojos de una gras obscuridad ¿Despertaba? Ya no me sentía cansada, al contrarío me sentía más ligera mis manos tocaba algo suave ¿Pasto? No pude con la ansiedad así que me puse de pie para observar bien mi alrededor pero me sorprendí por lo que veía mis ojos algo era ¿Pastizal?, ¿Cabañas? De pronto sentí la necesidad de ver mis manos pero tenía las mangas de un ¿Kimono?

— ¿Qué es esto? —, pregunte confundida viendo el Kimono, no estaba nada mal

— Hina-chan— Decía la voz de Naruto, mi corazón latió con fuerza ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quién es? —, pregunte temerosa por la respuesta

— ¡Hinata-chan! — de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Yo grite con miedo

— ¿Por qué te asustas Hina? —, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa… era falsa, o no… me sentía mal, mareada y con nauseas— Si tu y yo estamos casados ¿Lo ves? — Preguntó tomándome de la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo me encellaba un… ¿Por qué un aniño de bodas? Estaba en shock ¿Cómo que él y yo estábamos casados? ¿Cuándo paso eso?, ¿Qué ocurría aquí? Mis preguntas eran más mientras el sonreía. Pero había algo que no encajaba en esto, ¿Desde cuándo él me llamaba así? Vi mi nano izquierda y efectivamente estaba un aniño dorado en mi dedo

_«__No entiendo nada__»_Oye Naruto— Lo llame

— ¿Dime amor? —

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunte completamente incrédula y sin sentido del tiempo

— En nuestro hogar— él se mostraba demasiado feliz, seguía confundida y sin ninguna pisca de saber el cómo había llegado a esa etapa de mi vida con un ser distinto a mí en todo sentido en una casa cuyos rasgos parecían antiguos

— ¿Nuestro hogar? —.

— ¡Sí!- Asintió como un niño pequeño feliz, con los ojos cerrados— Hina-Hime—

_«__ ¿Hime? __»_ ¿Quién eres? — pregunte alejándolo de mí manteniendo mi distancia, algo no cuadraba y ya lo había descubierto

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Ahora el incrédulo era él

— A mi no me engañas, ¿"Hime", "Chan"? El Naruto que yo conozco no me lo diría ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello— Aclaré completamente segura de lo que decía

Él suspiro cambiando su cara a una mas sería— Parece que tu realmente sigues igual— Su tono estaba demasiado alto, fuera de sí, furioso

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunte esperando una respuesta no tan asustada pero menos confiada. Pero el no me contesto, mantuvo su cabeza agachada por unos instantes para que después de la nada soltara una gran carcajada, algo me decía que esto no iba a hacer algo bueno. Pero no planeaba descubrir que iba a hacer así que como si me persiguiera el diablo corrí hasta donde mis pies y mi aliento pudieran resistir, pero había algo que no encajaba en esto, ¿Por qué si yo estaba en mi habitación en mi cama durmiendo por que ahora estoy en una época diferente con un demonio como esposo?, la respuesta era simple…estaba dormida

Tenía un buen rato corriendo sin dirección alguna ni yo misma sabía a dónde me dirigía pero de algo estaba segura, si estaba, tenía que despertar. Mientras pensaba en algo para eludir a ese…lo que sea, pude ver una aldea cercana la cual no tenía a ningún habitante, pero lo más raro era que no parecía tener ni el más mínimo destello de vida alrededor, esta no era una pesadilla normal, de ello ya era muy consciente

Entre a una de las cabañas cercanas a descansar un poco, tenía un límite de tiempo para encontrar algo que me ayudará a despertar. Y eso sería lo que aria, me puse a buscar como loca, tirando las cosas aguardadas de la casa, podría decir que si fuera por mí hubiera volteado la casa al revés para encontrar algo, no se si era suerte o solo que yo estaba ciega, en una pequeña mesa pude ver un gran cuchillo tipo carnicero y no dudé un minuto en tomarlo en mi mano derecha mientras que preparaba la izquierda para recibir la "herida" que me tendría que ayudar, o al menos eso creía yo.

_«__Vamos__»_ repetía en mi mente «_No seas cobarde__»_Mi mano no se movía, parecía gelatina, temblaba al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y ¿Si podía herirme en cerio? _«__No lo descubrirás hasta que lo intentes__»_ aún mantenía el cuchillo, pero me decidí y cerrando mis ojos moví el cuchillo hacía abajo hiriendo mi palma _« __¿Cómo es posible? __»_. Decía en mi mente tirando el cuchillo y cerrando la palma de la mano izquierda y tomándola con la derecha _«__Me duele__»_El dolor de mi mano era insoportable y la sangre escurría de mi mano la cual se mantenía cerrado por la gran cortada, arranque un pedazo de la manga del kimono amarrándolo a mi mano para evitar que perdiera más sangre, pero aún así dolía igual

— Duele… ¿Cierto? — ¿Otra vez él? ¿Por qué demonios seguía usando la voz de Naruto? Era desagradable

— ¿Quién eres? —, preguntaba aun con el dolor en mi mano, volteándolo a ver, el cual se mantenía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

— Sabes, tu eres mi único obstáculo— Dijo mientras un especie de humo salía de sus pies para cubrirlo completamente, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ya no era Naruto, era una ¿niña?, lo supe cuando me hablo— El cual debe ser eliminado— No pude ver su rostro pero si su boca la cual sonreía

— Lo sabía, no eres el… ¿Qué…qué es…lo…que…b…buscas? —, pregunte sin miedo olvidándome un poco del dolor para recobrar mi postura y verla, o al menos lo que podía ver

— Solo quiero…—, dijo empezando a caminar hacia mi— Quiero…matarte— dijo parando hasta quedar a 7cm de mi

_« __¿Quién se cree esta mocosa? __»__._Me pregunte a mi misma viéndola fijamente

— Me creo lo que soy—, contesto ella

_«__ ¿Cómo acaba de…? __»__._ Ella solo se rió al ver mi confusión

— Hay que niña tan tonta— Dijo en burla viéndome— Ha pero que mal educada soy…yo soy Akuramy Yashuri Demonio de los sueños

_«__ ¿Sueños? __»_

— Si sueño, yo controlo todo dentro de ellos, como debe saber… los sueños, son puertas hacia el subconsciente donde las personas muestran sus verdaderos pensamientos y yo… controlo cada uno de ellos. Es un placer conocerla— Se presentó dando una reverencia pasando su brazo izquierdo tras su espalda y su mano derecha en su pecho— Sacerdotisa Hinata Hyuuga… La leyenda entre los sacerdotes de categoría y mejor espectáculo de mi ama y eso por no decir que eres la mejor controladora y asesina de demonios según los rumores, pero a mis ojos no puedo decir que eres una ¡MALDITA ZORRA! — Exclamó molesta volviendo a su posición original

_«__Que niña tan majadera__»_ Entrecerré los ojos

— Lo soy— Interrumpió ella triunfante— Dicen por algunos rumbos que posees los secretos de la mejor familia de sacerdotes por lo que eres muy fuerte y para serte más sincera…no estoy decepcionada. ¿Sabes?— Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo— Nadie ha podido ver a través de mi ilusión—

_«__Pues ¿Qué clases de ilusiones haces? __»_ Sabía que ella leería mi mente y me contestaría sin necesidad de hablarle

— Bueno…Mi trabajo es hacer que los deseos de las personas se conviertan en sus peores pesadillas— Contestó en tono "triunfador" riendo como loca

— Pues conmigo no te funciono— Murmure frustrada viendo como ella paraba su risa, para convertirla en molesta

— Hmp, bueno solo quiero que sepas que te dejaré ir por esta vez— Estaba nerviosa— Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte— dijo en tono amenazante y desapareciendo

_«__Que niña tan rara__»__._ Pensé al ver todo el lugar desapareciendo y dejando un especie de olor a… Azufre

— Hermana…hermana… ¡Despierta! — Grito Hanabi desde afuera de mi cuarto despertándome de golpe haciendo que me cayera de la cama a lado contrarío de donde estaba Rin claro

«Valla forma de despertar» Hice una mueca de dolor sobarme la cabeza. Pero al hacerlo sentí un ligero dolor en mi mano izquierda, y al verla…era la herida…la herida que me había hecho en esa "pesadilla" esa mocosa me las pagaría con intereses pero de pronto apareció la _duda __«E__ntonces…tomo lo que me paso en ese lugar me paso también aquí__»_por primera vez en mi vida me sentí presa del miedo por "una pequeña niña", aparte de mi hermana claro— Akuramy Yashuri— susurré mirando con atención mi mano la cual estaba amarrada con el kimono que ahora no traía puesto si no que ahora era mi piyama y para empeorarlo…

— Buenos días— dijo la voz de Naruto apareciendo en el espejo tallándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo dejando ver sus "colmillos"

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — cansada y aburrida lo miré

— Ah hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, si estás de mal humor que pena por ti— Replico molesto

— Lo siento—, susurre sin importarme el orgullo que en esos momentos se encontraba algo oculto

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Me pregunto sorprendido parpadeando los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir

— Dije que lo siento— Le susurre otra vez, aunque un poco más alto para que pudiera _oírme __« __¿Qué hora serán? __»_ me pregunte viendo mi reloj _« __¡Las cuatro! __»_

¿Tan tarde había dormido?, pero ahora tenía que hacer cosas más importante— ¡No pude ser! ¡Llegaré tarde al festival! — Grite corriendo a mi guarda ropa y tomando lo que encontraba— ¡Tengo que ponerme los dientes y cepillarme la ropa! — Naruto solo me observaba corriendo de un lugar a otro confundido

— ¿A qué llegaras tarde? — Habló mientras yo me vestía en el baño que estaba en mi recamara

— Al festival del día de muertos, me olvide por completo que tenía que ayudar— Expliqué saliendo del baño con un kimono… ¿Kimono?- Naruto puedes dejarme ver al espejo ¿Por favor? — No me hizo más preguntas asintiendo con la cabeza para desaparecer y dejarme verme en el espejo _«__Es idéntico…al kimono que usaba en esa pesadilla__»_

— Te recuerdo que llegaras tarde- Dijo la voz de Naruto sacándome del trance el cual me había inundado al ver mi aspecto

— ¡Es cierto! — Tomé un cepillo y me puse a buscar mis sandalias peinándome rápidamente, con unos arreglos mas, ya estaba lista— ¡Listo! Debo irme ¡Adiós! —, grite saliendo de la casa, bajando las escaleras y salir de mi casa, sabía que no habría nadie ya que mi hermana junto con mi padre ya estaban ahí…pero algo se me olvidaba «Lo recordaré luego», pensé al correr al lugar del festival, en efecto las personas lucían "trajes" tradicionales como el mío pero algo realmente me había dejado impactada— ¿Sakura?, ¿Ino?, ¿Tenten? ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —, pregunte sorprendida al verlas a las tres llevando kimonos más elegantes que el mío solo que el de Sakura el rosa con bordados blancos en forma de cerezos, el de Ino era morado con algunas ramas marcadas con un tinte verde en todo exceptuando el pecho y el de Tenten negro con varias mariposas grises.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! —, dijo Sakura molesta poniendo sus manos en la cintura dejando que algunos mechones de cabello rosado cayeran

— Si amiga te hemos esperado desde hace 4 horas— Dijo Ino al igual que Sakura, solo que ella se mantuvo derecha y solo pudo darme una sonrisa, yo aún estaba envuelta en mi pregunta anterior

— Deja de preguntarte el qué hacemos aquí. Hanabi nos invitó— Marco Tenten sonriendo

_«__Así que fue Hanabi__»__._ Pensé feliz— ¡Vengan les invitó jugo! —, diría "cerveza" pero era una celebración pública y había niños por lo cual no estaban permitidas las bebidas alcohólicas. Varias cosas salieron al aire, como nuestros cambios de carácter (Sakura nos ganó, ya no es tan agresiva). Algunas recomendaciones para ir a tomar un descanso, en esos momentos me sentí pequeña, hablaban de algunos manantiales en China y yo aún no visitaba Sapporo; comidas tradicionales de Francia, Chile, y algunas regiones de Venecia hicieron peor mi participación en la plática

_«__ ¿Venecia? __»_. Baje un poco la cabeza y bebí un gran tramo de jugo, mi segundo vaso en esa charla

Tenten al darse cuenta, preguntó

— ¿Y qué les parece si algún día invitamos a Hinata a Cancún? Seguro a ella le encantara ya que es cálido y fresco a la vez—

Yo sonreí negando la invitación después de ver como Ino y Sakura peleaban por los lugares que visitaríamos en vacaciones, con permiso de mi padre claro, optaban por llevar a Hanabi pero después Ino cambio la conversación de forma radical

— ¿Acaso no quieres llevarte también al primo de Hinata? Tenten— Preguntó pícaramente a mi amiga castaña, sabía que a ella le atraía mi primo Neji (el cual está en una universidad de paga debido a una beca de excelencia académica), cuando lo conoció parecieron tener tanto en común que me sentiría muy feliz de verlos juntos

— ¡No ¿Qué cosas dices?! Ino, estás demente— Declaró con un sonrojo, Sakura y yo Reímos

No me di cuenta, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, cosa que no me importó nada porque seguíamos hablando, riendo y bromeando… esas pláticas sobre los chicos nunca faltaban, yo traté de evitar algunas preguntas pero me eran casi imposibles de evadir

Seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que me puse alerta de pronto al notar que aun pequeño olor a azufre comenzaba a inundar el lugar _«__No es esa pequeña, su aroma no es tan fuerte__»_ Ese de aroma me resultaba completamente familiar, además de lo que estaba pasándome solo alguien tenía la respuesta

_« ¿__Naruto? __»_

Pero al volver a la realidad el oler era sofocante. Sentí el "aroma" acercándose no me daba tan buena espina. Solo una voz en mi interior gritaba incontrolablemente

_«__ ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No sé qué hacer! __»_

Sinceramente no era mi día de suerte y sentí la estúpida idea de arrancarme los cabellos de la cabeza. Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa parará y me fregara más de lo que ya estaba, ante mis "preciosos" ojos perlados una figura masculina se acercaba con pasos lentos los cuales sonaban a cada paso que daba al caminar, no quería admitirlo pero era realmente atractivo, su cabello era color negro al igual que sus ojos con profundo sentimiento de ¿Rencor? Si rencor en ellos, tenía la mirada fría con seriedad caminaba lentamente ganándose unas "pocas" miradas de las chicas de mi edad por los alrededores, incluyendo a mis amigas.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca pero trasparentaba, solo un poco, no es que me allá fijado que llevaba la camisa algo abierta, sino que todas lo notaron _«__Que lindo__»__._ Pero volví a la realidad hasta que mis narices se sofocaron con un sofocante olor a azufre «Es él». Ya no necesitaba más pruebas era él, aquel de que el mocoso…digo Naruto, me había alertado que me alejara si lo llegaba a ver, pero no parecía una persona mala. Solo, un poco desolada

— Pero que lindo es— suspiraron mis amigas a excepción de una…Sakura

_«__Su mirada… ¿Por qué será que siento que ella lo conoce? __»_, y mis suposiciones no eran falsas ella se acerco a él diciéndole al oído en susurro

— Ya era hora de que llegaras— Esto realmente me daba un escalofrió en la espalda, haciendo que temblara ligeramente, no porque allá escuchado su "conversación" a sus espaldas, si no que estaban a mas de 20m lejos de mi y oí a Sakura a la perfección _«__ ¿Qué esta pasándome? __»_, solo me pude preguntar eso ya que Tenten-chan se acerco a mí tomando mi hombro acercándose para susurrarme al oído

— ¿Qué te pasa, ¿Te sientes mal? —, pregunto ella preocupada, a lo cual yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ya que sentía que me quedaría sin voz si hablaba o algo peor se me saldría por la boca que quien estaba con una de mis mejores amigas era un demonio "archí némesis" del demonio que estaba encerrado con mingo en el espejo de mi habitación, por lo que mi familia aún no se enteraba

— Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa— Sugirió Ino acercándose a mí y susurrándome al igual que Tenten lo hizo— No te preocupes, yo le diré a tu familia que te fuiste a casa porque te sentías mal— La escuché, pero al ver a ese "chico" con mis amigas, no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, ese tipo o lo que sea podría estar planeando algo, pero Sakura junto con el se acercaron a nosotras

— Hola chicas, el es…—

_«__Que no diga Sasuke, que no diga Sasuke, que no diga Sasuke__»__._ Claro podría equivocarme

— Sasuke— termino de decir Sakura cuando estaba abrazada del brazo de él, mientras mi rostro parecía de cambiar de pálido a blanco total

_«__O tal vez no…__»_

— Chi…chicas— Dije yo con dificultad llamando la atención de todas incluyendo a "él"

— ¿Qué pasa, te sigues sintiendo mal? —., pregunto Ino desesperada tomándome de ambos hombros (al menos en eso no había cambiado mucho), viéndome completamente preocupada

— Un poco mareada— Respondí bajando la mirada, para después subirla— Ino-chan, creo que si iré a casa, lamento no poder quedarme con ustedes— No me gustaba la idea de dejarlas solas con "el" pero tenía que ir con el "único" que podía ayudarme— Podrías…—

— Claro que sí— Dijo Tenten— Cuenta con nosotras, luego te visitaremos— dijo sonriente— Ve a casa y descansa, ve rápido porque es tarde, son más de las 8 de la noche— Sonrió tomándome del hombro y encaminándome lejos de la fiesta, pero al pasar a lado de el solo pude notar una malévola sonrisa de lado con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos y al mover sus labios sin sonido para las demás, algo que solo yo pude percibir, dijo sin sonido alguno

— _Saluda a Naruto de mi parte__—__  
_

— Anda ve y descansa— Interrumpió Ino

— Mañana te iremos a visitar— Informó Sakura sonriendo

— No te preocupes nosotras le avisaremos a tu familia— Finalizó Tenten manteniéndose seria, pero preocupada

— Sa… Sakura— La llamé lo más normal que podía

— Dime—

— Sobre ese chico…— Me animó a seguir. No pude— Mañana te lo presentaré— Me sacó del festival sin dejar de caminar junto con las demás hasta la mitad del recorrido

— Cla…claro— la verdad era lo que menos deseaba. ¿Qué pasaría si él y Naruto se llegaban a encontrar?, sobre todo porque él estaba encerrado. Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

— **Te dije que no te acercarás a él****—**

Dijo una voz masculina bastante conocida atrás de mí saliendo de un rincón obscuro, con Rin en brazos

«No puede ser». Me dije sorprendida— Naruto…— ¿No podía irme peor?...

Algo estaba claro… estaba más salada que el •Mar Muerto•

**~Fin De Capítulo~**

* * *

_¡No ando muerta! ¡Esta es la prueba!_

_Si ya sé que se me pasó la fecha festiva, pero no fue algo que yo elegí ¡En verdad! T.T Solo espero acabar con tiempo el cap. Número 10!_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama!__The Muse de Asakura__ si lo digo por mi Amo __**Hao**_


	11. X- La Diferencia entre Hinata y Shinji

**Capitulo 10: La Diferencia entre Hinata y Shinji**

Los ojos de Naruto aún se sentían pesados, y había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus respiraciones eran lentas y profundas. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pensando en la hora… tal vez las siete de la mañana. Lo único que sabía era que debía estar listo y preparado para cualquier ataque inesperado por la festividad

_«__Naruto Pov__.»_

— Hermana…hermana… ¡Despierta! — Grito la hermana de Hinata cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero al parecer le dio una enorme sorpresa ya que la Hyuuga cayó al suelo, además de distraída, torpe.

_«__Y ahora… ¿Qué tiene? __»__. _La observé extrañado, miraba demasiado su mano izquierda. ¿Por qué desprendía un leve olor a sangre? No lo sabía. Sangre… parpadeé rápidamente desechando los pensamientos perversos de mi cabeza, estúpida Hyuuga, todo era por su culpa

— Akuramy Yashuri— susurro tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó mi atención a lo que murmuraba. Así que los Yashuri, no había duda, él estaba cerca

— Buenos días— Dije haciéndome el soñoliento para apantallar mi supuesto despertar

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — cansada y aburrida me volteó a ver. Bufé antes de replicar

— Ah hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, si estás de mal humor que pena por ti—

— Lo siento—, susurre con poca autoestima, de verdad estaba mal. Bueno, eso no importa

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Si, hacerme el sordo y el estúpido eran cosas tan fáciles de hacer… aunque algunos digan que no es así

— Dije que lo siento— Esas palabras eran justamente las que anhelaba escuchar, vaya que son satisfactorias cuando la persona que las dice no tiene ánimos. De la nada pareció reaccionar— ¡No pude ser! ¡Llegaré tarde al festival! — Gritó corriendo a su ropero y tomar un kimono, al fin ropa que conocía— ¡Tengo que ponerme los dientes y cepillarme la ropa! — ¿A tan temprana edad podía quitarse la dentadura? Sin duda es un mundo extraño, pero no podía hacer más que acostumbrarme

— ¿A qué llegaras tarde? — Pregunté cuando entro corriendo a ese lugar llamado "baño"

— Al festival del día de muertos, me olvide por completo que tenía que ayudar— Explico saliendo aplicando algunos ajustes a su atuendo— Naruto puedes dejarme ver al espejo ¿Por favor? — Yo asentí y mire como se examinaba con cuidado, como si algo en su apariencia le pareciera extraño

— Te recuerdo que llegaras tarde— Interrumpí para dejar de ver esa estúpida expresión en su cara, me ponía de malas esta niña

— ¡Es cierto! — Paso eso a lo que le llaman "cepillo" por su cabello y grito antes de salir corriendo— ¡Listo! Debo irme ¡Adiós! —, azotó la puerta dejándome pensativo. Rin despertó después de tal golpe, esa Hinata, una desconsiderada total

Pero de la nada ella se sentó enfrente de mí y me dio un ladrido

_«__ ¿Qué querrá decirme? __»__. _Ladeé la cabeza— Escucha Rin, no sé qué quieres pero tendrás que esperar hasta que salga de aquí ¿Entendiste? —, ella bajo la cabeza y las orejas, no funcionaría conmigo, yo ya tenía experiencia en ese campo y por obvias razones no podría caer, regreso de donde había venido mientras que yo suspiraba. Por cuestiones de aburrimiento decidí regresar a dormir.

Sin embargo ni dentro de mis sueños estaba en paz, los recuerdos de aquella ocasión invadían mi mente zumbando como abejas molestas; me frustraba tener que cuidar de esa niña, mi única salida era esa, no podía hacer más que esperar (más) para salir. A pesar de haber dormido bastante me sentía cansado, mis parpados estaban pesados y me ardían los ojos. Cuando los abrí, me percaté de una cosa: El espejo estaba debilitado

_«__Llego la hora__»__._ Me dije sin mostrar la sonrisa con la que siempre estaba en mi infancia, aún había mucho en que pensar, pero sabía que meditar en cosas que ya estaban claras me confundirían y me evitarían cumplir con mi misión

Ladridos, ladridos y más ladridos escuché de Rin. Al salir vi como ella estaba parada enfrente de mí, no hice más que acercar mi mano al vidrio que dividía la libertad de mi prisión; para después atravesar esa cortina invisible con toda la facilidad del mundo

— Que mal que sea solo por una noche—, maldecía la suerte que en esos momentos tenía, y aunque estaba libre, no podía evitar sentir enfado por saber que me había perdido de varias cosas importantes

Rin ladró dos veces captando mi atención

— ¿Qué? —, pregunté en un ademán de molestia. Ella solo seguía ladrando, corrió mientras saltaba hacía la puerta— Quieres salir— acerté caminando, cuando abrí la puerta ella salió demasiado rápido para un perro de su raza; un olor inundo mis fosas nasales. Que rico

Baje sin ninguna prisa viendo con detalle la casa en la que estaba, no era tan grande como un palacio pero era más ameno que uno

_«__… Sigo diciendo que es una tortura estar aquí__»__. _Cuando di la vuelta hacía lo que parecía ser la sala, un ruido proveniente de la mesa al fondo captó mi atención— ¿Qué comes Rin? —, vi lo que contenían los platos, los vasos y los jarrones; comida, agua y flores de cempasúchil… Demonios. Tomé a la mascota de la Hyuuga entre mis brazos viendo lo que quedaba, pedazos de carne, huesos, el agua tirada en el suelo, las flores rotas de los tallos (una que otra sobrevivió) y un olor grotesco a perro— ¡Rin! ¡Maldita sea! —, la baje dándome igual si me seguía como la loca que era o no

Arreglé lo que pude, quite los trozos del pollo, acomodé los vasos y volví a ponerles agua no sin antes secar la mesa; trate de acomodar las flores usando algunas más que ya hacían aguardadas en la cocina y por último acomodé una fotografía en un cuadro de madera tallado a mano, vi a la persona en ella… una mujer

La tomé y la vi por dos minutos; era una mujer de ojos cafés oscuros, cabello azulado y complexión delgada, la piel tan clara como la de Hinata y su hermanita pero con una mirada pacifica y feliz. Era su madre, la dejé en la mesa en medio de lo que había podido rescatar e hice algo que no se encontraba en mi naturaleza. Hice una reverencia mostrando respeto, los ojos de esa mujer no eran los de una Hyuuga y aún siendo esposa de una, no tenía ningún derecho a mostrarme grosero, en especial en ese día— Solo espero que su hija no me mate señora—, burlé como si le hablara a mi _madre_ esperando a recibir una especie de aprobación

Enderecé mi espalda y sonreí

Dispuesto a salir de casa tomé a esa bola de pelos pero para mi mala suerte comenzó a ladrar— ¿Ahora qué Rin? —, pregunte frustrado. Pero no sería necesaria una respuesta hablada, ya que un olor terriblemente desagradable o más bien un olor conocido por mi estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba— Maldita sea, así que eres tú— Dije molesto al saber que ese olor pertenecía a mi "mejor amigo" Sasuke, sin embargo eso no era lo peor— ¿A dónde se dirige? —, me pregunte; solo escuche un pequeño ladrido— ¿Acaso tu sabes Rin? —, pregunte a aquella cachorra que ladraba y rascaba la puerta como queriendo abrirla _«C__laro que sabe a dónde se dirige, pero ¿por qué quiere salir? __»__. _Y como un balde de agua fría la respuesta me llego, o más bien un pequeño olor algo leve pero era de ella— Mierda—, dije entre dientes completamente molesto al saber a dónde iba ese maldito de Uchiha— Si el llega a encontrarla… probablemente— Apreté a Rin en mis brazos procurando no hacerle daño _«__No creo que sea buena idea dejarla aquí con toda la comida sobrante…__»_ me dije al ver lo que quedaba de todo el banquete _«__Que sean honrados los soldados caídos__»_

Sería estúpido dar una oración, eso sin decir "Ridículo"

Tomé el pomo pero esté no giro, genial, estaba estancado y si rompía la puerta sería una invitación a quedarme en ese espejo por otros seiscientos años más

Entre al cuarto de Hinata y una vez dentro abrí la ventana subiendo un pie para después saltar con Rin en brazos. Caí lo mejor posible pero aún así hice que ella gruñera— No te quejes— Dije aún molesto. Note que no había nadie por los alrededores _«__Deben estar todos en ese dichoso festival__»_ Así que solo salte de techo en techo siendo cuidadoso por la viajera tan _especial_que me acompañaba, tal vez la altura y la velocidad la ponían como piedra ya que me incrustaba sus garras en mis manos, no dolía pero era muy molesto— Rin deja de hacer eso— Murmuraba fastidiado pero no me impresionaba su reacción…los perros no vuelan, así que supongo que es normal.

Pero en todo el alboroto puede darme cuenta que el repulsivo olor de ese mal nacido completamente horrible _«__Me alegra no haber comido nada porque si no vomitaría__»_. Pensé al comenzar a planear algo, ya que si Sasuke llegaba a encontrarla de algún o sería su fin, o peor aún. Mi fin— Cálmate Rin, tal vez ella corra peligro— ¿Trate de tranquilizarla a ella o a mi mismo? Opté por seguir saltando hasta llegar a una pequeña pero llamativa luz en donde se podía oír leves risas y conversaciones distorsionadas de distintas personas, así que me detuve en un edificio al notar tanto alboroto y buscarla con la mirada, ya que desde ese lugar se podía observar todo, pero «Si asesinan a alguien por aquí nadie se daría cuenta», los humanos no podían llegar a un nivel de idiotez más grande «Es cierto debo concentrarme en buscarla», y así lo hice, traté de buscarla por su aroma y con la vista pero…

— ¡Aquí compren sus hamburguesas! — Decía un vendedor en un pequeño puesto con ¿ruedas? Y eso no era todo

— Palomitas…palomitas…lleven sus ricas palomitas bajas en grasa— Gritaba un vendedor desde un puesto no muy diferente al anterior creo que buscarla por el aroma será muy difícil

— ¿A esto le llaman festival? — Me dije con horror al ver semejante arguende de personas locas, pero antes de que digiera algo más Rin ladro llamando mi atención— ¿Qué ocurre Rin, la encontraste? —, le pregunte al verla y después mostrar mi atención a donde Rin miraba con atención— Maldita sea— gruñí entre dientes por encontrar a esa saco de bazofia dándome cuenta que en esa noche había maldecido ya bastante; el cual a la vista de las humanas era un ángel o hasta el mismo Dios — Humanas estúpidas— dije aún con el humor de un perro rabioso al querer ser liberado de su correa, pero entre todo mi enojo y frustración, mi mirada se centro en alguien más importante _«__Ahí está__»_ Dije al verla, si era ella estaba parada, con la mirada perdida…

— No puede ser… ¡Sin duda la mataré por esto! —, si lo que ella veía con tanto asombro era a ¡él! — ¿Pero si se nota que la estupidez aumenta con forme a la generación avanza verdad? —. Hinata estaba anonada por la presencia de Sasuke lo miraba de pies a cabeza y a pesar de tanto enojo me tranquilice con una cosa:

_«__No creo que el haga algo con tanta gente a su alrededor__»._

Además ella se ve bien- mentía al parecer su cara se veía más pálida a cada momento que pasaba y tres chicas se formaban a su alrededor con rostros preocupados— Esto no está bien… ¿Veamos que sucede Rin? —, ella solo dio un ladrido— Mierda si tan solo pudiera oír lo que dicen— todo eso estaba comiéndome vivo, además de que una chica peli rosa— ¿Qué raro color de cabello? — se acercaba a Sasuke, a lo cual el puso su típica pose de "soy el mejor" y su sonrisa burlona … Hinata lucia cada vez peor, sus amigas…o al menos eso creo que hablaron por un tiempo, hasta que ella camino hacia la salida de aquel arguende acompañada por la muchacha de ojos verdes, pasando a lado de Sasuke «Creo que le dijo algo» Lo note porque ella lucía más pálida de lo que ya estaba, en fin— Será mejor seguirla hasta donde la otra ya no esté con ella, Vamos Rin—

La peli rosa la dejó sola de pronto…al parecer solo la acompaño la mitad del camino, así que esperé hasta que esa chica se alejará más. Si conoce a Sasuke no me conviene dejar que se acerque a Hinata, ella ya se había alejado

_«__Llego la hora__»_. Me dije al saltar y quedar frente a ella, solo que no se había percatado de mi al parecer iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que hasta se le podía poner en frente un tigre y ella en quién sabe dónde, pero lo que más me ponía molesto es que no escuchará mi advertencia. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el enojo, hablé…

— Te dije que no te acercarás a él— Ella solo voltio la mirada hacía a mí con mirada asombrada, no era para más ya que estaba afuera del espejo y no era luna nueva, creo que también noto a Rin, mantuvo su mirada hasta que solo dijo…

— Na…Na…Naruto— Susurro antes de desplomarse hacia el suelo dormida

— Que problema ahora tendré que llevarla hasta su casa— Y así lo hice deje a Rin en el suelo y tome a Hinata entre mis brazos— Rin sube arriba de Hinata— Rin subió arriba de ella como la última vez que la cargue— A casa Rin—, y así solo tuve que saltar unas cuantas casas más para legar a su habitación, la cual su ventana seguía abierta y solo tuve que entrar. Rin salto al suelo y a coste a Hinata en su cama— Mejor la dejamos dormir— Dije para que Rin solo se metiera de bajo de la cama, seguramente ella también estaba cansada— Bueno creo que es mejor esperar—, no tenía nada mejor que hacer solo esperar hasta que ella despertará, así que decidí acostarme a su lado, ¿Por qué me gustaba ver a esa niña dormir? No lo sé, pero me relajaba de buena manera, tal vez porque muy en el fondo yo anhelo soñar así algún día, al verla me di cuenta de algo, su rostro, su cabello, su piel al parecer había algo que ignoré por completo— No se parecen mucho— Susurre al mover mi mano hacia su rostro para después acercarla hacía su rostro y tocarlo con la palma de mi mano— No se parece a ti…Shinji— Hasta ahora no me había detenido a ver a Hinata detalladamente como hasta ahora…solo me deje llevar por su energía espiritual y por su parentesco en el físico de forma rápida; no me había detenido en lo más importante, su forma de actuar y comportarse ella era alguien más que una simple reencarnación era algo más, pero mientras iba pensando en eso un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que me parara de la cama, si ella estaba despertando comenzando a ver la habitación de lado contraría de donde yo me encontraba como si buscará algo

— So-solo fue un su s-sueño— Suspiro aliviada bajando la cabeza, tal vez ella piensa que cuando me vio fue solo su imaginación, que mal que la sacaré de su mundo de fantasía

— ¿Sueño? —, pregunte yo agachándome hasta verla de frente, ella solo subió la cabeza rápidamente viéndome directamente a los ojos y solo…

— ¡Dios mío! —, grito fuertemente cayendo de la cama desmallándose…otra vez, Rin solo salió de la cama corriendo despavorida yo me quedé viendo a Hinata tendida en el suelo

— Esta será una larga noche— Gemí cansado al verla en ese estado, camine a donde estaba ella y acostarla otra vez era gracioso y peculiar su o de actuar _«__Eso la hace diferente a ti Shinji__»_ Solo me limite a sonreír esperando nuevamente su despertar, pero primero, un pequeño descanso no hice mal a nadie, me toca esperar a que despierte y tratar de que no se desmalle de nuevo, tenía que preparar otra ofrenda (no pensaron que me quedaría satisfecho con los deshechos que yo había dejado ¿verdad?) antes de que su familia llegará

**~Fin De Capítulo~**

* * *

_Bueno qué puedo decir, así salió la vez pasada, solo con unas cuantas mejoras xD_

_Espero dejar de flojear para después seguirle como es debido_

_Uh ya me urge acabar con esté fic_

_¡Dos años y sigue incompleto! ¡Eso me molesta!_

_En fin, me apresuraré más…_

_Se despide: __La Escritora_


	12. XI- Calidez

**Capitulo 11: Calidez**

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de lado opuesto de donde Hinata dormía plácidamente dándome la espalda con una manta encima (la cual yo le había puesto), Rin dormía de bajo de la cama como siempre, pero yo estaba concentrado viendo por la ventana la cual mantuve abierta después de entrar, veía la Luna Llena lucia hermosa, eso era mucha novedad ante mis ojos después de tantos años sin verla de ese modo, me da cierta nostalgia. Tantas cosas habían pasado en el mundo, cosas que no avía podido ver o vivir. Sin embargo lo único que agradecía de mi larga vida era eso mismo, era larga y el tiempo no me afectaba como a los humanos. Un largo suspiro de nostalgia salió de mis labios por el pasado pero ahora era mejor concentrarme en otra cosa puesto que al parecer la fiesta se había alargado o al menos eso me hizo pensar el consecutivo ruido de afuera, además de que Hinata ya llevaba durmiendo más de 1 hora y el problema era grande, ya no podía esperar más, si ella no despertaba por cuenta propia yo debería darle _una mano_, y tenía un gran idea en mente.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Hinata mientras que mi pierna izquierda se movía de arriba abajo con rapidez dando a entender que todos esos años en el espejo no habían ayudado a mejorar mi paciencia y mis manos estaban apoyadas a los lados del colchón tratando de controlarme…ero era inevitable.

_«__Así no despertara nunca.__»_ Pensé completamente aburrido pero un hedor que ya me había hartado desde que salí del espejo— ¡¿Qué es ese maldito hedor?! — grite para después murmurar frustrado— Hasta cuando estas a larga distancia me molestas— Y como un rayo de luz, la imagen de nosotros _tres_invadió mi cabeza; la sacudí cual perro y me gire hacía Hinata «Es cierto Hinata tuvo un leve contacto con él y tal vez un poco de su esencia se haya impregnado en ella» eso me frustraba aún más— Ese maldito hijo de puta— murmure entre dientes

Después de algunos minutos de impaciencia y maldición tras maldición hacia Sasuke ya no podía aguantar más, por lo que decidí pararme de la cama y caminar de un lado a otro esperando a que ella despertará, pero la desesperación era grande y el hedor del maldito ése me ponía peor, así que para hacer las cosas más rápidas camine hacia Hinata y con cuidado de no despertarla tomé su brazo derecho con la manga del kimono y sin más arranque por completo el pedazo de tela que quería, puse el pedazo de prenda en mi nariz hasta su cuello para que el frío no la despertará.

Después de tener la prenda entre mis manos me aleje de Hinata caminado hacia el espejo para verme… y al notarme bien me di cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, lucia igual de joven que antes, como un chico ordinario de 16 años…mi rostro no había surgido ningún cambio, mi cabello era igual de rubio (ni más largo ni más corto), mis ojos por ser demonio eran rojos…tan rojos como la sangre de los humanos que corría entre mis manos; ¿A cuántos había matado ya? No lo sabía…perdí la cuenta después de los 1,654 asesinatos crueles…contando mujeres, niños y bebés lo sé…soy un monstruo.

Jamás obtendré salvación eterna al morir, tengo un pase reservado para el infierno…baje la cabeza con los ojos cerrados por un momento, al subirla mire detalladamente el cuarto de Hinata y mis ojos se detuvieron el una imagen la cual ya hacía un hombre alto de cabello castaño, con atuendo blanco y dos rayos de luz rosa y azul saliendo de su pecho con la mano puesta en ese pequeño resplandor y con la mano derecha alzada con expresión amable en su rostro.

Sin más me acerque a esa imagen la cual ya hacia colgada a un lado izquierdo de la cama de Hinata. Al ver a ese hombre de frente mis piernas se doblaron hasta caer arrodillado con ambos brazos a los costados aún viéndolo

— ¿Qué pretendes en realidad? — Pregunte viendo a ese hombre, ya que de Buda no había obtenido respuesta alguna— ¿Por qué me pones tantos obstáculos? — Dije con voz quebrada y mirada angustiada; yo sabía que esa imagen no se iba a mover ni mucho menos me iba a hablar, pero debía intentar— ¿Soy un defecto de _su_creación? ¿O un simple bufón del que pueden burlarse cada vez que se aburren? —, susurre agachando la cabeza aún más que en veces anteriores— ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¡¿Tienes poder para eso no?! — Dije enojado cerrando mis manos con fuerza— ¿Por qué? — Tantas preguntas sin respuesta alguna

— Naruto— oí susurrar a Hinata desde su cama; ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba despierta?

Me gire a su dirección pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración estaba calmada, seguro alucinaba. Sin embargo esa diminuta duda que me invadía no me permitió darme cuenta del momento en el que mis piernas levantaron mi cuerpo y me acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata; me senté a su lado y la miré

— Naruto— Volvió a decir en ese mismo tonito molesto parecía que se había inventado únicamente

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté algo roñoso

— Ayudarte— Dijo en susurro, sin darme cuenta su mano izquierda tomo mi mano…la que sujetaba el pedazo de tela

— No puedes ayudarme… Nadie puede hacerlo— Contesté con voz seca— Nadie— intente quitar mi mano de la suya pero ella me sostuvo con más fuerza…sus ojos estaban abriéndose lentamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí, observándome con calidez

— Déjame intentarlo— Dijo susurrando procurando no mostrarse _débil_

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? — Pregunte aún con voz seca y mirando hacia la puerta de su cuarto

— Por…porque…— Guardo silencio por un momento— Yo…si te… te lo digo…te…m-molestarás… Podría apostarlo— Dijo tras una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿De dónde demonios salió esa timidez Hinata?— Pregunte algo molesto observándola por un segundo quitando su mano con fuerza con mí otra mano y parándome de la cama viéndola indignado. Ella no hablo solo sentó apoyándose con sus manos sin quitarme la mirada, una mirada irritante, una mirada llena de lastima y compasión— No la necesito— Musite regresando mi vista hacia la ventana observando otra vez la luna, tratando de controlarme para no hacer una _locura_

— ¿Disculpa…? — Ladeó la cabeza incrédula

— No necesito tu caridad… ¡Ni mucho menos tu lástima! — Grite irritado

Ella arqueó una ceja seguramente debió mantenerse algo confusa con mis cambios de humor a cada momento, comenzaba a pensar en la bipolaridad en mi interior, en realidad hasta yo me hartaba y me confundía conmigo mismo.

— Naruto— dijo ella parándose y dando pasos lentos hacia mi— Escucha…—

— Hinata— Interrumpí bastante serio— Te recuerdo que soy un demonio, un asesino un maldito con las manos llenas de sangre inocente y algunas no tan inocentes— Murmure lo último entre dientes evadiendo su mirada

— Sé lo que eres— Dijo ella con seguridad en su voz

— Entonces, ¿Qué ganas tu con ayudarme? — Dije con frialdad en mi voz pero con tristeza en mi alma

— Tu confianza— Gimió ella abrazándome por atrás, debo admitirlo… eso me sorprendió.

Estaba anonado sintiendo sus manos en mi pecho sosteniendo fuertemente la capa que traía puesta, mientras que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no solo sus manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviera esperando a que yo digiera algo, ¿Qué hacer ahora?... ¿confiar en ella?, no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme…como sucedió con Shinji y Sasuke

— ¿Hinata?— Susurre calmado soltando la manga del kimono de Hinata que había robado tomando sus manos entre las mías apretándolas suavemente

— ¿Qué?— Dijo ella aun en susurro

— Gracias— Dije al bajar sus manos sin soltarlas

— Naruto yo…— Intentó hablar separando sus manos de las mías lentamente— No pienses que esto es para,… lo hago… ¡Ya sabes!... con otro propósito— Dijo separándose de mí y caminando hacia delante de mi dándome la espalda y con los hombros encogidos parecía que algo hacia con sus manos

— Nunca lo pensé— Dije sonriendo inocentemente, pero después me di cuenta que no sabía de que otro propósito hablaba— ¿Qué otro propósito?— Pregunte pensando en que a veces solía rebasar el límite permisible de la inocencia… o la estupidez

— ¿He?... ¿Quieres decir que no entendiste nada? — Dijo volteándose, tenía sus manos al frente de su cuerpo uniendo los dos dedos índices…como jugando y con una mirada de "_no puede ser posible_"…pero había algo más…en sus mejillas…un pequeño rubor color carmesí se asomaba por sus mejillas. Algo llamativo a decir verdad

— Bueno…tal vez si— Dije al verla de forma tan inocente— Tal vez no— Murmure al pararme a 10 centímetros de su cuerpo… baje mi cabeza hasta quedar a un lado del cuello de la paralizada Hinata que tenía conmigo, haciendo a un lado su cabello con mi mejilla y dije— Pero para serte franco me gustaría pensar que lo decías con ese "Otro propósito"— No sé de donde salió tanta cursilería pero supongo que es normal en esta época

— Yo…yo— Dijo ella al bajar la mirada nerviosa, no era muy buena escondiendo ese tipo de emociones, eso me agradaba

— Hinata… ¿Sabes?— dije sin separarme de ella— Sonara extraño pero… nunca me había envuelto en una situación así— Susurré nervioso, mis manos temblaban un poco, sin darme cuenta mis brazos la estrecharon contra mí, abrazándola suavemente, por un momento sentí algo que hace mucho no sentía…calidez

**~Fin De Capítulo~**

* * *

_Espero que este diminuto capítulo les haya gustado, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo pero veo que hay muchas cosas por cambiar en esté fic._

_T.T_

_Gomene, hasta luego_

_Y me despido._


	13. XII- Extra-Extra-Se Busca

**Capitulo 12: ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Se Busca!**

Eran las siete de la mañana y Hinata como siempre iba de regreso a la escuela, un poco desconcertada por lo ocurrido en la noche del festival donde nadie salió en sus cinco sentidos o sin alguna que otra copa encima… Sin embargo lo que mantenía _algo_ indignada a la muchacha Hyuuga era lo pasado algunos minutos atrás.

_«__—__ Entonces, ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme? __—_

— _Tu confianza__—__»_

De acuerdo, ¿Por qué demonios dijo tanta estupidez?, ¿Amabilidad? ¿El momento? ¿U otro factor visto en películas románticas?

_«Espero que no se lo haya tomado en cerio…»_ Se decía la joven sin perder el paso

Bueno, lo que haya sido no debía volver a pasar por varios motivos, uno de ellos es la poca amabilidad que Naruto le había ofrecido, unos instantes atrás…

—Aunque me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho, ese idiota—murmuro conteniendo la ira que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y alma.

**~ Flash Back ~**

"_Diablos, ¿Qué rayos hago? Lo estoy abrazando" se dijo Hinata acariciando con delicadeza la funda de la katana oculta en la capa negra en su espalda; mientras se debatía entre soltarlo o dejar las cosas así en espera de una interrupción. Otro pensamiento nada correcto llego a su cabeza después de varios segundos de silencio entre los brazos del demonio… los labios del rubio. Lamió los suyos antes de despertar y temblar como si tuviese frío._

_Cosa que llamó la atención del rubio._

— _¿Te ocurre algo? __—__ Le preguntó algo confundido sin soltarla_

— _Tranquilo, n-no es nada__—__ Había perdido la fecha en la que dejó de tartamudear, sin embargo eso ya no importaba puesto que ese mal habito que siempre le ocasionaba problemas, había vuelto._

— _Hinata__—__dijo con indecisión__—.__ No sé si es un buen momento pero…__—.__ Se alejó de ella por unos centímetros y dejó que la pelinegra lo viera; lamentablemente no pudo sostener la mirada perlada antes de voltear la cabeza visualizando la ventana abierta._

— _¿Qué es? __—.__ Preguntó rezando porque no fuera algún demonio cercano que pudiese estropearles el »momento«._

"_¡Valor!" Se dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba y contestaba__—:__ Rin arruino la ofrenda que estaba en la mesa de abajo y devoró todo el pollo__—__ rio soltándola para rascar su nuca esperando no recibir un manotazo o un golpe __**bajo**__ de forma cruel por parte de la jovencita, sintió escalofrío cuando ella se quedó muda y bajo la cabeza__—__ ¿Hinata? _

— _¿Podrías repetirlo? __—__ La saliva quedó atorada en su garganta pero sentía la lengua seca y los dientes más unidos de lo normal, estaba molesta, demasiado; su familia y ella habían tardado demasiado preparando ese estúpido pollo. _

— _Que Rin… devoró…_

— _¡Estoy muerta! __—__ Grito interrumpiendo al tenso Naruto dispuesta a hacer círculos alrededor de su habitación._

— _Oye…__—__ trató de hablar._

— _Si Hanabi se entera…_

— _Hinata__—__ Miraba como la muchacha daba vueltas como toda persona desesperada por pensar en una solución a un grave problema._

— _¡Si mi padre se entera! __—__ No, no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría Hiashi al ver la ofrenda destrozada por un perro que ella ha mantenido a escondidas en su habitación._

— _Hinata__—__ Llamó en un gruñido al ver que ella no le hacía caso. _

— _¡Ah ¿Qué haré ahora?! __—__ Grito completamente sin ideas, Naruto explotó._

— _¡Cierra la boca y escúchame! __—__ Hinata se detuvo al ser tomada de los hombros por el estresado rubio que la miraba fijamente__—__ Hay solución ¿Entiendes? __—__ Ella parpadeó dos veces__—__ ¿Entiendes? __—__ Pronunció está vez con una voz más grave_

— _¿Cuál? __—__ Pregunto curiosa por saber la ayuda que él le proporcionaría_

— _Déjame pensar, lo hecho, hecho está así que no vale la pena desesperarse ¿Bien? __—__ Hinata asintió, tal vez no era tan idiota como llego a pensar__—__ ¿Puedes conseguir otro pollo?_

_Hinata negó__—:__ A esta hora ningún puesto de pollos está abierto, todo mundo está en el festival__—__ Contestó desanimada caminando en dirección a su cama sentándose de forma lenta apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y el mentón entre las manos entrelazadas. Miro a Naruto y notó que él también la miraba a ella_

— _¿Qué te dirá tu padre? __—__ Pregunto acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado sin dejar de verla_

— _No lo sé__—__ Contestó desanimada, no esperaba que la noche terminaría así, aunque por unos instantes cayó en cuenta que mientras tuviera al chico con ella jamás tendría noches normales como cualquier otra joven de 16 años._

— _Esto es problemático__—__ Siseó dejándose caer en el colchón extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba suspirando como si con ello pudiera deshacerse de un poco de la presión acumulada. Hinata lo siguió pero no extendió sus brazos solo dejó que su espalda golpeara el colchón _

—_A esta hora ningún puesto de pollos está abierta, todo mundo está en el festival—dije desanimada yendo en dirección a mi cama y sentándome en ella poniendo mis codos en mis piernas y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos viendo a Naruto al igual que él a mí.  
_

— _¿Qué crees que te diga tu padre?—Preguntó al acercarse a mí y sentándose a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme.  
_

—_No lo sé— dije secamente, no me atrevía a decir que la noche no podía estar peor. No estaba dispuesta a tentar demasiado a mi suerte.  
_

—_Mmm, que problemático—suspiró al dejarse caer en mi cama acostándose en ésta. _

—_Sí—dije haciendo lo mismo que él.  
_

—_No quería causarte problemas.  
_

—_Eh—. Reaccione parándome de mi cama para verlo y recordando nuestro muy lindo encuentro—. Por cierto…antes de mi familia regrese y me mate, necesito algunas respuestas—interrumpí nuestra agradable conversación para una duda que me comía viva.  
— ¿Respuestas?—Preguntó incrédulo.  
_

—_Sí—afirme.  
_

—_De acuerdo—dijo al mirarme aún acostado en mi cama y cerrado los ojos  
_

— _¿Cómo fue que saliste del espejo?  
_

_Él sólo cerró y abrió los ojos con lentitud; se sentó viéndome firmemente y habló—: Pues si que eres tonta—dijo desanimadamente.  
_

— _¿Eh?  
_

— _¿Qué noche es hoy?  
_

—_Noche de…  
_

—_Muertos—dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.  
_

— _¿Entiendes?…Hoy se relaciona a todos los seres sobrenaturales, fantasmas, brujas, muertos etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…y eso me incluye a mí—dijo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en mi cama.  
_

—_Cómo…  
_

—_Una pequeña ayuda…para mí claro.  
_

— _Oh, ya veo.  
_

— _¿Eso es todo?  
_

—_No—dije—hay algo más…  
_

— _¿Qué?—dijo él con pesadez.  
_

— _¡¿Por qué diablos te me apareciste con eso de »te dije que no te acercarás a él«?!—Pregunté enojada imitando su voz con un toque de gracia, la cual parecía no hacerle reír._

— _¡Na!…Sólo un pequeño escarmiento por no escucharme—espetó sin vergüenza alguna.  
_

—_No será que…  
_

— _¿Qué?  
_

—_Mmm—. Me volteé dándole la espalda sonriendo— ¡Que celoso eres!  
_

— _¡¿Celoso?!—Gritó saltando de la cama y tomándome de los hombros haciendo que volteará a verlo, estaba rejeramente sonrojado—. ¿A Acaso…acaso crees que lo hice por celos?—dijo desesperadamente y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.  
_

— _¿Tú qué crees?—Pregunte viéndolo y sonriéndole de forma coqueta, ya no me reconocía, era una situación en la cual solo había visto en Tv Novelas.  
_

—_Qué te has vuelto loca—contestó sonrojándose más soltándome y caminando al frente de mí.  
_

—_Tal vez—; después de eso ambos quedamos en un silencio bastante grande.  
_

—_Dime Hinata—habló con un tono más serio.  
_

— _¿Qué?—Pregunté al verlo de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana.  
_

— _¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo Sasuke?  
_

— _¿Cómo supiste que…?  
_

—_Limítate a contestar—interrumpió pesadamente sin voltear a verme.  
_

— _¿Con sus palabras?—Hablé con sencillez al no sentir temor de su horrorosa actitud; aunque pareciera mentira, ya me había acostumbrado.  
_

—_Por favor—dijo más calmado.  
_

— "_Saluda a Naruto de mi parte"…eso fue lo que dijo.  
_

_Naruto se quedó en silencio.  
_

—_Naruto…  
_

—_Es extraño…—musitó-  
_

— _¿Qué?  
_

—_Que justamente, este día, su presencia se haga más fuerte que antes—dijo calmándose un poco, se le notaba demasiado en la voz. Al parecer he aprendido mucho de él en los últimos días.  
_

—_Naruto, hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte—, dije para sentarme nuevamente en mi cama y cambiando de tema, no me convenía mantenerlo en el asunto de Sasuke  
_

— _¿Qué es?- dijo regresando a verme.  
_

— _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?  
_

—_Sí.  
_

— _¿Recuerdas que yo recibí una herida grande?  
_

—_Ehm, s-si.  
_

—_Naruto. Nunca tuve la necesidad de observar mi herida hasta ahora—dije al levantar mi manga del kimono para ver que estaba sanada—. ¿Qué lo que me hiciste?—Pregunte con seriedad. En realidad ya podría decir que incluso se me había olvidado por completo.  
_

—_Sólo…te curé—respondió viendo mi brazo con atención en perfectas condiciones.  
_

—_Lo sé, pero. ¿Cómo?  
_

— _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
_

—_Naruto…desde hace unos días he estado muy extraña.  
_

—_Y eso es novedad—respondió burlándose.  
_

— _¡No bromeo!—Grite rápidamente—, no hablo en carácter…hablo de, mi cuerpo.  
_

— _¿Tú…cuerpo?—Creo que es más descarado de lo que parece. Su mirada recorrió lo que estuvo a su vista y, al parecer entrecerró los ojos por lo que no estuvo a su visión.  
_

—_Sí, mira…—hablé ignorando aquel gesto que hizo y me enojo mucho—; ahora puedo oler azufre cuando un demonio se me acerca, cuando nadie más puede.  
_

— _¿Azufre?—Preguntó confundido.  
_

—_Sí.  
_

—_Jamás había visto algo así—dijo poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios viendo hacía el techo.  
_

— _¡Naruto!… ¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!—Pregunté completamente atemorizada, la última vez que experimenté un cambió en el cuerpo me desmallé; pero eso fue cuando era una niña tímida y con problemas de habla.  
_

—_Está bien…como no sabía cómo curarte ese tipo de herida, decidí darte un poco de mi sangre  
_

— _¿Tú sangre…para qué?  
_

—_Yo soy un demonio Hinata, es decir mi cuerpo se cura más rápido que el de un humano, eso es obvio  
_

—_Así que…  
_

—_Sólo te di un poco, así creo que es por eso que tus sentidos sé fortalecieron un más, pero no creo que ese »don« tuyo tarde mucho en desaparecer—. Se sentó a mi lado—; no tienes de que preocuparte, pero eso sí, no debes…ya sabes, esforzarte en usarlo ya que tu energía vital disminuye, como si corrieras un gran parque ya que tu organismo no está acostumbrado… ¿Entiendes?  
_

"_Supongo que fue por eso que me sentí tan débil y cansada…Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y esa mocosa; Akuramy Yashuri esto es complicado"; me fije en la herida que tenía en la mano derecha, pero ya no estaba—Sí bueno…me siento más tranquila…Por cierto…Gracias.  
_

— _¿Eh?  
_

—_Por curarme, además es divertido ser diferente a los demás de vez en cuando—comenté dándole una sonrisa.  
_

—_Supongo…—dijo para nuevamente entrar en un silencio incomodo—. Esperarás aquí solo a que tu familia regrese ¿verdad?—Dijo en un intento de romper el silencio entre ambos.  
_

—_Sí, espero que el regaño no sea muy fuerte—dije al dejarme caer en mi cama.  
_

—_Yo también—suspiró haciendo lo mismo que yo y volteando a verme fijamente con sus ojos carmesí.  
_

— _¿Qué?—Dije un poco incomoda.  
_

—_Nada.  
_

—_No me gusta que me miren así—dije apartando su mirada de la mía.  
_

— _¿Cómo?  
_

—_Con esa mirada—. Miré el techo en un intento de apartar esa incomodidad que sentía.  
_

— _¿Te incomoda?—Adivinó, no es tan despistado como parece serlo.  
_

—_Más de lo que te imaginas.  
_

—_Es una lástima.  
_

— _¿Qué?—Pregunté al verlo nuevamente sin entender mucho de lo que había dicho.  
_

—_Te sentirás incomoda hasta que llegue alguien y te haga salir de esta habitación—dijo al sonreír de forma como decirlo, atractiva…seductora no lo sé. "Cálmate Hinata…sólo lo hace para molestar" me dije; sin embargo ya no pude más, mi mirada se apartó de la suya al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas tomaban un ligero color rojizo.  
_

—_Hinata—llamó haciendo que regresará a verlo.  
_

— _¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté irritada ocultando mi nerviosismo lo más que pude.  
_

— _¿Sabes?… Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas—susurro mirándome a los ojos sabiendo que escucharía…mientras que yo solo pase saliva por mi garganta nerviosa y con mis mejillas aun más rojas—. Sí… lo eres.  
_

—_Na-Naruto yo n-no s-se que…  
_

—_Olvídalo—dijo de repente levantándose y se agachó donde nos habíamos abrazado anteriormente como si hubiera recogido algo para después ir hacía el espejo—. Cómo puedes ver, pasaré aquí por el resto de mi miserable vida—dijo como si no le importará, Después ambos permanecimos en silencio, uno bastante incomodo debo decir, aunque la verdad es que él parecía como en otro planeta, al poco tiempo tomó una postura fría dijo— ¿Qué hora es?  
_

— _¿Qué?  
_

— _¡¿Qué hora es?!  
_

—_Son…—; me fije en mi reloj en el escritorio a lado de mi ventana—, las once siete de la noche.  
_

—_Ya veo.  
_

— _¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
_

—_Bueno…tu padre y hermana ya se tardaron en regresar ¿No crees?  
_

_Dejé de respirar por unos segundos para después soltar una dura exclamación._

— _¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no habrán llegado? ¿Les habrá pasado algo?—Me pregunté desesperada, ¿cómo había sido tan desconsiderada?  
_

—_Saldré un momento—dijo caminando hacía la ventana.  
_

— _¿Para qué?  
_

— _¡¿Acaso eres detective o algo parecido?!—Preguntó saltando hacía fuera dejándome sola.  
_

—_Naruto—susurre— ¿Qué estupidez harás ahora? Pero me sorprende que haya cambiado de tema y actitud en unos segundos.»_

—Y todavía después—murmuré con rabieta al oí la campanada de la escuela para entrar a clases.

_«Después de que Naruto salió de mi casa a ¿Quién sabe dónde? Me recosté en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo me percate de cierto detalle. _

_— ¡¿Dónde diablos esta mi manga?!—Grite al sostener mi brazo derecho—. Naruto… ¡Vas a tener que darme una gran explicación cuando regreses!—Con eso de que no estaba muy segura de que pudiera dormir, pero de repente me dio sed así que camine hacía la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de está bajando las escaleras lentamente para ir directo a la cocina en donde estaba la mesa con un mantel de flores y arriba un jarrón con agua, me acerque a la lacena tomé un vaso y la llene de agua, subí a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté en la cama para después tomar pequeños tragos pequeños de agua con calma tratando de relajarme un poco, después de tomar toda el agua deje el baso en mi escritorio y me acosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos quedándome profundamente dormida…_

_—Hinata—escuche a Naruto o era mi imaginación—. ¡Hinata!... ¡HINATA!—Grito haciendo que saltará cayendo al suelo de cara cosa que dolió mucho.  
_

— _¿Quién demonios…?—Me sobaba mi frente con lentitud para calmar el dolor y ardor al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el piso recargándome en mi cama.  
_

—_Al fin despiertas—dijo un sonriente tipo con un ¿Trapo? Blanco en el rostro cubriendo la nariz a la boca  
_

— _¿Naruto?... ¿dónde estabas?—Pregunté al aclarar mi vista viéndolo—. ¿Qué tienes en la cara?—Cuestioné sin dejar de sobar mi frente.  
_

—_Ya te dije salí…y esto es…bueno esto… es…—tartamudeó sentándose al frente de mi.  
_

— _¡¿Acaso esa es mi manga de mi kimono?!—Pregunte molesta señalando el pedazo de tela con pequeños listones rojos— ¡Sí es mi manga! ¿Qué haces con ella?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!  
_

—_No…sólo protejo mi olfato—dijo al quitarse la tela de su rostro.  
_

— _¿Protegiendo… tu olfato?... ¡¿No puede existir escusa más ridícula?!…¡DI LA VERDAD!—Ordené furiosa.  
_

— _¡ESA ES LA VERDAD IDIOTA!  
_

— _Aja y yo soy Gatubela—respondí con más tranquilidad cruzándome de brazos. Él frunció el ceño.  
_

— _¿Gatu…qué?—Preguntó confundido—. Oye, escucha, sé que se oyera ridículo pero tantos olores haya afuera me marean y necesitaba concentrarme solo en uno—dijo mostrándome el pedazo de tela que me había robado.  
_

—_Entonces…  
_

—_No me digas nada…y ten—dijo entregándome mi manga—, perdón—habló en voz baja volteando la mirada—. A por cierto, cambiando de tema… tu padre está ebrio.  
_

— _¡¿Qué?!—Grite parándome de golpe corriendo hacia la salida, cuando logre abrir la puerta Naruto la cerró de golpe con su mano.  
_

—_Cálmate…  
_

—_Pero si mi padre está…  
_

—_Oye…créeme cuando te digo está bien.  
_

— _¿Y Hanabi?—Pregunte preocupada y prendiendo la luz de mi habitación.  
_

—_Ella ya está aquí—; se alejo mí y sentó en mi cama.  
_

— _¿Cómo sabes que mi padre está bien?  
_

—_Yo lo traje junto con tu hermana—contestó acostándose.  
_

— _¿C-Cómo h-hiciste para que…?  
_

—_Tu padre ebrio y tu hermana confundida decía tu nombre apuntando a una silla.  
"Hanabi ¿Confundida?" pensé algo extrañada; permanecí en shock al pensar en Hanabi confundida, había bebido al igual que papá—. ¿Cómo los trajiste aquí?  
_

—_Sólo los traje, no fue gran cosa… ambos están en sus habitaciones ahora.  
_

—_Saliste a buscarlos—susurre arrinconándome en mi puerta  
_

— _¡C-claro que n-no lo hice porque sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo!…, sólo me los tope en el camino—dijo rápidamente, tanto que me confundió.  
_

—_Aun así, gracias… Naruto—; le di una sonrisa para acércame a él y sentándome a su lado, volteé la vista a mi reloj y eran las 3:16a.m, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer y tenía que asistir a la escuela mañana—. Yo también debo dormir, mañana tengo clases.  
_

—_Claro—murmuro Naruto parándose de mi cama y caminar arrinconare debajo de la ventana—; ¿Quieres que la cierre?  
_

— _¿Eh?  
_

—_La ventana.  
_

—_Por favor—pedí apagando la luz y acomodar las cobijas de mi cama y acogerme en ellas, ya comenzaba a darme frío.  
_

_Él no menciono ni una sola silaba solo se paró y tomo las puertas de la ventana cerrándola, dando una última mirada a la luna llena y volteando hacía mí sentándose nuevamente y arrinconándose en la pared  
_

—_Gracias—le mencione acobijándome más, y lentamente cerré los ojos tratando de dormir lentamente. Para mi mala suerte no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que sus ojos seguían viéndome fijamente…así que para intentar quitarme la presión volteé mi cuerpo dándole la espalda y tomando mi cobija cubriéndome la cabeza, pero aún así sentía que seguía observándome. Permanecí completamente inmóvil con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de pensar que estaba en otro lugar, en la playa o en el polo norte que se yo, pero en todas mis fantasías, siempre llegaba a la realidad.  
_

_Estaba en mi habitación con un demonio en la madrugada el cual me había me abrazado cuando le dije que quería su confianza, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando desperté… parecía estar arrodillado frente una imagen que tenía en la pared… ¿Por qué estaba arrodilladlo frente a aquella imagen religiosa si es un demonio? Ese chico o lo que sea que fuera tenía una extraña forma de actuar._

_A fin de cuentas había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se supone que "dormí", ya no resistía más me levante sentándome en la cama y volteé a verlo, cómo si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo algún plan malévolo.  
_

— _¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó algo sorprendido.  
_

—_No es nada—; aparte mi vista hacía el reloj y eran las 4:01a.m.  
_

— _¿Segura?  
_

—… _¿No estás…ya sabes… incomodo al estar sentado toda la noche?—Oh cielos, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.  
_

—_Mmm, no tanto—contestó un poco inseguro de su respuesta.  
_

—_Na…Naruto, ehm. ¿Quieres do…?—Tomé aire tratando de tranquilizar mi inseguridad y mi decencia, la cual me gritaba qué cerrara la boca—. ¿Quieres dormir con conmigo?—Bien, termine; pero, baje la mirada esperando una clara negación seguido de un silencio incómodo.  
_

—_No necesito que sientas lastima por mi—. ¿Cómo que lástima?  
_

—_No es lastima…es…bueno…  
_

— _¿Eh?  
_

— _¡¿Quieres o no?!—Exclamé viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que parecían sorprendidos por mi invitación.  
_

— _¿Es-estas se segura…ya sabes…?  
_

— _¿Quieres…o… no?—Baje la voz tratando de calmarme cerrando los ojos y sonrojándome levemente; debo hacer enloquecido.  
_

_Sólo escuche un leve suspiro de su parte y unos cuantos pasos acercándose—: Puedes…  
_

_Yo me quedé sorprendida por lo que me había dicho, así que me moví un poco y sentí como la cama se sumía dándome a entender que estaba acostado a un lado… es decir conmigo. Ninguno hiso un solo movimiento, ni un solo dedo, creí que estaba dándome la espalda, pero no me iba a voltear a averiguarlo, lo admito, estaba nerviosa, y no digo de los nervios de cuando tienes que hablar sobre un tema frente a la clase entera y el profesor más maldito de todos, era diferente algo más, mucho más fuerte, no era humano, pero lo parecía, parecía un chico de 17 años ordinario y lo admito, era lindo SI lo dije es apuesto  
"¡Ya deja de pensar en eso Hinata!"; mis músculos se tensaron, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí un brazo arriba de mí, mi respiración era más lenta y corta, sentía mis mejillas muy calientes, debía parecer un jitomate viviente o una gran manzana. "Ya debe estar dormido…si eso es sebe estar soñando al-algo y me e-está a-abrazado p-por error, ¡S-sí, es eso!"; así que intente mover mi cabeza un poco volteando a ver…_

_Estaba Despierto._

_Creo que mis latidos eran audibles hasta sus oídos, vi sus ojos y él los míos cómo si lo hubiese atrapado en su acción._

_—Lo siento—susurro apenado—. ¿Te molesta?  
_

_Permanecí callada y me volteé a ver mi puerta e »inconscientemente« moví la cabeza negativamente._

_Él tampoco dijo nada, moví un poco mi brazo que estaba atrapado entre el suyo y mi cuerpo, el dejó que mi brazo saliera para tener más acceso a mi abdomen y que mi brazo quedará arriba del suyo al igual que nuestras manos. Sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza juntándome más a el tanto que sentí su respiración en mi cabeza… tranquila, pacífica y lo que estaba buscando pasó, quede profundamente dormida._

Después de un tiempo me sentí tan cálida y cómoda las manecillas del reloj se escuchaban…Tic Tac… pero un sonido, un leve sonido tranquilizante… Dum Dum…parecían…

"_¿Latidos?"; abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue mi ventana, estaba cerrada, sentí algo en mi cintura, y de nuevo escuche esos sonidos… Dum Dum, y como un relámpago las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en mis recuerdos: Naruto, El abrazo, tantas cosas. "Eso quiere decir que…Entonces estoy arriba de…". Subí la mirada y ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente, estaba acostada en su pecho, creo que al darme cuenta de mi ubicación, en mi rostro podían observarse distintos colores; "Esto me pasa por invitarlo". Y sin darme cuenta una de sus manos bajo un poco más de mi cadera hasta mis…—, c-cielos, oh cielos—; si hasta mis muslos, me levante rápidamente roja hasta las orejas—. ¡Cabrón!—Exclamé al zafarme de su agarre le proporcione un golpe con puño cerrado en su mejilla tipo boxeador tirándolo de la cama.  
_

— _¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!—Gritó enojado al pararse del suelo con mu mano sobándose donde le había golpeado.  
_

—_Eso te pregunto a ti, ¡pervertido!—Respondí señalándolo con la cara completamente sonrojada. Debía parar o el tartamudeo regresaría, ya lo veía venir.  
_

— _¿Pervertido?… ¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó incrédulo ligeramente sonrojado.  
_

—_Todavía que te dejo dormir aquí y tu sales con esas manías tan asquerosas. Eso me gano yo al fiarme así de ti—gruñí.  
_

— _¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!  
_

—_Hazte el inocente—; reí sarcásticamente—, si vuelves a tocarme así… te juro que…—gruñí nuevamente por el hecho de que se haya propasado conmigo y no lo sepa, no me importa si estaba dormido o no, el me había tocado y eso era imperdonable, baje de la cama y vi el reloj—. Las cinco cincuenta—; susurre no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, él no cruzo palabra conmigo ni yo con él, fui hasta mi guardarropa tomé mi uniforme y me metí al baño, para cambiarme…"No puedo creer que dormí con el kimono puesto"; después de salir con el uniforme ya puesto, el estaba acostado en mi cama durmiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Descarado—, apreté mi puño fuertemente, tratando de controlarme.  
Al estar completamente arreglada él me detuvo con su voz.  
_

— _¿Ya te vas?—Naruto estaba despierto sentado en mi cama parándose de esta pasando a un lado de mi y caminando hacía el espejo._

_Yo suspiré sabiendo lo que significaba esa mirada tristona. Y aunque me lo negara una y mil veces; esa carita me era algo adorable. Repito. Algo._

_— ¿Tu también?—Pregunte afectada por aquel sentimiento que en esos momentos embarcaba a esa criatura.  
_

—_Sí, nos vemos después—; fue lo último que pronuncio hasta que los rayos del sol trapazaban la ventana e iluminaban toda mi habitación. "Creo que es mejor que me valla"; salí de mi habitación corriendo hacia la salida, no me molestaría despertar a nadie, ya que con la borrachera de la noche anterior ninguno quería salir, pero al bajar a la cocina me encontré a Hanabi con su uniforme puesto sobándose la cabeza tomando un té—. ¿Hanabi?  
_

— _¡Hinata!, hola ay mi cabeza—; se quejó al sentarse en una silla—. ¿Estás bien?  
_

—_Creo que soy la que debe preguntar eso—, sonreí al ver su estado; no era de todos los días estar mejor que la hermanita menor después de una celebración tradicional.  
_

—_Tus amigas me dijeron que te sentías mal así que…  
_

—_No te preocupes—interrumpí recordando que debía atar un cabo suelto—, sólo estaba hambrienta.  
_

—_Supongo que es por eso que el pollo desapareció ¿verdad?  
_

—_Sí, es por eso—dije nerviosa, aunque estaba de suerte; Hanabi estaba confundida por lo que no me preguntaría más. Al menos no por el momento.  
_

—_Bueno papá lo entenderá.  
_

—_Ja…—reí secamente pero con una sonrisa bastante falsa en el rostro—. Eso espero—susurre temerosa—; y por cierto tú estás…  
_

—_Nunca comas más del helado que tu organismo puede soportar.  
_

— _¿Helado?  
_

—_Sí, te congela el cerebro y te confunde… me pareció volar hacía casa, que loco ¿no?—. Sonrió para después acabarse su té y dejar el vaso en el lavamanos.  
_

— _¿Volar?—. Baje la mirada sonriente. "Naruto".  
_

—_Bueno me voy a la escuela—; se paró de la silla tomo su mochila dirigiéndose a la salida  
_

— _¡Espera!, te voy a acompañar.  
_

—_Pero…  
_

—_No protestes, no puedo dejar que vayas toda confundida a la escuela—al decir esto ambas salimos de la casa.  
_

—_Por cierto hermana—. Habló ella al momento de qué dimos vuelta para ir por la otra calle.  
_

— _¿Qué?  
_

—_Oí que algo cayó en tu habitación, algo al parecer muy pesado—. Vaya, así que técnicamente Naruto nos despertó ambas a la vez.  
_

—_Fue mi bote de crema—; reí nerviosa. No podía evitarlo, si sabía algo y lo ocultaba reía como demente.  
_

—_Bueno…—contestó no muy confiada. Yo sólo suspiré._

_Y como lo dije acompañe a Hanabi hasta su escuela y yo retomaba mi camino hacia la mía_

**~Fin de Flash Back~  
**  
Estaba en la última clase del día Literatura, la maestra con su sermón del futuro, pero yo solo veía atreves la ventana el sol y los jardines, repitiendo la imagen de la mañana, aunque en realidad no me molesto del todo su "caricia" o al menos eso creía, un leve suspiro se escapo de entre mis labios y después la campanada de la escuela.

—Bueno chicos recuerden estudiar mucho.

—Sí profesora—dijeron todos al ver a la profesora marcharse para salir como relámpagos a sus casas, bares, o a donde sea que fueran quedándome sola en el aula.

« ¿Qué me pasa ahora?»; di otro suspiro más largo que el anterior dispuesta a regresar a casa.

— ¿Deprimida Hinata?

—Un poco… ¡Shion!… ¿Qué quieres ahora?—Pregunté temiéndome lo peor. Ella estaba sentada en una butaca delante de la mía; me insulté a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta.

—Nada—. Yo muy desconfiada guardé silencio—. ¿Qué tal el festival?

—Bien—espeté.

— ¿Y la comida?

—Bien.

Y aquí venía otro silencio incómodo que debía ser sustituido por un mil de insultos entre nosotras.

—Es un chico ¿Cierto?—Preguntó pícaramente acercándose a mí.

—No sé lo que es—contesté desanimada y sin pensar.

— ¿Cómo?

—Olvídalo—dije tomando mis libros y mi mochila para dirigirme hasta la puerta de salida del salón.

— ¡Espera!…Voy contigo—murmuró temerosa saliendo conmigo del aula.

— ¡De acuerdo ¿qué te pasa?!—Pregunté dejando de caminar. Ella siguió mi ejemplo y se detuvo.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste?

— ¿Escuche qué?

— ¡El asesino del deshuesadero de autos!

— ¿Des…deshuesadero?

—Sí, sólo escuche rumores que teníamos que tener cuidado al salir—dijo repleta de horror—. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Dicen que destripa a sus víctimas en el deshuesadero y ya saber que nuestra escuela está cerca de él. Ese idiota del director no cierra esta institución sólo porque sigue ganando dinero.  
—Son sólo son rumores—ataqué retomando mi caminata hacia mi casa.  
— ¡ESPERAME!

.

.

.  
Al entrar a mi casa estaban Hanabi y mi padre platicando.

—Hinata—llamó mi padre, al parecer se recupero de la resaca.

— ¿S-sí?

— ¿Es cierto que tú te comiste todo un pollo entero?

—Sí—; baje la cabeza ¿qué otra cosa podía decir sin delatar a mi querida mascota?

—Bueno…Hanabi me dijo que estabas muy hambrienta y estabas sintiéndote mal—. Volteé hacia Hanabi, ella sonreía—; o al menos eso tus amigas dijeron, me duele la cabeza, Hanabi tráeme un té a mi habitación.

—Si padre—; pasó a un lado de mí y susurro—: Me la debes.

—Iré a mi habitación.

—Sí yo también…la cabeza está matándome—; se sobaba la cabeza marchándose a su cuarto—. Y esos profesores y sus problemas matemáticos…  
.

.

.  
Al entrar a mi cuarto y cerrarla con seguro tire mi mochila, tomé un pantalón junto con una blusa y entre al baño a cambiarme, después de un rato salí con el uniforme en la mano y lo colgué en un gancho colgándolo en el guardarropa.

— ¡Rin!—. Rin salió de bajo de mi cama y corrió hacia mí, agache y le toque su cabeza acariciándola—. Hola Rin ¿te portaste bien?—; ahora que me acuerdo con todo el relajo de la mañana no se despertó—. Debes tener el sueño pesado—; tome una bolsa con croquetas para perro y las puse en un plato que ya había puesto debajo de su cama con anterioridad al igual que un plato con agua el cual estaba lleno.  
Tomé el control de la televisión y me acosté en mi cama prendiéndola para ver las caricaturas, después de un rato alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Hinata…

— ¿Qué Hanabi?—, me paré y fui a la puerta quitando el seguro y abriendo la puerta un poco.

—Voy a dormir estoy cansada, no hagas mucho ruido ¿sí?

—Claro, tu tranquila—contesté amablemente girándome un poco y bajando el volumen de la televisión.

—Gracias, eso es todo; nos vemos.

—Sí, adiós—; erré la puerta con seguro nuevamente—, ¿qué habrá de nuevo?—, cambie de canales hasta un canal de noticias—; veré lo que pasa hoy en el mundo—, no era nada nuevo, incendios, derrumbes, robos y demás variedad—. Diablos—; cambie de nuevo a las caricaturas.

—Ya regresaste—dijo Naruto sonriente al otro lado del espejo.

—Sí, y estoy agotada, creo que dormiré un poco—. Pero antes de siquiera acomodarme en la cama las caricaturas fueron sustituidas por un corte informativo.

— _**¡Interrumpimos este programa para darles una información especial!**_

—Muero de la curiosidad—. Estaba aburrida como para que me quitaran la única diversión que tenía.

—B_**uenas tardes, hoy contamos con un reportaje especial y escalofriante a la vez.**_

—Me lo imagino…

—_**El terror se ha opacado en Konoha.**_

— ¿Konoha?—Repetimos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo.

—_**Un hecho el cual los policías lo llamaron "El deshuesadero humano"**_

— ¿El deshuesadero humano?—Murmuré pasmada, Naruto tanto como yo estábamos confundidos.

—_**En este reportaje se puede percibir el miedo y confusión de los ciudadanos de todas edades podría estarse buscando a un asesino de alto riesgo… Karen nos tiene el reportaje, adelante Karen. **_

Subí el volumen de la televisión.

_**—Gracias Ana, bueno me encuentro en el deshuesadero de Konoha cerca de la preparatoria "Mikerlo", donde se han hallado 2 cuerpos humanos completamente destazados… al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo aquí por el estado de los cuerpos **_

Pase saliva por mi garganta seca por lo que oía ese lugar del que hablaban es mi escuela.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—estaba nerviosa sabía de lo que hablaban

_**—Y eso no es todo.**_

— ¡¿Aún hay más?!—Mire a Naruto con miedo, el sólo se ocupaba por ver la tele con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, estaba segura de que veía y oía lo mismo que yo.

_**—Los cuerpos fueron identificados como Tanazi Kuro y Sarato Kisho dos violadores y asesinos muy buscados por las autoridades de Suna, al parecer habían escapado de la prisión ya hace tres meses, también tenían el papel de los más buscados por ser extremadamente peligrosos, los ciudadanos comentan que esto fue "Una forma de justicia brutal", hablaremos con unos de los paramédicos.  
**_

— _**Bueno las heridas que tienen dan a entender que fue una muerte con mucho dolor y sadismo. Las muertes n fueron ni de ayer o hace 5 días, podría haber sido semanas. También lo más importante e increíble es que al parecer fueron cortados con una katana de excelente filo. Hablamos con muertes que no se habían visto en más de 100 años ¿Quién quiera que sea el asesino? es un excelente espadachín y para cortar de tal manera hablamos de una persona muy peligrosa, los golpes recibidos en las costillas cráneo y piernas, dan a entender que debe ser demasiado fuerte no sabemos con exactitud de cuanta fuerza, pero al parecer no le costó ningún trabajo matarlos de tal manera.  
**_

—_**Entonces es alguien muy peligroso.  
**_

—_**Así es.  
**_

—_**Los cuerpos fueron encontrados hace 2 días por unos estudiantes…  
**_

—_**Bueno mis amigos y yo solemos venir aquí no muy frecuente después de la escuela—decía uno de los testigos—, entonces al pasar por aquí yo resbalé, pensé que era agua o alguna otra cosa pero al revisar mis manos era sangre.  
**_

— _**¿Cómo reaccionaron al ver semejante asesinato?  
**_

— _**¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**_

— _**¡Fue un demonio!—Exclamó un anciano entre la multitud pasando hasta donde estaba la reportera.**_

Yo y Naruto nos sorprendimos al oír eso.

_**— ¿Qué quiere decir señor?  
—Yo lo vi—dijo con susurro y asustado un anciano de aproximadamente cincuenta y seis años—vi como cortaba sus cuerpos muy rápido, se movía con gran velocidad.  
— ¿Quién?  
—Al demonio y su amante—susurro con un toque de locura.  
— ¿Su… amante?- preguntaba una confundida reportera  
—Vi a una mujer con el-decía el hombre con un toque de locura en su voz.**_

— ¡ESE ANCIANO ESTA LOCO!—Me tape la boca al saber que mi familia dormía— ¿cómo se atreve a decir que soy tu amante?—Bufé sonrojada, Naruto solo sonreía de lado al verme en ese estado.

_**— ¿Cómo fue que vio los hechos?—Preguntó interesada por lo que decía ese anciano.  
**_

—_**Yo oí gritos desde mi casa—dijo señalando un edificio alto- de ahí lo vi, saltando por todos lados—rió como demente— ¡NADIE ESTA SEGURO AHORA! ¡Tenía ojos de fuego!—Fue lo último que dijo antes de que algunos policías lo sacaran de la escena del crimen.  
**_

—_**Bueno, los agentes de seguridad recomiendan que no salgan solos, menos de noche, tomar medidas de seguridad en sus hogares, Aquí Reporto Karen Sullivan  
**_

—_**Muchas gracias Karen, ya oyeron las medias de precaución, si hay alguien llega a sospecha sobre alguna persona no trate de detenerlo y llame directamente a las autoridades Ana Simpson con las noticias.**_

Después mis caricaturas regresaron a la pantalla al mismo tiempo que yo moría de miedo.

—Vaya, parece que me buscan—dijo con burla mirando la televisión para después ponerse a reír con ganas.

— ¡CALLATE!—Grite furiosa, él ceso su risa y me miro estupefacto— ¡¿Sabes la situación tan crítica en la que estamos?!—Deje mi sueño a un lado y me paré de la cama para después dirigirme hasta donde estaba él completamente furiosa— ¡Mataste a dos personas y lo tomas como si nada!

—Hinata—dijo secamente y me vio a los ojos con rabia— Yo he matado a más personas de las que puedes imaginar—contestó desafiante, pareció que sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo que estaban.

—Naruto—susurre sabiendo bien que probablemente nunca cambiaría, en parte estaba anonada y asustada, pero sabía que tenía razón, además, de no ser por él no estaría viva ya que esos hombres buscaban violarme y matarme.

—Dime Hinata—su voz se oía más calmada pero él seguía sin mirarme—; ¿qué hubiera pasado si no los hubiera matado?…eran asesinos y violadores, ¿Crees que iban a dejar de hacerlo, después de ti?, ¿Crees que cambiarían?…Personas como esas no cambian.

La televisión seguía transmitiendo el programa, ambos estábamos en silencio, tenía que romperlo…

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que te estén buscando—baje la mirada con la voz más normal que pude.

—No me importa—seco su voz.

—A mí sí. A mi si me importa.

— ¿Y?

—…Olvídalo—apagué la televisión deje el control en mi cama tome una chamarra y salí de la habitación, y también de mi casa, tenía una llave en mi pantalón, así que solo me quedaba caminar sin rumbo fijo, no había muchas personas, tal vez fue por lo del "corte informativo" o algo así. Me quedé en el parque, no me pregunte como llegue hay ya que ni yo sé, me senté en una banca viendo el ocaso.

Las palabras de Naruto aún resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me habían preocupado ya que no sólo yo corría peligro, sino mi familia también lo hacía. No sabía qué hacer.

—Soy una inútil—dije entre dientes y cerrando las manos lo más que pude por la ira contenida.

—Eso no es cierto—me interrumpió una persona sentada arriba de un árbol, levante la mirada y lo vi, era él…no había duda.

—Sasuke...

**~Fin De Capítulo~**

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que el rumbo del fic es el mismo que tenía hace tres años….. sí, desde hace tres años este fic no ha tenido un final, sin embargo por motivos de modificación y demás me he tardado en mejorarlo así que les pido comprensión._

_Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de poner sus Reviews y de una vez digo que estoy profundamente agradecida con cada uno de ellos. ¡GRACIAS!_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
